Reminiscence
by NyanmaruYuuki
Summary: Inspirée du Comic du même nom, cette fiction est du point de vu de Sans. Seulement âgé de 12 ans, le petit squelette doit trouver comment survivre seul dans l'Underground, tout en assurant la protection de son petit frère, Papyrus.
1. L'évacuation

**Chapitre 1) l'évacuation**

Tout est devenu si compliqué depuis la mort de maman… Je dois veiller seul sur Papyrus qui ne comprend pas vraiment la situation… Enfin bon, il n'a que 4 ans, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Une guerre entre les humains et les monstres a finalement éclatée. Ceux de notre espèce sont obligés de se réfugier sous terre pendant que la Garde Royale s'occupe de 'négocier' avec les humains, comme nous l'a dit maman… C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elle est tombée au combat contre un humain qu'elle a perdu la vie… Maman a toujours été la plus forte femme qui compose la Garde Royale, mais il faut croire que contre les humains, ça n'était pas suffisant... Quant à notre père, eh bien, on ne l'a jamais connu. Mais cela nous a pas empêché de vivre tranquillement tous les trois, comme une vraie petite famille… jusqu'à ce jour.

Je garde fermement Papyrus dans mes bras tandis que je suis le mouvement de la foule. Les monstres autour de nous hurlent d'effroi et ne pensent qu'à fuir rapidement la surface, de peur de croiser le chemin d'un humain. Personnellement, je ne sais pas trop à quoi ressemblent les Hommes, donc j'imagine que c'est pour ça que je reste aussi calme et que j'avance simplement en maintenant mon petit frère contre moi. Je le vois m'observer avec ses petits yeux inquiets, mais il faut que je reste fort. Pour lui. Pour maman.

Petit à petit, les mouvements de paniques s'atténuent. Nous marchons tous tranquillement pour rejoindre la barrière qui devrait nous protéger de l'intrusion d'un quelconque humain. Puisque le calme semble être revenu, j'en profite pour baisser les yeux vers Papyrus avant de jouer un peu avec lui en le taquinant avec ma seconde main. Il continue de rire joyeusement tout en jouant avec ma main qu'il essaie d'attraper dans les siennes. Ahlala… Si jeune et innocent… Le sourire de mon adorable petit frère vaut vraiment tout l'or du monde dans ce genre de situation. Subitement, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule je me retourne donc avant de faire face à un monstre que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant.

« Excuse-moi jeune homme mais… Serais-tu le fils de Cambria ? J'observe cette inconnue un instant avant d'hocher timidement la tête. Oh, je vois… Dans ce cas, je suis désolée pour ta maman… Je me présente, je me nomme Calibri, et avec mon frère, Gadugi, nous tenons un orphelinat pour les enfants qui sont dans le même cas que ton frère et toi. Cette vieille dame place sa main devant moi, comme si elle voulait que je place la mienne dans la sienne. Si cela ne t'ennuies pas, j'aimerais vous emmener tous les deux, mais par contre, tu comprends que je devrai placer ton frère dans un endroit où réside des enfants de son âge, n'est-ce pas ?

-Q-quoi ? Vous voulez m'enlever mon petit frère… ? Elle hoche tranquillement la tête.

-Oui, mais c'est pour votre bien à tous les deux, tu comprends ? Je serre Papyrus fort contre moi en tenant son petit corps avec mes deux mains.

-N-non… Je n'veux pas… Le frère de Calibri commence à perdre patience.

-Pourquoi tu prends autant de temps sœurette ? Je vais te montrer comment procéder. Il s'approche rapidement de moi, mais je n'ai à peine le temps de faire demi-tour qu'il m'attrape par ma capuche tandis que des larmes perlent à mes orbites.

-Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Je n'veux pas !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Gadugi ?! Laisse ce pauvre enfant ! Son attention étant détourné par les cris de sa sœur, j'en profite pour me défaire des mains de mon ravisseur. Je leur fait face tandis que les larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues.

-Je ne laisserais personne m'enlever mon frère ! » Soudainement, la rage accumulée en moi se transforme peu à peu en magie tandis qu'un œil bleu vient remplacer mon œil gauche. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, que Papyrus et moi sommes maintenant à l'intérieur de ce qui semble être une église. Je zieute les alentours et je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer : est-ce que… est-ce que je viens juste d'utiliser de la magie… ? Comme maman ?... Heheh, c'est la toute première fois que je me serre de cette force que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Mon petit moment d'euphorie est de courte durée puisque j'entends déjà les voix des frères et sœurs qui courent à l'extérieur.

« Où-est-ce qu'il est passé ce gosse ?! Putain ! Si dame Toriel apprend que nous avons perdus deux enfants, elle va certainement nous carboniser sur place ! » Ok, bon, apparemment, ils sont à ma recherche… Faut que je parte d'ici et rapidement, sinon, ils vont m'enlever Papyrus… Et d'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, mon petit frère choisit toujours les meilleurs moments pour se mettre à pleurer.

« Oh nononononon… Chuuuut Pap'~ Tout va bien, ne pleure pas frérot… Regarde-moi regarde-moi… Touuut va bien, shhhh~ » Je soupire de soulagement lorsque je vois qu'il recommence à sourire et à tendre ses petits bras vers moi. Je lui souris en retour tandis que je saisis ses petites mains avec délicatesse avant de les bouger un peu partout pour le divertir. Bon, revenons à notre problème de base : les deux de dehors ne nous ont pas repérés… je sais pas trop par quel miracle d'ailleurs mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je me remets doucement debout tout en enfilant ma capuche et en resserrant un peu l'écharpe de Papyrus autour de son cou avant de nous diriger vers la sortie. Je sors timidement ma tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de sortir complètement pour continuer à suivre le mouvement de foule, l'air de rien.

Ok, maintenant qu'on a tous rejoint la barrière et qu'elle est verrouillée, nous sommes officiellement en sécurité ici, dans l'Underground. J'ai toujours trouvé cet endroit assez cool en vérité : le fait que les monstres aient crée une deuxième ville en cas d'extrême urgence est assez impressionnant je trouve. Mais bon, être ici a ses avantages et ses inconvénients… Par exemple, le monde souterrain est divisé en plusieurs zones avec un climat propre à chaque zone. Les monstres sont donc obligés de se diviser selon les capacités de chacun. En ce qui nous concerne Papyrus et moi, nous sommes des squelettes, et par conséquent, nous n'avons pas de peau, donc nous pouvons nous adapter sans problème à n'importe quel endroit sans craindre le froid ou le chaud. Heheh, il faut bien que chaque types de monstres aient ses avantages et ses inconvénients aussi, non ? Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour la petite ville de Snowdin, et c'est là-bas que maman avait prévu qu'on aille si un jour on devait se réfugier sous terre. Mais… le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si maman a acheté une maison ou non… et même si je le savais, je ne pense pas qu'on pourrait entrer, la porte doit être verrouillée j'imagine.

En attendant de trouver de l'argent pour améliorer nos conditions de vies, j'amène Papyrus dans des endroits couverts un maximum. C'est vrai qu'à Snowdin, le vent souffle pas mal et la neige tombe à foison : je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que mon petit frère tombe malade. Cependant, il faut dire que les monstres ne sont pas très réceptifs et compréhensifs. Si nous restons trop longtemps dans un bar, nous sommes rapidement jetés dehors, et ce genre de chose… Les gens du coin sont assez méfiants lorsqu'ils voient un jeune de 12 ans se balader avec son petit frère partout : ils pensent que je vais demander à Papyrus de les occuper pendant que j'irais voler de la nourriture ou ce genre de chose. Bon, il faut dire que l'idée n'est pas si mal puisque le manque de nourriture se fait rapidement ressentir du côté de mon frère. J'essaie de veiller un maximum à sa santé en allant fouiller dans les poubelles des monstres en espérant tomber sur des restes assez nourrissants, mais c'est peine perdu puisque les trouvailles ne sont pas fastidieuses et les monstres nous chassent à chaque fois…

J'ai finalement réussi à dégoter une petite maison qui fait parfaitement l'affaire pour deux monstres comme nous : c'est une maison abandonnée qui se trouve au cœur de la forêt et qui est éloignée de tout. Bon, l'intérieur laisse à désirer puisque la poussière jonche chaque recoin de la maison, et le seul lit que nous avons, eh bien, c'est un simple matelas qui repose parterre avec une pauvre couverture. Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est suffisant pour nous, et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre : je préfère ça que passer mes nuits dehors sans être à l'abris du vent, de la neige, et des possibles agresseurs.

De retour à la maison, je retire le blouson et l'écharpe de Papyrus avant de retirer ma propre veste pour me jeter ensuite sur le matelas. Je ne tarde pas à être rejoint par mon frère qui essaie de me pousser pour avoir un peu plus de place. Je décide donc de me retourner vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras avant de me mettre sur le dos pour le soulever, ce qui entraine une multitude de rire de sa part. L'attitude toujours aussi joyeuse de mon petit frère réussit à me faire garder le sourire, même dans ces moments difficiles.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi frérot… T'es vraiment le plus cool.

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! Le comportement de mon petit monstre me fait pouffer.

-Faut vraiment que t'améliores ton langage frangin. Il gonfle les joues et fronce les sourcils.

-J'ai faim Sans… J'écarquille les yeux avant de reposer Papyrus contre moi.

-Je sais Pap'… Moi aussi… Mais tu as bien vu comment les gens réagissent à chaque fois non ? Je soupire lorsque j'entends l'estomac de mon frère gronder. …Je… J'irais te chercher à manger demain, d'accord ? » Il se contente d'hocher la tête, déjà au bord du sommeil.


	2. La rencontre

**Chapitre 2) La rencontre**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux lorsque je sens les petites mains de Papyrus qui essayent de me bouger. Ouais, ça a toujours été mon défaut numéro 1 : la paresse… et ça n'est pas prêt de changer. Les soupires de mon frère me font un peu rire, mais je ne compte pas bouger pour autant. Je suis sûr qu'il est super tôt… genre 11h ou quelque chose comme ça… C'est vraiment compliqué d'avoir un petit frère à gérer tout seul.

« Paap'… Arrête ça… Laisse-moi encore… Une heure ou trois…

-Mais Saaans… J'ai faim moi… J'ouvre rapidement les yeux avant de me mettre assis et d'observer Papyrus qui est au bord des larmes. Merde… J'avais complètement oublié ce détail… J'suis vraiment un frère horrible…

-Oh j'suis désolé Papyrus… Fallait me réveiller tu sais. Je le vois gonfler ses joues et froncer les sourcils, ce qui me fait rire nerveusement. Bon ok, c'est peut-être ma faute… » Je me lève enfin du matelas pour délaisser un instant mon petit frère le temps d'aller enfiler ma veste et mes baskets. Je reviens dans la pièce avec les effectifs de mon frère qu'il enfile sans broncher tandis que nous quittons enfin la maison. Papyrus se tient à moi pour que je puisse nous téléporter aux environs de la ville de Snowdin afin de trouver quelques provisions. Je fouille un instant mes poches… et elles sont toujours vides. Ouais, de l'or ne va pas apparaitre dans mes poches pendant mon sommeil, c'est complètement stupide. Je soupire tandis que nous marchons sagement tout en observant attentivement les maisons, puis, Papyrus tire un peu sur ma manche pour attirer mon attention vers les poubelles du bar de la ville. Je souris en coin tandis que je m'accroupie auprès de mon frère avant de poser mes mains sur ses frêles épaules.

« Ok bro, tu m'attends ici pendant que je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose, d'accord ? » Il se contente de me sourire joyeusement tout en hochant vivement la tête avant de se cacher dans le buisson qui est à proximité de nous. Je l'observe faire en riant un peu avant de me diriger vers l'arrière boutique dans le but de fouiller les poubelles. Mouais, rien de très envoutants encore une fois… Il est hors de question que je donne ça à Papyrus, je suis sûr qu'il tombera bêtement malade en attrapant je ne sais quelle maladie. Subitement, j'entends la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir pendant que je grimpe sur une autre poubelle.

« Pourquoi papa m'oblige toujours de sortir les- Je trébuche et fait tomber quelques bouteilles en verre lorsque je me retourne pour poser mon œil bleu sur ce monstre de feu. Qui-qui est là ?! Son regard croise le mien un instant tandis que je me retourne vivement pour prendre la fuite. J'entends ce gosse courir après moi. A-Attend ! Reviens ! S'il te plait arrête-toi ! Je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayé ! Tu cherchais quelque chose ? Ou est-ce que… est-ce que tu as faim ? Je décide de ralentir un peu et de le laisser me rattraper. Mes yeux reviennent à la normale tandis que je m'oriente vers lui tout en remettant mes mains dans mes poches.

-Tu viens… de me demander si j'avais faim ? Euh… généralement quand des monstres me voient fouiller leurs déchets… ils ont un os contre moi. Mais… tu n'es pas furieux contre moi ? Ce mec est vraiment bizarre. Il est juste là, à quelques mètres de moi, tranquillement en train de me regarder avec son petit tablier et ses lunettes sur son nez inexistant… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça ? Il devrait déjà être en train de m'insulter à l'heure qu'il est.

-Non-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Si tu me permets de te demander ça… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

-Euh… Je suis pas tout seul en fait… Je dévie mon regard vers le sol tandis que je me crispe un peu. J'ai… j'ai mon petit frère avec moi. Il n'a pas mangé depuis… un bon moment… alors j'ai décidé de venir à Snowdin pour trouver de la nourriture… Mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer de toute façon. Je suis désolé d'avoir fouillé tes poubelles mais… je devrais y aller. Je relève mes yeux vers lui et il ne me répond pas. Il porte sa main à son front qu'il commence à masser doucement. Je ne sais pas s'il est en train de se demander s'il devrait m'insulter ou je ne sais quoi, mais puisqu'il a l'air plongé dans ses pensées, je devrais en profiter pour m'éclipser. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de faire un seul pas que je le vois repartir en courant vers le bar en me hurlant.

-Un instant ! Attends-moi une minute ! Je te promets que je vais revenir bientôt !

-H… Hein ? » Le voilà repartit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ouais, vraiment bizarre ce monstre. Je soupire mais décide de rester là un instant pour voir ce qu'il va se passer. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas ramener ses parents pour me passer un savon… Je soupire à nouveau avant de me retourner vers le buisson où est caché Papyrus pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Ce dernier sort donc de sa cachette et commence à courir vers moi mais j'utilise ma magie pour le maintenir en place avant de le replacer dans sa cachette. Je souris un instant pour lui indiquer que tout va bien tandis que je me retourne vers les pas qui courent derrière moi dans ma direction : le monstre de feu est enfin de retour.

« Oh, déjà de retour ? Tu es parti en un éclair et tu m'as tellement surpris que j'étais foudroyé sur place.

-Merci d'avoir patienté ! Je m'excuse de mettre absenté si soudainement mais… Il tend vers moi un petit sachet avec le nom du bar écrit dessus. Tiens, c'est pour toi. J'ai emballé deux hamburgers, deux grandes frites, et des paquets de moutarde et de ketchup. Je pense que tout y est. Je suis désolé qu'il n'y en ait pas plus. Je saisis doucement le sachet avant de regarder le contenu.

-Qu-Quoi ? Mais… Je… Je ne peux pas payer pour-

-Oh non ! Tu ne me dois rien ! On peut commencer une note si tu insistes vraiment mais… Prends-le pour ton frère et toi s'il te plait. Après tout, même les squelettes ne peuvent pas vivre le ventre vide, pas vrai ? Il me sourit joyeusement tandis que j'enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans ma capuche. Alors là… J'en reviens pas… Aucun monstre ne s'est jamais montré aussi gentil avec nous… Pff… Cet imbécile a tout de même réussi à me faire pleurer… O-Oh c'était une très mauvaise blague, désolé… Je décide de sourire à nouveau tout en relevant la tête vers lui pour lui faire croire que c'est sa blague qui m'a mit dans cet état.

-Heh ! Pas mal celle là ! Je… Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier… euh… Le monstre de feu tend sa main vers moi.

-Je m'appelle Grillby. Mes amis m'appellent Grillbz, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Heh, Grillbz… J'aime bien. Je m'appelle-

-GRIILBY ! OU ES-TU BON SANG ?! ON A DES CLIENTS QUI ATTENDENT ! » L'arrivé de cet invité surprise nous fait sursauter tous les deux. Grillby se retourne vers son père tandis que mon œil bleu s'est encore activé à cause de la peur. Je décide de me téléporter auprès de Papyrus pour me mettre à l'abri. Mon petit monstre me saute presque dessus, ce qui nous fait sortir du buisson. Je lui montre donc, tout sourire, le sachet que je tiens ainsi que son contenu. Mon frère se penche au-dessus du sachet pour respirer la bonne odeur qu'il dégage tandis que son sourire ne démesure pas. Lorsque je relève enfin la tête, je vois que Grillby est en train de nous observer, ce qui me fait un peu plus sourire.

« Heh Pap', regarde, c'est ce gentil monsieur qui m'a donné tout ça » J'indique mon nouvel ami du doigt à mon frère qui s'oriente dans sa direction avant de le saluer joyeusement en signe de remerciement. J'assimile à mon tour un petit clin d'œil au monstre de feu tandis que mon sourire ne cesse de s'agrandir : c'est vrai que rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux que voir mon petit frère sourire. Nous finissons par nous mettre dos au bar et à Grillby tandis que Papyrus s'accroche encore à ma veste, et en un battement de cil, nous sommes déjà de retour chez nous. Je laisse un instant le sachet parterre le temps de retirer ma veste et mes chaussures, mais mon frère se jette déjà sur la nourriture qu'il entame gaiement sans même prendre le temps de retirer ses affaires. Bon, il faut dire que ça me fait rire de voir les manières qu'il a d'agir parfois.

« T'es adorable frérot régale toi. » Je sais pas trop s'il m'a entendu puisqu'il a l'air d'être absorbé par ce hamburger qui est plus grand que ses deux mains réunies mais bon… Il faut quand même dire que Grillby a vraiment assuré sur ce coup là. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est hors de question que je me repose sur lui pour nourrir convenablement Papyrus, en plus, il m'a dit qu'il laissait une note à mon nom… Faudra que je pense à venir le rembourser une fois que j'aurai réunit une petite somme.

« Tu manges pas Sans ? La petite voix de Papyrus me sort de mes pensées tandis que je me mets à bailler. Je m'avance vers lui avant de lui caresser doucement le crâne.

-Nah, j'ai pas très faim tu sais, j'te laisse tout. » Des étoiles semblent remplir ses yeux tandis que je le délaisse pour rejoindre le matelas pendant qu'il engloutit joyeusement sa portion de frite et le second hamburger : il doit vraiment avoir très faim le pauvre… De mon côté, je ferme déjà doucement les yeux et réfléchis un instant : faudrait peut-être que je songe à trouver un job moi… sinon j'vais finir par mourir de faim, mon estomac gronde encore.


	3. Complication

**Chapitre 3) Complication**

Quelques années ont passé depuis ma rencontre avec Grillby. Je suis maintenant âgé de 16 ans, et Papyrus et moi avons élu domicile à la capitale désormais. Bon, la maison que nous avons à présent reste tout à fait classique mais elle fait parfaitement l'affaire. Heh oui, j'ai réussi à gagner suffisamment d'argent pour améliorer notre confort : désormais, la nourriture n'est plus un problème. Enfin… le problème maintenant, c'est qu'on me connait à travers la ville en tant que mendiant et voleur. Ouaip, j'ai pas trouvé de job, donc je continue de faire la manche, et grâce à mes pouvoirs de téléportation, personne ne peut jamais mettre la main sur moi, alors, que demander de mieux ? Evidemment, Papyrus n'est pas au courant de tout ça. Je continue de lui dire sans cesse que je mène des bonnes actions auprès des habitants qui me payent pour mes bons et loyaux services. Pff, tu parles… En même temps, s'il savait que son grand frère était un voleur et un mendiant reconnu, il ne me verrait certainement plus du même œil, même si je suis obligé de faire ça pour veiller sur nous deux… En tout cas, je ne perds pas espoir et je continue de me dire qu'un jour, notre vie sera beaucoup plus stable et plaisante qu'actuellement.

Mon petit frère, lui, maintenant âgé de 8 ans, va à l'école à présent. C'est la première chose que je lui ai payé quand j'avais récolté assez d'argent. Chaque jour il me disait qu'il voulait se cultiver, qu'il voulait apprendre, qu'il voulait se renseigner, comme les jeunes monstres de son âge. Moi je n'ai jamais été à l'école, on va dire que ça n'a jamais été mon fort de rester éveiller et d'écouter quelqu'un parler encore et encore, donc ce n'est pas moi qui aurait pu lui enseigner quoique ce soit. A chaque fois qu'il rentre de l'école, il s'empresse de venir me voir pour me raconter toutes les nouvelles choses qu'il a apprit. Heheh, il est tellement adorable lorsqu'il parle de la surface dont il n'a pas le moindre souvenir… Les étoiles qu'il a dans les yeux lorsqu'il me parle du soleil, et ce genre de chose… Du coup, tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est lui promettre qu'un jour je l'emmènerai à la surface pour qu'il puisse voir le soleil de ses propres yeux. Mais pour cela, cette maudite guerre entre les monstres et les humains doit être réglée au plus vite.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres : Papyrus est à l'école, et moi je suis assis dans les rues de la ville avec un petit chapeau devant moi. Ouais, je sais que c'est pas très glorieux, mais c'est comme ça. Je pose un instant mon regard sur le couvre-chef : 5 gold. On va pas aller bien loin avec ça… Surtout que j'ai prévu de me racheter des nouvelles fringues, parce que ce vieil ensemble kaki ne convient plus du tout, et les habits ça coutent assez cher dans le coin… Il faut aussi que je pense à Papyrus, lui aussi ses habits deviennent limites maintenant. Enfin bon, on verra ça plus tard. Je jette un coup d'œil sur la grande horloge sur la place et constate que mon frère ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer à la maison. Je ramasse l'accessoire au sol avant de me relever péniblement et de me téléporter pour atterrir directement couché sur le canapé pendant que j'entends déjà la porte s'ouvrir avec la voix de mon petit frère qui l'accompagne.

« Je suis rentré Sans !

-Salut frérot, comment s'est passé- Lorsque je me redresse pour observer Papyrus, je remarque que ses points de vies sont assez bas et que des larmes perlent à ses yeux. … l'école ? Mon petit monstre renifle à plusieurs reprises.

-C'était… cool… Je m'assois au bord du canapé et reluque tristement mon frère.

-Pap'… Tu es bon en tout, mais pas en mensonge allez, vient là que je te soigne. » Papyrus délaisse donc son cartable à l'entrée avant de retirer son blouson et son écharpe qu'il accroche à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Il me rejoint ensuite et s'installe à genoux devant moi tandis que je pose mes mains sur son crâne fissuré. Une aura bleue ne tarde pas à apparaitre autour de mes mains avant que les points de vies de Papyrus remontent doucement. Heh oui, j'ai aussi découvert que ma magie pouvait être utilisée comme soin. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le sujet là.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ? Je le vois resserrer ses petites mains sur ses vêtements.

-Tu… Tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère… Hein… ? Pas que tu t'attires des problèmes…

-Nah, vas-y, j't'écoute. Il déglutit.

-Sur le chemin du retour, en passant devant une petite ruelle, j'ai vu un monstre se faire harceler par un groupe d'autres monstres… Ils voulaient son argent et d'autres trucs de valeurs… Donc… Je voulais qu'ils soient gentil avec lui donc je suis intervenu… Puisque j'étais gentil avec eux, je pensais qu'ils allaient l'être aussi avec moi… Mais… Ils ont commencé à me jeter des pierres… et à m'insulter… Pendant que j'écoute Papyrus attentivement et que ma magie continue de le soigner, mes yeux disparaissent peu à peu au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Ils m'ont ensuite jeté à terre avant de commencer à me tabasser tous ensemble… Et… Et… Il renifle une nouvelle fois. Je leur disais d'arrêter… J'appelais à l'aide aussi… Mais personne n'est venu… Au final, j'ai réussi à me relever et à m'échapper lorsqu'ils étaient distrais… Alors là je n'ai plus du tout envie de sourire. Ces enfoirés ont osé s'en prendre à mon petit frère. Il a appelé à l'aide… Personne n'est venu l'aider… J'imagine Papyrus en train d'appeler désespérément son grand frère à l'aide… Je finis par retirer mes mains du crâne de mon frère.

-Ok… J'ai fini… Je me relève du canapé sans dire un mot de plus avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

-Tu es fâché Sans ?... La voix de Papyrus dans mon dos fait réapparaitre mes yeux tandis que je m'arrête pour me retourner vers lui.

-Quoi ? Nan… Nan Papy'… C'est juste que… Il m'observe tristement pendant que j'hésite un instant avant de lui administre un clin d'œil. Que c'est très os-é ce que tu as fait.

-H… Hein ? J'hausse les épaules tout en replaçant mes mains dans mes poches.

-C'est vrai, c'est vachement courageux ce que tu as fait frangin. Je sais pas si beaucoup de monstre serai capable d'un tel acte de bravoure. Après tout, même moi je pense que j'aurais pas fait aussi bien que le grand Papyrus ! Les larmes de mon petit frère se remplacent peu à peu par un sourire qui revient illuminer son visage.

-C'est vrai ?! Nyeh Heh Heh ! Papyrus délaisse le canapé pour venir me prendre dans ses bras tandis que je me contente de caresser doucement son crâne.

-J'suis fier de toi frangin… Tu as été très brave… Et tu n'as pas utilisé la violence pour te défendre… Heheh… Ta gentillesse aura raison de toi un jour Pap'… Il relève la tête vers moi et gonfle ses joues.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je ricane un instant.

-Ok ok, si tu l'dis. Je soupire pendant que je détache Papyrus de moi. Bon, je dois sortir un instant. Sois sage, hein ? J'ai à peine le temps de faire demi-tour pour ouvrir la porte que je sens la main de mon frère s'accrocher à ma veste.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas fâché, hein Sans… ? J'hésite un instant avant de répondre tandis que mes iris blancs disparaissent à nouveau.

-Nan… » Papyrus me relâche doucement pendant que je franchis le seuil de la porte tout en la refermant derrière moi. En la refermant, je garde la poignée dans ma main tandis que je m'adosse contre la porte. Même si mes orbites sont entièrement noires, je vois parfaitement la scène sous mes yeux : mon petit frère voulant faire le bien et allant au secours de ce pauvre monstre harcelé. Une bande de je ne sais combien de crétin qui commence donc à s'en prendre à lui en lui balançant des pierres. Une de ces pierres a d'ailleurs réussi à fissurer le crâne de mon petit soleil. Cela amuse donc ces imbéciles qui décident de se jeter sur lui sans aucune pitié. Après tout, c'est vrai, c'est beaucoup plus simple de s'en prendre à plus faible et plus petit que sois, n'est-ce pas ? Et à plusieurs en plus, ça rend la chose encore plus marrante, non ? Heheheh… Papyrus appelait à l'aide… Il appelait des gens pour qu'ils viennent l'aider… J'imagine qu'il a aussi appelé son grand frère pour qu'il vienne le sortir de là… Mais personne n'est venu… Personne n'a aidé mon petit frère à se sortir de là… Il a fait face à ce danger tout seul… Sans utiliser la moindre violence… Je me demande de qui il tient ça… En tout cas, ça ne vient certainement pas de moi.

« C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas fâché. Je n'ai pas menti. Une puissante aura magique recouvre mon corps tandis que mon œil gauche réapparait, seul, sous sa forme bleu. **Je suis fou de rage.** »


	4. Règlement de compte

**Chapitre 4) Règlement de compte**

Je sillonne les rues sombres tandis que j'enfile ma capuche pour cacher un peu mon visage et mon œil bleu. Je tombe sur plusieurs groupes de monstres, mais aucun ne semblent correspondre à ceux qui ont osé s'en prendre à Papyrus. Peut-être que le groupe en question est simplement partit ? Heheh, en vérité, ça vaudrait mieux pour eux, même si j'espère de toute mon âme qu'ils sont encore dans le coin. Puis je tends l'oreille lorsque j'entends un groupe de quatre personnes s'exprimer un peu trop fort.

« Hahaha ! Wow l'activité d'aujourd'hui était géniale !

-Ca c'est sûr ! Ces faiblards n'avait aucune chance contre nous, pas vrai les gars ?

-Et puis ça faisait un bail qu'on n'avait pas ramassé autant d'argent sur des mioches ! » Mon sourire s'agrandit tandis que je me dirige dans la direction de ces voix. Ok, je les vois ces enfoirés. Ils sont bel et bien quatre : une sorte de chien, qui semble être le leader, une espèce de puce ou quelque chose du genre, une sorte de rat d'égout, et une espèce de centaure mi-cheval mi-serpent. Heheheh, rigolez encore un peu temps que vous le pouvez encore. Je continue de m'approcher doucement dans la pénombre.

« Le meilleur moment c'était quand j'ai jeté une pierre sur le crâne de ce squelette et que ça l'a brisé, elle était parfaite ! Mon œil clignote un instant : ok le chien, t'es enregistré comme cible principale.

-Et vous avez vu comment je me suis moqué de lui après ?! J'étais génial, pas vrai les gars ?

-En tout cas, ce tir droit sur son crâne était super ! Ce môme a probablement pleuré lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui ! Très bien le rat, t'es le prochain sur ma liste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout cet or ?

-Je sais pas trop, on devrait se racheter des fringues j'pense. » Alors là s'en ai trop. Ces gosses semblent parfaitement conscients de ce qu'ils font subir aux autres et ils s'en fichent royalement. Le principal pour eux, c'est qu'ils aillent merveilleusement bien en dépensant l'argent volé dans certains trucs pour améliorer leur confort personnel. Je m'avance encore un peu et frappe deux fois contre le mur.

« Toc, toc. Ils sursautent tous et s'orientent dans la direction de ma voix tandis que le centaure répond.

-Qu-Qui est là ?!

-… Harcèle. La petite puce frappe dans ses mains, elle a l'air ravie de jouer à ce petit jeu.

-Oh j'adore ce genre de blague ! Harcèle qui ? Puis le rat s'oriente vers lui.

-Idiot ! Ne répond pas à des voix flippantes comme ça ! Je finis par sortir de l'ombre tandis qu'ils me dévisagent tous, apeurés, alors que mon œil commence à les scanner un à un.

-Content que tu demandes. Et bien je pense qu'il est temps… Que quelqu'un VOUS harcèle !

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Attrapez-l- Je ne laisse pas le temps à ce clébard de terminer sa phrase que je manie son âme qui devient bleu tandis que je le maintiens contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as le Blues ? Je l'envoi maintenant faire un petit tour dans les airs tandis qu'il se met à hurler.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!

-Oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu aimes bien prendre les gens de haut, non ? Et bien il est temps… Je le fais maintenant s'écraser contre le sol. De te faire redescendre sur Terre ! Mon œil n'a jamais brillé d'une lueur aussi puissante pendant que ses acolytes continuent de me dévisager toujours avec le même air apeuré que lorsque je suis sorti de l'ombre. Et plus particulièrement le rat et la bestiole.

-Putain d'merde ! On ferait mieux de se barrer avant qu'il nous tabasse aussi ! Leurs cris m'attirent dans leur direction tandis que je commence à manier leurs âmes à leur tour.

-Où pensez vous aller vous deux ? Je les envois valser dans les airs avant qu'ils n'atterrissent ensemble dans une poubelle qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Heheh, panier à trois points : Get dunked on ! Derrière moi j'entends le bourricot revenir à la charge en essayant de m'attaquer à coup de poing. Cependant, je me téléporte juste derrière lui pour esquiver son coup ridicule. Il déglutit avant de se retourner vers moi et d'écarquiller les yeux. Quoi ? Pourquoi cette expression sur ton visage ? Même les casse-crânes me donnent plus de fil à retordre. » Je me contente d'achever le travail en faisant jaillir du sol une multitude d'os qui viennent cogner contre la mâchoire de cet imbécile. Je remets sagement mes mains dans mes poches avant de zieuter les environs.

« Trois en moins, il n'en reste plus qu'un. Hm… Il a dû partir la queue entre les jambes. » Je soupire avant de me retourner vers la direction dans laquelle est partit le leader du groupe. Ouaip, il me semble apercevoir le chien là-bas, en train de fuir désespérément… Heheheh… En une fraction de seconde je me téléporte devant lui, ce qui le force à s'arrêter, bien qu'il soit toujours autant effrayé.

« Méchant chien. Je ne t'ai jamais dit de partir. J'ai toujours un os contre toi. Le gosse se met à pleurnicher. On dirait presque qu'il va se mettre à genoux.

-S'il- S'il te plait arrête ! Je ferai n'importe quoi ! Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ? S'il te plaiiit ! Je mets un terme à ce spectacle ridicule en administrant un coup de poing directement sur le museau du clébard qui est désormais assis à terre.

-Ca c'est un bon chien. Ce tour est appelé assis. Et si on en apprenait un autre ? Pendant que je lève ma main gauche vers le haut et qu'une aura bleue la recouvre, mon œil semble grossir de plus en plus. On dirait presque qu'il se nourrit de ma rage pour gagner en puissance sur moi. Maintenant… FAIS LE MORT ESPECE DE- ! »

 _…_ _Tu n'es pas fâché… hein Sans ?... Pas que tu t'attires des problèmes…_

Q… Hein… ? Pourquoi la voix de Papyrus fait soudainement irruption dans ma tête comme ça ? Dans ce genre de moment ? Je redescends lentement ma main que je place devant moi pour l'observer.

Je regagne peu à peu mes esprits tandis que mes yeux reviennent à la normale. Je déglutis et referme ma main lorsque j'aperçois un môme accroupit devant moi et me suppliant de l'épargner. _Bordel mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire à l'instant ?... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_

« … Hey toi. Je vais pas te tuer… mais tu devrais te souvenir de ça : si toi et tes potes vous harcelez d'autres gamins, je vais vous traquer jusqu'au dernier et finir ce que j'ai commencé. Compris ? Il se contente d'acquiescer lentement tandis que des larmes ne cessent de rouler sur ses joues. Bien… Maintenant casse-toi avant que je change d'avis. » Il ne faut pas attendre une seconde de plus pour qu'il prenne la fuite. Je le regarde faire avant de retourner lentement de l'autre côté de la ruelle, là où j'ai certainement causé d'autres dégâts.

Je… J'étais sur le point de buter un gosse… mais à quoi je pensais bordel ? Je voulais juste leur faire la peur de leur vie mais… c'est comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps… Il va falloir que je garde une orbite sur mes émotions. Je zieute les alentours et constate qu'il n'y a plus personne. Heh bien, on dirait que les autres se sont échappés aussi. Ces brutes ont vu ce que ça fait de se faire harceler, je les ai fait mourir de peur ! Heh, pas mal celle là… Tandis que j'exécute un énième pas en avant, je sens quelques choses de dures sous ma basket. Lorsque je baisse les yeux et que je retire mon pied, je constate qu'un sac d'or est juste là, devant moi. C'est certainement l'or que ces gosses ont volé aux autres enfants… Il y a en tellement… Avec ça, Papyrus et moi on pourrait vivre pendant des semaines !... Je pourrais le prendre, personne n'en saurait jamais rien… … Non… J'ai causé assez de mal pour aujourd'hui. Un nouveau soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je m'accroupis pour remettre les pièces d'or qui sont tombées à l'intérieur du sac. Je pense que je le donnerais à Pap' pour qu'il puisse rendre l'argent aux enfants qui ont été rackettés. Heheh, lui qui aime tellement faire des bones actions, là il sera ravi. D'ailleurs… ça fait un petit moment que je me suis absenté, je devrais peut-être songer à rentrer moi, Papyrus doit certainement commencer à s'inquiéter. Ou peut-être qu'il est simplement déjà partie se coucher, qui sait. Bon, ça n'a pas d'importance, il faut que je-… Je fronce les sourcils lorsque j'entends des pas derrière moi. J'observe furtivement par-dessus mon épaule avant de me retourner rapidement tandis que mon œil s'active à nouveau d'effroi. Serait-ce… ?

« Ok… Là… Je sens que je ne ferai pas de vieux os… »


	5. La proposition

**Chapitre 5) la proposition**

Je déglutis et recule de quelques pas tout en gardant mon œil bleu sur ce gigantesque monstre encapuchonné jusqu'à ce que mon dos vienne cogner contre un mur. Il avance doucement vers moi sans dire un moi. Il me regarde passablement tandis qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de magie mais il faut que ça marche… il faut que je réussisse à me téléporter auprès de Papyrus… Je ferme fermement les yeux avant de claquer des doigts. … … … J'ai réussi ?... Je rouvre prudemment l'un de mes yeux, et je constate que je n'ai absolument pas bougé de cette foutue ruelle. Je soupire tandis que mes épaules cessent de se crisper pendant que ce monstre ricane joyeusement.

« Je suis désolé, je dois certainement te faire peur avec cette capuche non ? Je te propose que nous découvrions nos visages ensemble. » Je l'observe faire, méfiant, bien que sa voix rauque m'a l'air tout à fait amicale. Il retire donc sa capuche et me sourit, m'invitant certainement à faire de même. Je sors doucement mes mains de mes poches avant de venir saisir délicatement ma propre capuche que je retire lentement.

« Je me présente, je m'appel Asgore, mais tu dois certainement me connaitre en temps que Roi Asgore, non ? J'écarquille les yeux à l'entente de ce nom. Mais oui, ce gars, c'est… c'est… le roi des monstres. Euh… Attendez. S'il est là, ce n'est certainement pas pour me raconter des bonnes blagues. Je replace mes mains dans mes poches avant de lui assimiler un clin d'œil, l'air de rien.

-Oh, c'est donc vous le roi. Moi, c'est Sans, Sans le squelette. Quoi d'neuf ? Mouais, je pense pas que ça soit la meilleure manière de s'adresser à un monstre de son envergure mais bon, je vais pas changer ma façon de parler pour ses beaux poils.

-En vérité mon garçon, si je suis là c'est pour te parler du spectacle auquel je viens d'assister. Mes orbites deviennent vides un instant lorsque je repense au chien de tout à l'heure.

-Oh… Euh… Je peux tout expliquer… Enfin presque… Il secoue la tête négativement.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, en vérité, j'ai une offre à te proposer. J'hausse un sourcil.

-Une offre ? Il acquiesce doucement.

-Oui, une offre. Mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que nous allions dans un autre endroit pour parler : cette ruelle n'est pas vraiment accueillante, n'est-ce pas ? » Il continue de me sourire gentiment pendant que j'hoche doucement la tête. Bien que je sois toujours sur la défensive, je suis sagement le roi qui commence à se diriger ailleurs. Je reste derrière lui pour garder un œil dessus : même si c'est le chef des lieux, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Le roi Asgore et moi sommes désormais en un lieu assez sombre mais lumineux grâce aux fleurs bleues qui jonchent le sol : cet endroit est appelé Waterfall. Nous nous sommes installés sur un banc avant qu'il reprenne la conversation là où nous l'avions laissé.

« Tu sais Sans, je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu as agit de cette manière avec ces jeunes garçons, mais je me doute bien que si tu as agit comme cela, c'était pour une bonne raison. Je t'ai donc observé durant votre petite querelle, et j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de spéciale en toi.

-De spéciale ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Hm… Dis-moi, est-ce que ta maman répondait au nom de… Cambria ? Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il évoque le nom de ma mère.

-Ouais… Il hoche la tête à plusieurs reprises, il a l'air satisfait.

-Haha, je le savais, tu dégages la même aura puissante et dévastatrice que ta défunte mère, même à ton âge, je suis impressionné.

-Pour être honnête… Ce qui s'est passé dans cette ruelle… J'en n'ai pas le moindre souvenir. J'étais tellement fou de rage que ma magie a prit possession de mon corps sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit… J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me servir de cette magie pour me battre vous savez, je l'utilise simplement pour me téléporter et pour faire léviter des trucs jusqu'à moi parce que j'suis trop paresseux. Mes paroles le font rire. Heheh, tant mieux.

-Je comprends tout à fait mon garçon : une si grande puissance ne peut être maitrisée aussi tôt.

-Hm… Ouais… Et dooonc… Pour revenir à cette offre ?

-J'y arrive j'y arrive ne t'en fais pas. Donc, comme je le disais, je t'ai observé durant ce petit affrontement, et j'ai remarqué que tes capacités de téléportation étaient exceptionnelles, tu sembles maitriser cela à la perfection. J'hausse les épaules.

-Ouais, j'me débrouille.

-Ecoute : comme tu dois certainement le savoir, la guerre entre les monstres et les humains est loin d'être finit. Toutefois, il y a tout de même un risque pour qu'un humain atterrisse dans l'Underground à cause d'un énorme trou qui est situé au niveau des Ruines. J'ai donc besoin de recruter de nouvelles sentinelles pour garantir la sécurité du peuple.

-Des… Des sentinelles ? Il acquiesce sagement.

-Oui, des sentinelles. Ce sont des monstres qui guettent l'arrivée des humains. Et si un jour une sentinelle aperçoit un humain, il doit immédiatement aller prévenir un membre de la Garde Royale qui se chargera d'exécuter la cible. Il s'oriente vers moi et me sourit. Tu comprends où je veux en venir Sans ? Avec tes capacités de téléportation, tu pourrais alerter la présence d'un humain plus vite que quiconque. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je commence à comprendre un peu mieux la situation.

-Attendez vous… vous êtes en train de me proposer un job là ? Son sourire s'agrandit.

-C'est exactement ça mon garçon. Alors ? Il tend sa main vers moi. Acceptes-tu ma proposition ? » Alors là, j'en reviens pas. Après toutes ces années de galère, des mois et des mois passés à chercher un job sans le moindre résultat satisfaisant… Le roi des monstres débarquent de nulle part après m'avoir vu me battre contre des gosses pour me proposer un job… C'était tellement inespéré. Heheh, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de se battre pour trouver un job ici, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps. Je ne tarde pas à pratiquement me jeter sur la main du roi Asgore que je serre rapidement dans la mienne.

« J-Je suis à votre service monsieur ! Il ricane.

-A la bonne heure ! Je suis ravi que cela te fasse plaisir.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point… Depuis le temps que je cherche comment me sortir dans ce merdier…

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi t'aider un peu plus Sans : en tant que 'soldat' du roi, il faut que tu ais un mode de vie tout à fait honorable, tu ne crois pas ? J'hoche rapidement la tête. Alors ? Où est-ce que tu souhaiterais t'installer ? Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux : euh, j'ai bien entendu ?

-Vous… Quoi ?... Vous êtes prêt à m'acheter une maison ?

-Evidemment. Pour toi et ton petit frère. Tu peux décider de l'emplacement de la maison. Ma réflexion sur le choix est de courte durée.

-Snowdin. Je veux m'installer à Snowdin s'il vous plait ! Il ricane de plus bel.

-Très bien mon garçon ! Ca serait fait ! Cependant, avant toute chose, j'aimerais que tu rencontres une partie de mon équipe qui a installé des caméras un peu partout dans l'Underground, ils pourraient t'aider pour ton travail, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ouais bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez.

-Allons-y sans perdre plus de temps dans ce cas. Le laboratoire est à quelques pas d'ici, au niveau de Hotland, cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ? J'hausse les épaules.

-Nah, ça me dérange pas de marcher, même si je préfère mes raccourcis.

-Oui je n'en doute pas, en tout cas, j'ai hâte que tu rencontres mon scientifique Royal. » On se relève du banc tandis que je remets mes mains dans mes poches et qu'on commence à se diriger vers la zone la plus chaude des souterrains. Putain j'y reviens pas, j'ai enfin obtenu un job. Un job auprès de la garde du roi. Enfin, je vais devoir surveiller l'arrivée des humains pour prévenir la Garde Royale, mais c'est pareil, je veille à la sécurité des monstres. C'est vraiment incroyable ce qui m'arrive : il y avait combien de pourcentage de chance que le roi en personne voit ce que j'ai fait à ces gamins pour ensuite trouver que mes pouvoirs de téléportation pouvaient être utiles au bien de la communauté. J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer le travail et d'en parler à Papyrus, mais d'abord, direction le laboratoire.


	6. Le laboratoire

**Chapitre 6) Le laboratoire**

Il y a un effet un immense bâtiment qui fait penser à un laboratoire au niveau de la zone volcanique. Je continue de suivre sagement le roi qui salue joyeusement les employés qui sont tous vêtus d'une blouse blanche impeccable tandis que nous ne tardons pas à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. C'est incroyable à l'intérieur : les murs et le sol sont parfaitement propres, des fleurs sont installées un peu partout, et chaque chose semble être rangée à une place bien précise. Heheh, ça me change de ma chambre. On se croirait presque dans un hôpital, c'est vraiment hallucinant. Soudainement, pendant que je suis trop occupé à reluquer la décoration, nous entamons un virage tandis que je rentre en collisions avec quelqu'un. Je ferme un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir prudemment pendant que je vois cette femme dinosaure ramasser les papiers qu'elle a fait tomber à cause de moi. Je m'avance donc vers elle et utilise mes pouvoirs pour faire léviter ses feuilles jusqu'à elle.

« Heh, j'suis désolé, je regardais pas vraiment où j'allais. Mon nom est Sans, et je suis la nouvelle main d'œuvre d'Asgore. Ca te dirait que je te donne un coup de main ?

-Oh ! Me-merci Sans ! Je suis le docteur Alphys, ra-ravie de te rencontrer !

-Heheh, tu dois être le scientifique Royal dont j'entends parler tout le temps ?

-Oh non non ! Je suis juste une de s-ses élèves. Elle m'indique une porte derrière moi, donc je me retourne pour regarder. Le scientifique est en bas, par-par ici ! » Le roi passe devant moi et je le suis donc tandis qu'Alphys retourne s'occuper de ce qu'elle a à faire. Après avoir bougé un cadre qui a fait apparaitre un ascenseur, nous entrons dans l'appareil pour descendre dans les profondeurs du laboratoire. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, une immense salle avec diverses inventions se découvre devant nous. Après avoir fait quelques pas, je remarque un homme, lui aussi vêtu d'une blouse blanche, en train d'essayer de réparer une machine. Bien que ses deux mains soient occupées, deux autres mains fantomatiques semblent l'assister dans sa tâche tandis qu'il se parle à lui-même.

« Cette satanée machine… Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec elle ? Le bloc cylindrique est pourtant fonctionnel… ainsi que les bougies d'allumage… alors qu'est-ce qui m'échappe ? » Je suis du regard Asgore qui entre dans la pièce et se dirige vers cet homme. Après un moment d'hésitation, je le suis et me replace à ses côtés tout en gardant mon regard vers ce scientifique.

« Tu es donc là, toujours en train de travailler à l'écart des autres n'est-ce pas ? L'homme ne se retourne pas et continue de gérer sa machine.

-Oh, bonjour monseigneur. Entrez je vous en prie, j'essaye simplement de réparer cette machine.

-Comme d'habitude tu es concentré sur un grand projet mon ami. Toutefois, tu devrais faire une pause le temps que je te présente quelqu'un. Il finit par se retourner pour enfin poser son regard sur le roi qui continue de lui sourire.

-La science n'attend pas monseigneur. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des pauses et laisser le temps défiler, c'est beaucoup trop stressant. Cependant, j'accorderai toujours de mon temps à notre roi et à ses invités. Il baisse enfin les yeux vers moi, puis nous nous regardons longuement. Alors… qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?... » Il a l'air dérouté par ma présence, comme s'il me connaissait et qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois ici. Il relève ensuite son regard vers Asgore tandis que quelque chose dans la machine du scientifique attire mon attention. Je laisse donc les deux adultes parler entre eux pour m'approcher un peu et m'accroupir auprès de la machine. Hm… Ouais, c'est bien ce qui me semblait, une bougie d'allumage n'est pas correctement allumée. Je décide donc de changer sa position pour qu'elle soit fonctionnelle. La machine n'a pas l'air de fonctionner… pourtant tout semble en ordre… Je change donc la vitesse avec le piston principal et bingo, la machine se relance.

« TOI ! Le cri du scientifique à mon égard fait clignoter un instant mon œil en bleu tandis que je me redresse et remet mes mains dans mes poches. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Eloigne-toi de cette machine !

-Euh, excusez-moi mais vous voulez vraiment que ce truc soit cassé ? Il s'avance vers sa machine avant de s'accroupir pour vérifier les statistiques qui s'affichent à l'écran.

-La machine… elle est complètement fonctionnelle… Comment l'as-tu redémarrée ? J'hausse les épaules.

-J'ai remarqué qu'une bougie d'allumage n'était pas correctement allumée alors j'ai réajusté sa position. Et j'ai aussi changé sa vitesse avec le piston principal. Je continue de l'observer pendant qu'il répète ma dernière phrase en marmonnant. Puis je lui administre un clin d'œil lorsque je remarque qu'il porte un badge avec son nom écrit dessus. Alors, docteur Gaster… Vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle sentinelle pour vous donner un coup de main ? Il se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard ennuyé. Il finit par saisir l'une de mes mains pour la serrer.

-Très bien. Bienvenue dans l'équipe Royale, Sans.

-Wow, vraiment ? Heh, merci beaucoup docteur G. ! L'une de ses mains spectrales replace ses lunettes correctement.

-Soit là tous les matins à 7h, prêt à travailler, soit au labo', soit sur le terrain. Et tu prendras un uniforme un sortant… Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. C'est clair ? Il relâche ma main tandis que je retourne auprès du roi, prêt à sortir.

-Ouaip, comme de l'eau de roche. » Asgore et moi sortons donc du laboratoire. Alors ça y est, je suis officiellement devenu une sentinelle. J'ai envie de sauter de joie et de le hurler au monde entier, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Cette première approche que j'ai eue avec Gaster m'a semblé vraiment étrange. J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose cloche avec lui… Je sais pas vraiment quoi… Comme s'il gardait quelque chose profondément dans son âme, que ce soit de la haine, ou autre chose… J'observe un instant le scientifique par-dessus mon épaule, puis j'ai à peine le temps de voir qu'il reluque ses mains, que la porte se referme rapidement.

Le lendemain, Papyrus et moi sommes désormais installés dans notre nouveau chez nous, à Snowdin. Heheh, le roi a vraiment assuré. Je sais pas vraiment comment il a fait pour trouver une maison aussi cool en plein milieu de la ville, mais en tout cas, elle est vraiment parfaite, pour rien au monde je ne me séparerais de cette maison. Un beau salon spacieux, une cuisine équipée, une grande salle de bain, deux chambres distinctes pour Pap' et moi : franchement, c'est le top. Et d'ailleurs, on en a profité pour refaire notre garde robe : Papyrus s'est contenté de s'acheter un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon bleu tandis que moi je me suis acheté une nouvelle veste bleu à capuche grise, un t-shirt blanc, un short noir avec des rayures blanches, et des pantoufles roses pâles. Ouaip, dans le magasin j'ai voulu me racheter des baskets neuves, mais mon frère m'a fait remarquer que j'utilisais pratiquement jamais mes jambes puisque je passe mon temps à me téléporter, j'ai donc décidé d'acheter ça à la place, c'est beaucoup moins cher et plus confortable.

Je finis d'enfiler ma nouvelle blouse avant de me rendre dans la chambre de Papyrus pour lui montrer ce que ça donne. Lorsque je rentre, je vois mon petit frère en train de sauter joyeusement sur son lit.

« Wowie ! Des nouveaux vêtements ! Une nouvelle maison ! Un nouveau lit ! C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! Je ris un peu tandis qu'il finit par se cacher sous la couverture en continuant de chantonner gaiement.

-Heh Pap, je vais y aller moi. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises pendant mon absence, hein ? Il se contente de sortir uniquement sa tête pour me répondre.

-Alors tu es vraiment une sentinelle frérot ? C'est trop cool ! Je ne peux pas attendre d'être dans la Garde Royale un jour pour travailler avec toi ! Puis il finit par remarquer mon accoutrement. Wowie, tu es classe avec ça Sans !

-Heheh, merci frangin. Je dois admettre que pour mon premier jour de travail, je suis en pleine… uni-forme. » Je ne laisse pas le temps à mon petit frère de me crier dessus que je me téléporte déjà pour atterrir devant le laboratoire. Je me dirige lentement vers l'ascenseur qui mène à la partie la plus basse du bâtiment. Une fois dans l'engin, je baisse la tête et réfléchis longuement : comment est-ce que ça va se passer ? Gaster avait vraiment l'air d'avoir un os contre moi hier… Pourtant je suis sûr que je ne l'ai jamais croisé auparavant… Soudainement, mon œil gauche clignote un instant en bleu : mais au fait… comment connait-il mon nom ? Je suis sûr et certain qu'Asgore et moi ne l'avons pas évoqué hier…

* * *

A partir d'ici, les prochains chapitres seront totalement inventés, bonne continuation !


	7. Le test

**Chapitre 7) Le test**

Je continue de réfléchir un instant lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin sur l'antre de Gaster. Je finis par hausser les épaules avant de sortir de l'engin qui repart presque aussitôt et de me diriger vers le scientifique que j'aperçois au loin. Le bruit de mes pas lui fait relever la tête tandis qu'il se retourne et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est moi qui suis sur le point d'arriver. Ses yeux dévient rapidement sur le mur situé derrière moi tandis qu'il finit par s'exprimer.

« Tu es en retard. J'hausse un sourcil. Pardon ? Pourtant je suis sûr d'être partie en avance pour mon premier jour. Je me retourne pour regarder l'heure à mon tour puis mes yeux se ferment à moitié lorsque je constate qu'il est 7h01.

-Euh… A vrai dire, j'appel pas ça 'être en retard' Doc'… Il remet ses lunettes en place.

-Je suis scientifique, pas docteur. Je fais rouler mes yeux avant de me retourner vers lui.

-Ouais désolé bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? On répare des machines ? On va sur le terrain ? On-

-Silence. J'obéis à contrecœur pendant qu'il soupire. Prend l'ascenseur et retourne là-haut : Alphys a certainement prévu certaines tâches pour toi. C'est à mon tour de soupirer.

-Sérieusement ? Enfin j'veux dire… J'veux bien que je sois nouveau et que je sois jeune et tout ce que vous voulez mais… j'aimerais bien éviter de faire des tâches ingrates du genre… ramener votre café et ce genre de truc, vous voyez ?

-Sans, tu es une sentinelle à présent. Cela signifie donc que tu dois être prêt à éventuellement faire face à un humain si tu n'arrives pas à prévenir à temps un membre de la Garde Royale. Nous n'allons pas te demander ce genre de chose stupide, ne sois pas idiot. Il m'indique l'ascenseur du menton. Allez, va voir Alphys. » Je me pince les lèvres et finit par faire demi-tour tout en remettant mes mains dans mes poches. Bravo, quelle bonne impression pour le premier jour de boulot… C'est clair qu'avec ce genre de remarques stupides il va m'apprécier un peu plus… Faudra que je réfléchisse à deux fois avant d'ouvrir ma bouche pour dire n'importe quoi la prochaine fois. J'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'engin et j'en profite pour repenser aux paroles de Gaster. J'écarquille les yeux puis me retourne vivement.

« Au fait, comment vous connaissez mon-… nom… ? » … Personne. Je zieute la zone et me penche un peu pour voir s'il n'est pas dans une salle à proximité… mais non, Gaster n'est plus là. Il peut se téléporter lui aussi ?... C'est peut-être une faculté que seuls les squelettes ont ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que l'ascenseur est déjà là. Je reluque une dernière fois l'endroit avant d'entrer pour remonter.

J'erre à présent dans l'immense laboratoire à la recherche de la femme dinosaure. Si certains adultes me dévisagent avec un regard méfiant, d'autres ont l'air plutôt ravis de voir des nouvelles jeunes recrues comme moi. C'est vrai que ça doit être déstabilisant pour eux, ils doivent certainement se dire qu'un jeune de 16 ans comme moi ne fera absolument pas le poids sur le terrain. Ils pensent sûrement que face à un humain, je perdrai toutes traces de courage et que je rentrerai chez moi pour pleurer de peur. Heheh, j'en sais foutrement rien de ce qu'ils pensent en me lançant ce genre de regard, mais en tout cas, je sais que j'ai ma place ici. Je serai prêt à me battre contre n'importe qui si cela nous permet de remporter la guerre contre les humains et de retourner à la surface. Je ferai tout et viendrai à bout de n'importe qui si cela permet à Papyrus de voir le soleil un jour. Enfin bon, quoiqu'il en soit, j'aperçois enfin Alphys. Elle est en train de parler avec… Gaster ?!

« Ah Sans, te voilà enfin.

-… Mais comment vous… ? Il m'ignore complètement tandis qu'Alphys se tourne vers moi.

-Bien, le roi nous avez parlé de tes capacités de téléportation c'est ça ? E-est-ce que tu peux nous faire une démonstration ?

-Téléporte nous dans les Ruines par exemple.» Je fronce les sourcils vers Gaster : bon, il n'a décidément pas envie de me répondre apparemment. Tant pis, je ferais avec. Ok, il veut qu'on aille dans les Ruines… Il a pas choisit la porte à côté cet enfoiré… Enfin bon, j'imagine que c'est un moyen de me tester, ils veulent sûrement savoir ce que je vaux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer un maximum. Je visualise la zone où je veux aller tandis que la magie afflue dans mon œil gauche. En général, j'arrive à me téléporter sans aucun problème et sans avoir besoin de me concentrer autant, mais là il me demande d'emmener trois personnes. Au final, je rouvre les yeux avant de toucher une partie de leur corps à chacun, et en un battement de cil, nous arrivons au niveau des Ruines. Bon, j'ai choisi de nous téléporter dans la zone enneigée juste après la sortie des Ruines, en vérité, c'est plus facile pour moi d'atterrir en extérieur, surtout avec des gens qui m'accompagnent. Je me tourne enfin vers les adultes : Alphys a l'air un peu secoué tandis que Gaster a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien.

« T-très bien Sans ! Au moins nous sommes sûrs de pouvoir compter sur toi puisque tu as réussi à te téléporter ici sans problème. Je penche un peu la tête du côté pour montrer mon incompréhension. Gaster se retourne et indique le bout du chemin enneigé qui est derrière.

-Ton poste principal est situé là-bas Sans. En continuant sur ce chemin, tu tomberas sur une petite station en bois qui te servira de loge en quelque sorte. Ainsi, je t'ai demandé de nous téléporter ici pour voir si tu es aptes à revenir au laboratoire en te téléportant si jamais tu aperçois un humain : j'imagine que tu sais déjà que la seule chance pour qu'un humain arrive dans l'Underground, c'est qu'il tombe depuis cet énorme trou situé à l'intérieur des Ruines.

-Ouaip, le roi m'en a déjà parlé en me recrutant.

-B-bien, nous allons passer au test suivant. J-j'imagine que tu sais te battre Sans, n'est-ce pas ? J'hoche sagement la tête. D-d'accord, nous aimerions bien voir les attaques dont tu disposes si tu le veux bien.

-Euh… Bah je sais seulement manier l'âme des gens et faire apparaitre des os de tailles et de couleurs différentes.

-C'est-à-dire ? » Je dévie mon regard vers Gaster. J'hésite un instant mais je finis par transformer son âme en bleu avant de le faire voler dans les airs à ma guise. Il reste totalement stoïque et observe Alphys prendre des notes. Cette vision m'agace un peu, donc je fais jaillir des os du sol avant de placer le scientifique juste au-dessus et de faire en sorte que son corps subisse de nouveau les lois de la gravité. Lorsqu'il est sur le point d'effleurer les os, je maintiens son corps dans les airs avant de le déposer un peu plus loin tandis que des os bleus l'entourent. Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction et je me contente de lui assimiler un clin d'œil.

« Si c'est bleu, ça veut dire que vous ne devez pas bouger. Je l'observe cependant sortir de là en se prenant quelques dégâts qui ne font même pas bouger ses points de vies.

-Hm… Tu sembles assez doué pour t'occuper d'un humain, mais le seul problème, c'est que tu ne fais qu'un point de dégât… Et aussi… Il me reluque et plisse un peu les yeux tandis qu'ils s'éclairent d'une petite lueur violette. Tu n'as qu'un seul point de vie Sans. Je déglutis et fronce les sourcils, méfiant.

-Euh… Ouais… C'est un petit détail ça… Les deux adultes se lancent un petit regard avant de soupirer en même temps.

-Bien, nous verrons cela plus tard, en attendant, tu peux rentrer chez toi Sans, nous en avons fini avec les analyses d'aujourd'hui te concernant.

-Oh, cool, mais… Vous voulez que je vous ramène au labo' ? Il secoue la tête négativement.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, nous pouvons nous débrouiller. A demain Sans. » Ils se contentent de me saluer une dernière fois avant de commencer à rebrousser chemin. Hm… Je m'attarde pas plus que ça et décide de me téléporter chez moi, directement dans le salon. Je soupire d'aise tandis que mon regard se pose sur mon petit frère qui est certainement en train de faire ses devoirs à en juger par la tête qu'il tire. Je m'approche un peu de lui.

« Quoi d'neuf frangin ? Il se redresse vivement et se retourne vers moi, tout sourire.

-Sans ! Tu es rentré ! Il saisit une feuille qu'il place juste devant mes orbites. Faut que tu m'aides pour mes exercices de math ! C'est trop dur ! T'es un scientifique maintenant ça doit être facile pour toi ! Je fais reculer la feuille avant de lui administrer un petit clin d'œil.

-Wow, ça math-riste vraiment Pap', mais désolé, tu dois réussir tout seul. » Je lui caresse affectueusement le crâne avant de le laisser : une bouteille de ketchup m'attend dans le frigo.


	8. Intrusion

**Chapitre 8) Intrusion**

De retour dans le salon avec ma bouteille de ketchup que je sirote tranquillement tout en observant mon petit frère galérer sur ses exercices de maths, je réfléchis un peu à ce premier jour de travail. Je me demande si ma performance a réussi à les convaincre que je ferai une bonne sentinelle… Et j'espère que mon seul petit point de vie ne va pas me faire faux-bon… Gaster avait l'air assez déçu lorsqu'il a découvert ça… Enfin bon, peut-être que je m'en fais trop. Ils sont peut-être rentrés rapidement pour trouver un moyen de me faire gagner des points de vies ? En vérité, vu toutes les machines bizarres qu'ils ont au labo', ça m'étonnerait même pas que ce genre d'engin existe déjà. Pendant mes quelques minutes de réflexion, j'entends la voix de Papyrus qui me sort de mes pensées de temps en temps.

« Sans ? Si tu bois 3 fois 6 bouteilles de ketchup… T'en bois combien ?

-18.

-C'est beaucoup ! Je l'entends écrire sur sa feuille. Et si tu bois 6 fois 7 bouteilles ?

-42. Il repose son crayon et soulève sa feuille qu'il observe joyeusement.

-Wowie ! Merci frangin ! Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je comprends enfin pourquoi Papyrus me posait ces questions bizarres. J'utilise ma magie sur lui et sa feuille pour les ramener à moi et les faire léviter sous mes yeux.

-Sérieusement Pap' ? Il m'observe avec ses petits yeux tristes et sa bouche tremblante. Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé, avant de le libérer de mon emprise. Première et dernière fois petit monstre.

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! Merci Sans ! » Et le voilà repartit avec sa feuille en main dans sa chambre. Ce gosse j'vous jure… Il arrivera toujours à m'avoir avec les têtes qu'il tire. Enfin bon, j'imagine que j'aurais dû être plus attentif au lieu de ne penser qu'à moi et à mon premier jour de boulot. Quoiqu'il en soit, je décide moi aussi de regagner ma chambre après m'être levé pour mettre ma bouteille à la poubelle. Je retire mes pantoufles et ma blouse pour finir simplement en short et en t-shirt avant de m'allonger dans mon lit. Mais soudainement, je ne tarde pas à entendre des plaintes de mon frère qui hurle mon prénom : merde, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Je me relève donc pour quitter mon antre avant de gagner la chambre de Papyrus. Tout en m'avançant vers le lit, j'utilise ma magie pour attirer le livre préféré de mon frère, intitulé Peek-A-Boo with a Fluffy Bunny, vers moi. Je prends ensuite place devant le lit pendant que Papyrus m'observe faire sagement.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de ton histoire avant d'aller dormir, hein bro' ? » Il se contente d'hocher rapidement la tête tout en serrant sa couverture dans ses mains, impatient que je commence la lecture.

Ok, Papyrus s'est enfin endormi. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge : 22h43. Mouais, on va dire que c'est raisonnable pour quelqu'un qui doit être au travail à 7h. Je range silencieusement le livre à l'aide de ma magie avant de me téléporter en bas, histoire d'aller boire un peu avant de retourner me coucher. Je me gratte distraitement l'arrière du crâne pendant que je marche vers la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement à l'extérieur attire mon regard. Une silhouette est postée à la fenêtre et semble m'observer. L'individu prend finalement la fuite lorsqu'il remarque que je le regarde à mon tour. Je ne tarde pas à me téléporter à l'extérieur pour suivre cet inconnu… mais il n'y a plus personne… Sérieusement ? Je fronce les sourcils et remets mes mains dans mes poches tout en zieutant la zone. Lorsque je baisse la tête, des traces de pas se distinguent clairement sur le sol enneigé tandis que les pas s'éloignent un peu de Snowdin pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la ville. J'hausse les épaules et décide de suivre docilement ces traces, après tout, si ce mec était là pour m'observer, ce n'était pas par hasard. Si c'est encore un de ces enfoirés qui veut du mal à mon frère… Enfin bon, nous n'y sommes pas encore, et je préfère ne pas y penser.

Les traces de pas m'ont finalement mené beaucoup plus loin que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai finalement atterri devant une petite cabane en bois qui délimite la fin du chemin qui mène au Ruine. Hm… J'imagine que c'est ça la station dont me parlait Gaster tout à l'heure, ma fameuse loge. Toujours les mains dans les poches, je suis du regard les pas dans la neige qui semblent contourner la cabane pour finir dedans. Je préfère faire le tour plutôt que de me pencher au dessus pour voir s'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. Je ne fais dépasser que ma tête du mur, et lorsque je suis en mesure d'observer le logement, des lances bleues jaillissent du sol pour m'empêcher d'entrer. J'ai le réflexe de me téléporter vers l'arrière, mais lorsque je réapparais, mon corps entre en collision avec quelqu'un qui se trouvait certainement derrière moi. Nous nous remettons en place pour nous faire face. Bizarre… J'avais encore jamais vu de femme-poisson en armure dans l'Underground. Même si elle affiche un visage fermé et pas vraiment rassurant, c'est elle qui engage la conversation.

« C'est donc toi la nouvelle sentinelle, n'est-ce pas ? Je ferme mon œil droit pour lui assimiler un clin d'œil.

-Ouaip, et on peut dire que cette petite chasse m'a requin-qué à bloc. Elle garde la même expression dure.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre. J'hausse les épaules.

-Bah… J'avais pas vraiment l'anchois à vrai dire. J'ai pas l'habitude de me faire épier chez moi tu sais ? Elle finit par être un peu moins sérieusement et s'autorise un petit sourire.

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste qu'on m'a parlé de toi quand je suis rentrée aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas pu attendre demain pour voir de quoi tu avais l'air : ils m'ont dit que tu étais jeune mais que tu te débrouillais bien. Déjà, tu as de bon réflexe, tu t'es téléporté à la vue de mes lances.

-Ouais bah je voulais pas finir écaillé sur place. Mes blagues finissent par avoir raison de son sérieux puisqu'elle se met à rire.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Undyne, j'ai hâte de travailler à tes côtés. Je ferme désormais mon œil gauche pour lui administrer un clin d'œil.

-Heheh, je m'appel Sans, et… de même. Elle finit par me dévisager bizarrement lorsqu'elle remarque ce changement au niveau de mes yeux.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je rouvre mes deux yeux que je dévie vers le sol.

-Euh… Bah… Je prends une grande inspiration et la regarde de nouveau dans les yeux. Ouais bon, j'imagine que je peux te le dire à toi : ma puissance magique me vient principalement de mon œil gauche. Si je ferme mon œil droit pour assimiler un clin d'œil à quelqu'un, c'est donc le gauche qui reste ouvert, et donc, je peux réagir plus vite si la personne en face essaie quoique ce soit. Et si je ferme mon œil gauche, bah ça veut dire que j'ai confiance en la personne avec qui je discute. Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Tu dois trouver ça bizarre ou idiot, mais pour moi c'est important. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non t'en fais pas, on a tous nos petites manières j'imagine. » A travers les arbres, les premiers rayons du 'soleil' viennent illuminer l'armure d'Undyne qui m'éblouit un peu. Je me retourne donc pour observer ce petit spectacle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment comprit comment il pouvait y avoir un cycle jour/nuit dans l'Underground : on vit sous terre, et le seul lien que nous avons avec la surface, c'est le trou béant situé dans les Ruines, donc techniquement, il est censé faire nuit tout le temps non ? Enfin bon, j'imagine que c'est pas très important. Puis je me remémore quelques souvenirs de la surface pendant que j'évoque ce soleil fictif : là-haut, lorsque le soleil se montrait, c'était pour annoncer le début de la journée… Donc… Je me retourne rapidement vers Undyne, paniqué.

« Euh, dis, t'as pas l'heure par hasard ? Elle secoue la tête négativement.

-Navrée.

-Merde… Bon euh, c'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Undyne, fait pas trop le marlin à l'avenir hein. Elle m'observe en haussant un sourcil. Quoi ? Me regarde pas avec ces yeux de merlan frits. Elle lève les yeux au ciel tout en souriant un peu.

-Ils m'avaient parlé de ton humour, mais je pensais pas que c'était aussi poussé.

-Heheh, mes blagues ont toujours un Sans bien précis. Elle se masse doucement les yeux, je crois que je commence déjà à la faire craquer psychologiquement. Enfin bref, faut vraiment que j'y aille là, à plus tard. » En un claquement de doigt, me voilà de retour chez moi. Eh ben dis donc, je pensais pas que cette sortie nocturne me prendrait autant de temps… Heureusement que je crains pas le froid, sinon je serais déjà mort à cause de ça je pense. Bon, je jette un petit coup d'œil à l'heure pendant que je suis encore dans le salon. … … … 7h38. Ok… Bon ben… J'espère au moins que Papyrus est déjà réveillé et qu'il est déjà partit pour l'école… Histoire qu'il ne soit pas aussi en retard que moi.


	9. Entrainement

**Chapitre 9) Entrainement**

Avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour aller enfiler ma blouse, je vais d'abord jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre de Papyrus pour m'assurer qu'il est bel et bien partit. Je pousse doucement la porte avant de constater avec effroi que mon petit frère dort encore sagement dans son lit. Ok, là, je vais peut-être commencer à paniquer légèrement.

« P-P-P-Papyrus ! Lève-toi frérot ! On est méga en retard là ! Cependant, ça n'a pas l'air de l'affoler plus que ça puisqu'il se contente d'ouvrir l'un de ses yeux pour me dévisager.

-Saaans… On est mercredi… J'ai pas d'école le mercredi… ... Putain, j'ai presque envie de me décomposer sur place. Je suis juste en train de perdre encore plus de temps tout en dérangeant mon frère.

-Oh… Ouais… C'est vrai… Désolé bro', rendors-toi, moi je pars travailler hein. » Il se contente de bailler pendant que je referme doucement la porte avant de courir jusqu'à ma chambre. J'enfile rapidement ma blouse et mes pantoufles avant de me téléporter sans plus tarder au laboratoire, dans un premier temps, puis, directement dans les sous-sols dans un second temps. Je suis agréablement accueilli par le somptueux visage blasé de Gaster qui semble vouloir m'arracher les os.

« Heh, quoi d'neuf G. ?... Désolé pour le retard… ? Il croise ses bras contre son torse et soupire.

-Est-ce que tu sais quelle heure il est Sans ?

-Euh… Ouais désolé, j'ai eu un problème de dernière minute et… et après j'ai dû m'occuper de mon frère et-

-C'est ma faute Gaster. Le scientifique relève son regard tandis que je me retourne vers cette voix familière qui s'approche de nous. J'étais tellement surexcitée à l'idée de rencontrer le ptit que je l'ai fait un peu flipper hier soir, et du coup, on a pas mal discuté et je l'ai gardé trop longtemps avec moi. Je me retourne vers Gaster pour lui administrer un petit clin d'œil.

-Ouaip, c'était Undyne mon problème de dernière minute. On dirait qu'elle m'a vraiment… porté la poiss-on aujourd'hui. Bon, si ma blague réussit à faire rire Undyne, c'est pas vraiment la même chose du côté du scientifique.

-Très bien, ça ira pour cette fois. Il fait demi-tour pour retourner auprès d'une de ses machines j'imagine. Tu peux disposer Undyne vient Sans. » Je salue rapidement ma nouvelle amie que je n'oublie pas de remercier pour son intervention avant de suivre Gaster.

Au final, il ne se dirigeait pas du tout vers une de ces machines farfelues. Nous sommes tous les deux ensembles dans une pièce assez spacieuse que je n'avais jamais remarqué jusque là, ce qui est assez étonnant d'ailleurs : vu sa taille imposante, elle ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue. Il semble que la salle soit piégée, c'est assez remarquable par rapport à toutes les fissures sur les murs et sur le sol. Les pièges sont probablement activables depuis le panneau de configuration que j'aperçois au bout de la pièce. Hm… Après avoir vu ce dont j'étais capable, Gaster veut peut-être me tester en condition réelle cette fois-ci ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me poser plus de question puisque la voix du scientifique dans mon dos me sort de mes pensées.

« Très bien Sans, puisque j'ai remarqué que tu n'as qu'un seul point de vie, j'ai décidé de t'apprendre une nouvelle attaque que tu devrais pouvoir réaliser sans problème avec un peu d'entrainement. Tes autres attaques me semblent assez limitées pour assurer ta survie, donc j'espère que celle-ci te sera d'une grande aide. » J'écoute attentivement les paroles de Gaster jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse apparaitre un crâne énorme de monstre juste derrière lui. La vision de cette chose me fait reculer de quelques pas tandis que les yeux du scientifique virent au violet, comme ceux de la créature. Je ne saurais pas vraiment décrire cette chose… Ca ressemble à une sorte de crâne de chèvre… Ou peut-être que je me fais des idées…

« Ce monstre qui se trouve derrière moi est l'une de mes inventions : je l'ai nommée 'Gaster Blaster'.

-Wow… On peut dire que c'est vraiment monstrueux ce que vous êtes capables de faire…

-Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, tu es aussi capable d'en invoquer, il suffit juste d'un peu d'entrainement. Je finis par quitter le Blaster des yeux pour me concentrer sur Gaster.

-Comment est-ce que je peux être en mesure d'invoquer une de _vos_ créations ? Cette question semble le gêné un peu puisqu'il met pas mal de temps avant de me répondre.

-C'est une capacité que tous les squelettes possèdent. J'hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

-Comme le fait de pouvoir se téléporter ? Il me dévisage d'un air ennuyé, comme si mes questions lui posaient de sérieux problème. Il finit par faire demi-tour pour quitter la salle.

-Reste ici et entraine-toi à invoquer des Blaster. Je te laisse le mien pour que tu puisses te l'imaginer. Je retourne travailler sur autre chose, je reviendrais te voir plus tard. » Puis il s'en va sagement tandis que ce crâne volant reste là à m'observer tranquillement. 'Reste ici et entraine-toi' heheh, il est marrant lui, je suis censé faire comment pour invoquer un truc que j'ai jamais fait ?... Bon, j'imagine que ça doit pas être si différent d'invoquer des os, ça doit juste prendre plus de magie je pense. N'empêche, avec ce genre de chose à mes côtés, je pourrai être capable de protéger Papyrus sans problème. Ok, faut vraiment que je me donne à fond pour maitriser les Blaster à la perfection. Je fixe longuement le monstre volant avant de fermer les yeux pour me concentrer profondément. Je visualise le crâne… Je le vois se créer à mes côtés… Je me vois en train de le contrôler… En train de veiller sur Pap'… Je me concentre pendant quelques secondes tandis que je sens la magie s'affluer dans mon œil gauche. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le réflexe de lever ma main gauche vers le ciel et… rien ne se passe. D'un battement de paupière, la magie se dissipe et je fais redescendre ma main que je fixe un instant. Pourquoi j'ai eu ce réflexe ? Ca me rappel vaguement quelque chose… Puis mon œil clignote un instant en bleu lorsque des images me reviennent en tête : ces gosses tyranniques… le règlement de compte… le chien leader… mon corps qui agissait seul… la magie abondante qui me contrôlait… Je secoue vivement la tête, voulant à tout prix effacer ces horribles images de ma mémoire. Je finis par prendre une grande inspiration pour me concentrer de nouveau sur le Blaster pour renouveler l'essai… mais rien ne se passe.

Ca doit faire la dixième tentative que j'échoue maintenant… si ce n'est plus. Je commence vraiment à être crevé là… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, je devrais éviter de m'épuiser à la tâche. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'y arriver. Je veux tellement savoir invoquer et contrôler ces monstres à ma guise pour assurer ma protection… sa protection… notre protection… Mes paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourde, et sans que je ne décide de quoi que ce soit, mon corps finit par tomber à terre pendant que je m'endors déjà.

« SANS ! Le cri de Gaster me réveille en sursaut tandis que mon œil clignote un instant avant que je me remette sur pied. Tu étais sérieusement en train de dormir sur ton lieu de travail ?! J'espère que tu as réussi à invoquer un Blaster au moins. Je me gratte distraitement l'arrière du crâne.

-Heh bien… Nan… Pas vraiment… J'crois que j'suis trop crevé pour que ma magie fonctionne parfaitement aujourd'hui… Il reste silencieux et m'observe longuement.

-Hm… J'imagine que tu dois combler l'écart entre ta puissance et tes faibles points de vie en dormant fréquemment… J'écarquille les yeux.

-… O-ouais… C'est exactement ce que ma mère me disait… Comment est-ce que- ?

-Très bien, je te libère pour aujourd'hui, je pense que tu en as assez fait. Profites en pour te reposer Sans. » Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire un pas vers lui pour l'interrompre que je suis de retour chez moi. … Ok. Au moins maintenant je suis sûr qu'il est capable de se téléporter lui aussi. Je finis par soupirer, déçu. Sérieusement, comment est-ce que Gaster fait pour me connaitre aussi bien ? Même Papyrus ne sait pas que si je dors autant c'est à cause de l'énorme différence entre ma puissance et mon unique point de vie. C'est vraiment bizarre tout ça… Et à chaque fois que j'essaie d'obtenir des informations, Gaster fuit mes questions et les ignores totalement. Enfin bon, tant pis, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ça pendant des heures. Mais au fait, en parlant de Papyrus, où est-ce qu'il est ? La maison est drôlement calme… Je zieute une dernière fois le salon avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine : personne. Je délaisse donc les pièces du bas pour monter les escaliers et me rendre dans la chambre de mon frère : toujours rien. En sortant de sa chambre, je l'appel une première fois à travers la maison tandis que je me dirige vers ma propre chambre qui est vide elle aussi. J'en profite pour enlever ma blouse que je laisse trainer sur mon lit avant de refaire un rapide tour des lieux tout en continuant de scander le prénom de Papyrus. Bon ben il n'est bel et bien pas à la maison. Avant de commencer à paniquer, je décide de sortir de chez nous pour aller observer les alentours : il est peut-être simplement en train de jouer dehors ? Après tout, il n'est pas si tard que ça, pas vrai ? Heheh, ouais, ça doit être sûrement ça. Lorsque je regarde à travers la fenêtre pour connaitre l'heure, mon sourire s'efface peu à peu… … 21h57.


	10. Disparition ?

**Chapitre 10) Disparition ?**

Ok, en temps normal, Papyrus rentre toujours à la maison vers 20h30 puisqu'il a cours le lendemain. Bordel, où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? Je sillonne la ville à la recherche de mon petit frère et je m'arrête principalement dans les petites rues, à croire que ce qui s'est passé à la capitale m'a vraiment marqué… Heureusement pour mes nerfs, Papyrus ne se trouve pas dans ces endroits lugubres. Enfin, je sais pas trop si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle puisque je ne sais toujours pas où il se trouve du coup… Lorsque je passe devant chez Grillby, mon regard est rapidement attiré à cause de toutes les lumières du bar. Finalement, je décide de m'arrêter lorsque mes yeux perçoivent cette écharpe rouge familière au comptoir. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer dans le bar : sérieusement, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Sans ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Je ris un peu avant de prendre place auprès de mon frère.

-Ouais, désolé pour l'attente Papy', j'ai vraiment pas vu l'heure passer au labo'.

-Au labo' ? Tu as trouvé du travail Sans ? Je relève mes yeux vers Grillby qui sort tout juste de l'arrière boutique.

-Oh, salut Grillbz ouaip, j'ai été engagé par le roi Asgore en personne pour devenir une sentinelle. En attendant de bosser sur le terrain, je m'entraine un peu au laboratoire d'Hotland avec le scientifique Royal. Je le vois acquiescer doucement, il a l'air satisfait.

-C'est bien, je suis content pour toi, et pour vous deux du coup.

-Heheh, merci. Mais bon, ce boulot rapporte pas énormément pour l'instant : je croule encore sous les factures… Je m'affaisse un peu sur le comptoir tandis que Grillby soupire.

-Eh bien… Moi qui allais te demander de payer enfin tes factures…

-Pff, elle est bien loin l'époque où tu me donnais des burgers gratuitement… Je ris un peu avant de me redresser pour me retourner vers Papyrus. Bon, on va pas tarder à rentrer frérot, n'oublie pas que tu as cour demain : tu ne voudrais pas que le grand Papyrus se réveille en retard parce qu'il est trop fatigué, pas vrai ? Mon frère écarquille les yeux, et d'un bond, il descend de son siège pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Dépêche-toi Sans ! Faut que tu me lises mon histoire pour que je m'endorme rapidement ! Je l'observe tranquillement en riant un peu avant de me lever à mon tour.

-Bon, on s'voit plus tard Grillbz.

-Tu sais Sans, si un salaire ne suffit pas, pourquoi ne pas postuler pour plusieurs jobs ? Accumuler plusieurs boulots... En voilà une bonne idée pour m'achever complètement.

-… Nah, j'suis bien trop flemmard pour ça. » Je le salue une dernière fois avant de suivre la petite pile électrique qui me sert de frère.

De retour à la maison, Papyrus s'est empressé de se débarrasser de son manteau et de son écharpe pour filer directement au lit. Evidemment, moi j'ai prit un peu plus de temps pour le rejoindre parce que… Euhm… Je sais pas vraiment en fait, j'suis juste trop paresseux pour être aussi énergique que lui. Une fois dans la chambre de mon frère, je ramène son livre préféré à moi avant de m'installer auprès du lit.

« Tu sais Sans, à force d'être aussi feignant, dans une dizaine d'années tu tiendras même plus debout ! J'hausse un sourcil vers lui avant de me moquer gentiment.

-J't'en donne des leçons moi ? Heheh, t'as peut-être raison frérot, on verra bien dit moi plutôt ce que tu faisais chez Grillby à une heure aussi tardive ?

-Eh bien… J'm'ennuyais à la maison… Donc je suis allé tôt au lit, mais puisque tu n'étais pas là et que tu ne rentrais pas, je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter… Après ça, j'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, donc j'ai décidé d'aller me divertir ailleurs, et j'ai fini chez Grillby ! Je l'observe tristement.

-Oh… D'accord… Je vois… J'imagine que je vais devoir payer des taxes de babysqueletting maintenant. Je le vois gonfler les joues mais avant qu'il ne réplique, je place ma main sur son crâne pour le caresser affectueusement. Je suis désolé d'être rentré aussi tard Pap'. Je suis aussi désolé que tu te sois inquiété et que ça t'ai empêché de dormir. Ca risque d'arriver de plus en plus fréquemment maintenant, donc va falloir que tu t'y habitus… Il me sourit joyeusement.

-C'est pas grave Sans ! Le principal c'est que tu ailles bien et que ton travail te plaise ! Je le dévisage d'un air hébété : la gentillesse de mon petit frère m'étonnera toujours.

-… Heheh, t'es vraiment le plus cool bro'.

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! » Enfin bon, il est temps pour moi de commencer finalement la lecture.

Cette petite sieste m'a fait un bien fou. Après avoir fini l'histoire de Papyrus, la fatigue avait reprit le contrôle sur mon corps et je n'ai pas tardé à m'endormir sur place. Au moins, on s'est tous les deux réveillés à l'heure et nous avons pu finir de nous préparer dans les temps. Je viens à peine de finir d'accompagner mon frère à l'école (enfin de le téléporter), que je me téléporte déjà au laboratoire. Une fois sur place, je traverse tranquillement les salles à la recherche de Gaster, mais il semblerait que le scientifique ne soit pas là. Bizarre… Il est toujours là avant moi en général… Je décide donc de laisser un petit mot pour lui, histoire qu'il sache que je ne suis pas en retard, avant de faire demi-tour pour aller prendre l'ascenseur pour remonter rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Une fois de retour en haut, je déambule sans but précis à travers les couloirs, à la recherche de quelqu'un que je connais. Hm… C'est vraiment désert aujourd'hui, j'ai la nette impression qu'il y a beaucoup moins de monde que les jours précédents… Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important ? Est-ce qu'un humain a été repéré dans l'Underground ? Pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions, je décide de me rendre au cœur du laboratoire, là où un énorme ordinateur est relié à toutes les caméras qui surveillent chaque recoin de l'Underground. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, j'ai l'agréable surprise de tomber sur Alphys qui fixe l'écran. Je m'avance donc pour la rejoindre.

« Heh Alph', quoi d'neuf ? Elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit.

-Oh, b-bonjour Sans !

-Dis, tu saurais pas où se trouve tous le monde ? J'veux dire… C'est calme aujourd'hui, et je n'ai même pas encore croisé Gaster. Elle hoche vivement la tête.

-Les plus hauts gradés d'entre-nous ont été convoqués auprès du roi, et Gaster s'y trouve justement. C-c'est bizarre que tu sois ici, il me semble pourtant qu'il avait laissé une petite lettre pour toi en bas.

-Vraiment ? Je l'ai même pas vu… » Je réfléchis un instant et décide de me téléporter directement au sous-sol. Quand j'y repense, je devrais éviter de réagir comme ça, j'ai dû faire un peu peur à Alphys avec ça… Enfin bon, tant pis. Je zieute la zone et retourne auprès de mon mot que je déchire avant de le mettre à la poubelle. Hm… Ouaip, je vois vraiment pas la moindre lettre dans le coin. Je commence donc à parcourir toutes les pièces présentes ici, et je termine par me rendre dans la salle dédiée à l'entrainement d'apparition de Gaster Blaster. Heheh, j'aurais dû commencer par cette pièce, quel idiot. Je m'approche vers le mot qui est accroché au mur.

 _Sans, aujourd'hui j'ai une réunion importante avec le roi, je ne serais donc pas présent avant demain matin. Je te laisse à disposition un croquis de Blaster au dos de cette feuille si tu souhaites t'entrainer encore. Si tu es encore trop faible pour faire le moindre effort aujourd'hui, je t'autorise à retourner chez toi pour te reposer un peu. Je me suis déjà occupé du labo' et du réglage des différentes machines, tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire pour ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerai que tu me montres demain où est-ce que tu en es avec l'apparition des Blaster._

 _W.D Gaster_

Je saisis la petite note que je retourne pour constater qu'il y a bel et bien un petit croquis de Blaster dessiné au dos. Eh ben dis donc, même en dessin c'est flippant cette chose. Je reprends le côté verso de la feuille pour relire le paragraphe à plusieurs reprises, et plus particulièrement la dernière phrase. Heheh, après l'avoir lu une dizaine de fois, ça finit par me faire rire doucement. Je brûle le papier entre mes mains avant de me téléporter à Snowdin.


	11. Gaster Blaster

**Chapitre 11) Gaster Blaster**

Ok c'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. J'aurais certainement pas dû brûler ce mot et me barrer aussi vite pour rentrer à la maison. Mais bon, je me dis que son foutu Gaster Blaster j'arriverai jamais à l'invoquer puisque c'est l'une de ses créations à lui… Je sais qu'il m'a dit qu'invoquer un Blaster était une faculté que tous les squelettes ont, mais j'y crois pas un mot. Bon après… Pourquoi il m'aurait dit ça si c'était pas vrai ?... Enfin, tant pis, le mal est fait… Peut-être que je m'entrainerai plus tard pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de passer un peu de bon temps, en commençant par ma petite sieste de début de matinée. Heheh, c'est vrai que j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me lever tous les jours à 7h, il faut bien que je rattrape mes heures de sommeil non ? Je m'éclipse donc dans ma chambre pour retirer ma blouse que je laisse trainer dans un coin avant de me vêtir de ma veste bleue habituelle. Je m'installe rapidement dans mon lit tandis que mes yeux se ferment déjà.

Je rouvre difficilement les yeux lorsque j'entends des cris d'enfants dehors. Je me redresse mollement pour venir observer ce qui se passe à l'extérieur à travers ma fenêtre. Je me frotte distraitement les yeux pendant que je zieute la zone. Tiens ? Les gosses ont déjà fini les cours ? Wow, j'ai dû dormir pas mal de temps… Bon, au moins ça veut dire que Papyrus ne devrait pas tarder. Je décide donc de quitter mon antre pour ensuite descendre les escaliers et me diriger à l'extérieur. Les gamins s'amusent joyeusement entre eux et rejoignent tous rapidement leur maison, mais toujours pas la moindre trace de mon frère. Mouais, le connaissant, il doit être du genre à rester un peu après les cours pour parler avec la maitresse ou quelque chose du genre. L'imaginant en train de poser pleins de questions à sa prof me fait rire un peu tandis que je me dirige déjà vers l'école qui est un peu plus loin de Snowdin, dans les environs de Waterfall plutôt.

Si j'avais su que c'était aussi loin je me serai téléporté… Comment est-ce que Papyrus fait pour toujours faire ce trajet sans arriver en retard ? Et l'aller-retour en plus ? Ce petit monstre ne peut pas être mon frère, c'est pas possible… Comment fait-il pour être toujours énergique et plein d'entrain dans tout ce qu'il fait ? Il a seulement 8 ans et il est déjà impatient d'entrer dans la Garde Royale pour pouvoir travailler avec moi heheh, ce gosse… Maman serait certainement très fière de lui… Il est si jeune mais il a déjà beaucoup de projet ambitieux, et je serai toujours là pour l'aider dans ses choix quoiqu'il arrive. On va dire que je me contente d'assurer le rôle de maman pour aider Pap' dans la vie. Mais bon, la vie n'est pas vraiment aussi cool que l'imagine mon frère, et j'ai peur que sa gentillesse lui cause des ennuies plus tard… En y repensant, je sais qu'il est capable de faire apparaitre des os, donc techniquement, il pourrait se défendre sans problème, mais bon, on parle de Papyrus, il ne serait pas capable de faire de mal à un simple caillou. Il va vraiment falloir que je bosse ça avec lui… Ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Histoire de me rassurer.

J'arrive enfin devant la grille de l'école qui est toujours ouverte. Je me permets donc d'entrer tout en zieutant la cours qui est vide… ou presque. En y faisant plus attention, j'aperçois mon frère à l'autre bout du terrain, près de l'espace de jeu : il est dos à moi et semble discuter avec quelques uns de ses amis. Je décide de me diriger vers eux, histoire de prendre des nouvelles de mon petit frère, et en plus, ça lui fera une bonne surprise puisque je suis censé être au travail à cette heure là. Heheh… Le travail… N'y pensons pas. Lorsque je suis enfin en mesure de distinguer les visages des monstres qui sont avec Pap', je m'arrête immédiatement pour les reluquer avec un peu plus de précisions tandis que cette vision me glace jusqu'aux os : un chien… une puce… un rat… un centaure… Dites-moi que je rêve… Je pose ensuite mon regard sur mon frère : mes orbites deviennent vident lorsque je me rends compte que ses points de vies sont plus bas que l'intégralité de ceux-ci. Mon corps semble incapable de bouger tandis que je sens la magie affluer dans mon corps pour ensuite s'accumuler dans mon œil gauche. Je ne perçois plus rien, rien que des sons.

« Alors bébé squelette ? T'es content qu'on ait déménagé ici ?

-Ouais ! La capitale commençait vraiment à devenir infréquentable !

-On va pouvoir reprendre tranquillement nos affaires ici !

-Dans nos souvenirs t'étais pas aussi bien fringué et tout !

-Ouais, donne nous tout c'que t'as ! J'entends Papyrus renifler.

-Je…Je n'ai rien à vous donner… S'il vous plait… Soyez gentil ou sinon… je devrais appeler mon grand frère… Mon œil clignote instant pendant que j'entends ces idiots ricaner.

-Vous avez entendu les gars ? On doit le laisser tranquille sinon il va appeler son grand frère~

-C'est tellement mignon~ Et c'est qui ton grand frère ?

-S… Sans… » Ca y est, à l'entente de mon prénom provenant de la bouche de Papyrus, mon corps décide enfin de réagir. Je me téléporte juste devant mon frère, ce qui a pour effet de faire sursauter cette bande de crétin dont deux finissent à terre. Ils semblent pétrifier sur place tandis qu'une puissante aura magique émane de mon œil, comme la dernière fois. Je suis simplement spectateur de moi-même, je ne contrôle absolument plus rien, je perçois simplement les sons, comme je l'ai dit précédemment.

« Q-Q-Quoi ?! C'est l-lui son frère ?!

-Heheh. Il semble que je n'ai pas été assez précis la dernière fois. Je manie toutes leurs âmes pour les faire voler plus haut. Alors ? Lequel d'entre vous a fait perdre des points de vies à mon petit frère pour que je lui en décolle une ? Effrayé par mes pouvoirs, ils ne tardent pas à dénoncer leur chef qu'ils montrent tous du doigt. Oh ? Encore toi ? Très bien. » Je laisse les 3 autres tomber au sol et ils ne tardent pas à prendre la fuite tout en hurlant de peur. J'ai beau entendre Papyrus m'appeler à de faible reprise dans mon dos, je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter. Cette fois, même la petite voix de mon frère ne parvient pas à me faire retrouver la raison pour m'empêcher de faire le pire à ce gosse qui commence déjà à pleurer. Pff, sérieusement ? Pourquoi pleurer ? Il devrait déjà savoir qu'il est foutu pourtant.

« J-Je suis désolé ! S-S'il te plait, relâche moi ! Je te promets q-que je ne ferais plus jamais de mal à personne ! E-Et je suis prêt à me racheter auprès de ton frère ! Papyrus s'avance devant moi et tire un peu sur mon t-shirt.

-Sans… Je pense que c'est bon… Tu peux le laisser maintenant… Cependant, mon œil ne quitte pas une seule seconde cet enfoiré canin tandis que la magie continue de croitre en moi.

-Heheh, j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Je t'avais prévenu sale clébard, mais puisque tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, nous allons reprendre là où je t'avais laissé la dernière fois : tu te souviens du tour dont je t'avais parlé ? Il écarquille les yeux : ouais, il voit très bien de quoi je veux parler. Même si mon regard est dirigé vers le haut, je vois bien du coin de l'œil Papyrus qui me dévisage avec un air inquiet tandis que des larmes perlent à ses yeux.

-Saaaans… Arrêêêête…

\- Papyrus, éloigne-toi, tu veux ? Je voudrais pas te blesser frérot. Comme seule réponse, mon frère vient se blottir contre moi pour me prendre dans ses bras… mais ça ne change rien. Heheh. D'accord. Comme tu veux. » La magie qui était concentré en moi depuis tout ce temps commence peu à peu à paraitre. Elle se relâche tout autour de moi et mes vêtements ainsi que ceux de Papyrus commencent à voler à cause de la puissance qui se dégage. Je sens les mains de mon petit frère s'accrocher fermement à moi, comme s'il s'avait que la personne qui était devant lui n'étais pas le Sans qu'il connaissait. Comme s'il s'avait que ce n'était pas moi qui agissait, et qu'il devait coûte que coûte tout faire pour faire revenir son grand frère adoré pour éviter que ce monstre squelettique s'en prenne à un vulgaire gamin. Heheh, j'ai toujours su que Papyrus était très intelligent. S'il pense réellement tout ça, alors il a entièrement raison. Ce gosse qui est sous mon contrôle dans les airs et qui pleurniche mon nom et celui de mon frère, je le perçois très bien. Je perçois aussi sa peur dans son regard qui ne sait plus quoi regarder entre ma magie qui se décuple dans la zone, mon œil plein de rage qui le fixe, Papyrus qui se tient fermement à moi et qui ne semble pas plus maitriser la situation que lui… Mais je ne peux rien faire pour stopper la rage que j'ai envers lui. Au début, j'avais prévu de laisser le chien tomber dans des os qui l'attendraient sagement au sol pour qu'il vienne se faire transpercer par ceux-ci, mais j'imagine que cette vision est bien trop sanglante pour les yeux innocents de mon frère. J'ai une meilleure idée finalement. Comme la dernière fois, mon corps décide de faire lever ma main gauche vers le ciel, mais cette fois, je perçois un crâne se former à mes côtés. Il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour qu'un Blaster fasse son apparition et soit entièrement visible par tous. Heheh, il est énorme, pas mal pour une première fois. Je vois Papyrus relever la tête vers ma nouvelle création qu'il contemple avec horreur, un peu comme la victime qui va avoir à faire à lui dans quelques instants. Des yeux bleus apparaissent enfin, à l'endroit prévu pour, sur le crâne qui commence à ouvrir la gueule tandis qu'une puissante magie bleue se concentre en un laser qui est tout droit dirigé vers le clébard. Un sourire sadique prend place sur mon visage tandis que j'abaisse rapidement ma main vers le bas, et le Blaster ne tarde pas à m'obéir : le laser est lancé, et un cri d'effroi ne tarde pas à se faire entendre.


	12. Pardon

**Chapitre 12) Pardon**

Je titube légèrement tandis que mes iris blancs reprennent leurs places. A bout de force, je finis par m'assoir au sol, et peu après, j'entends un autre bruit de chute juste devant moi. Je relève doucement la tête pour observer la cause de ce bruit, et mes sourcils ne tardent pas à se froncer lorsque mon regard se pose sur le gamin de la dernière fois. Tiens ? Il pleure… Comme la dernière fois… J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je comprends enfin la situation. Je dévisage un instant Papyrus qui est en larme et qui m'observe avec une telle froideur… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu… ? Finalement, je quitte du regard mon frère lorsque j'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de nous. Je me retourne en direction des pas tandis que mon regard croise celui sévère de la maîtresse de Papyrus, enfin j'imagine que c'est elle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tout ceci signifie ? Je la dévisage longuement, incapable de répondre à sa question. Je… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer… Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens vidé de l'intérieur ?... Mon frère décide de se placer devant moi pour affronter l'adulte.

-J-Je suis désolé pour le comportement de mon frère madame Toriel !... Je… Il se retourne vers moi et m'observe tristement. … Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit… Je dévisage mon petit frère avec un air aussi attristé que le sien : qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel… ?

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Papyrus. Elle me dévisage et fronce les sourcils. Je déglutis avant de me remettre mollement debout. Je jette un coup d'œil au gamin encore à terre avant de rediriger mes yeux vers cette Toriel.

-… Pardon… Peu importe ce que j'ai pu faire… Je suis désolé… Puis je baisse mon regard vers le sol, honteux. J'entends la vielle femme soupirer avant de s'éloigner de nous pour aller s'occuper de l'autre enfant.

-Allez-vous en tous les deux, avant que je ne décide d'appeler les membres de la Garde Royale. » Papyrus et moi nous la suivons du regard un instant avant de finalement suivre son conseil pour partir et retourner sagement chez nous.

Personne ne parle durant le trajet. Je marche un peu plus vite que mon frère qui reste sagement derrière moi. Même si je ne le vois pas, je sens son regard pesant sur moi. Lui qui est si gentil et inoffensif, vient tout juste d'assister à une scène abominable, soigneusement offerte par son grand frère. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai pu faire subir à ce gosse, mais en voyant le regard que Papyrus m'a lancé, je ne peux que deviner que c'était atroce. Heh, quel bel exemple je donne à mon petit frère… Lui qui ne cesse de dire qu'il serait incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit et qu'il m'éprise les personnes qui sont capables de s'en prendre aux autres, là, je crois bien que je viens d'atteindre le summum de la place du dégout dans le cœur de Papyrus. Hmph… J'me déteste… Moi, et cette foutue magie que je possède… Je suis probablement le pire frère du monde.

De retour à la maison, le silence pèse encore. Papyrus se défait lentement de son manteau et de son écharpe avant de monter doucement les escaliers pour ensuite regagner sa chambre. Je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte derrière lui. Je soupire donc avant de m'avancer vers le canapé dans lequel je me laisse tomber faiblement. Je m'assois ensuite au bord du sofa avant de poser mes coudes sur mes genoux et de laisser tomber mes avant-bras dans le vide. Je fixe désespérément le sol tout en essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit, dans l'espoir de comprendre un peu mieux la situation. J'essaie de me remettre dans le contexte pour me rejouer la scène dans ma tête : j'arrive à l'école de Pap'… Je l'aperçois avec d'autres gamins… Je m'approche pour les rejoindre… Et… Et… Et puis plus rien. Le vide complet un immense trou noir jusqu'à l'intervention de Toriel. Putain. Je peux pas rester comme ça. Je peux pas rester dans l'ignorance de mes propres actes. Je décide donc de me relever pour me diriger vers la chambre de Papyrus. Après avoir toqué, j'entre sans attendre la permission de mon frère qui est assis dans son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je lui souris un peu lorsque mon regard croise le sien, puis je viens m'assoir auprès de lui.

« Heh Pap'… Peu importe ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… Il faut pas que tu… gardes des idées dog-matiques sur moi. Je ris un peu dans l'espoir d'apaiser les tensions, mais on ne peut pas dire que ça soit un franc succès. Je soupire. Ecoute bro', je suis désolé de ce que tu as pu voir aujourd'hui. J'imagine bien que des mots ne vont pas suffirent à rattraper les bêtises que j'ai pu commettre… mais… s'il te plait… ne me fuit pas, et ne m'ignore pas… Je… Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé… Parfois, ma magie prend le contrôle sur mon corps, et je ne suis plus maitre de rien dans ce genre de moment. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir un os contre moi, te connaissant, j'ai vraiment dû faire quelque chose de très grave pour que tu réagisses comme ça. Mais… Juste… J'aimerais au moins connaitre les raisons pour lesquelles tu m'en veux, et j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé, si tu es d'accord bien sûr… Je lui souris faiblement pour le rassurer un minimum. Il m'observe un instant puis finit par ne plus se crisper avant de soupirer et de poser son regard dans le vide.

-Tu étais terrifiant Sans… On aurait vraiment dit que ce n'était pas toi… Tu menaçais ces enfants avec des mots cruels et pleins de haines… Ta magie recouvrait une bonne partie de la zone… Et puis ce crâne est apparu à tes côtés… On aurait dit que ce monstre était la représentation de ta colère et de ta rage… Et puis… Et puis… Je le dévisage platement tandis que des larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues. Et puis tu as levé ta main vers le ciel, et ça a activé la créature… Elle se nourrissait de ta magie dévastatrice… Cette vision était vraiment horrifique… Je pouvais presque voir la mort dans ton œil, et aussi dans les yeux du chien qui pensait certainement mourir… Heureusement que dame Toriel était là… Elle a utilisé une barrière de feu autour de l'enfant pour repousser le laser de ton monstre… Il relève enfin les yeux vers moi et m'observe tristement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Sans ? Il consiste à ça ton nouveau travail ? A invoquer des monstres pour tuer des gens ? » Mes iris disparaissent pour laisser place à mes orbites totalement vides. Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends provenant de la bouche de Papyrus. Il pense sérieusement que mon travail consiste à m'entrainer pour… tuer ? Bon, après, si j'ai réellement réussi à invoquer un Blaster comme il me l'a décrit, je veux bien admettre qu'il puisse penser ça… mais quand même… Les Blaster étaient juste une sécurité supplémentaire pour assurer ma survie contre un humain, rien de plus. Mais d'après la description de Pap', ces monstres sont capables de tirer des rayons lasers, et je veux bien croire que ces rayons sont assez puissant pour détruire n'importe quoi… et n'importe qui. Je secoue vivement la tête pour faire réapparaitre mes yeux avant de me pencher vers mon frère pour le prendre dans mes bras.

« Non Pap'… Absolument pas… Mon travail consiste seulement à guetter l'arrivée des humains, je te le jure… Je suis désolé de ce que tu as vu frérot… Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais… Je ne laisserais plus divaguer mes émotions pour qu'ensuite ma magie prenne le contrôle sur moi… Je le serre un peu plus contre moi tandis que des larmes perlent à mes yeux. Pardon de t'avoir fait peur… Pardon d'avoir fait du mal à ce gosse… Pardon d'avoir perdu le contrôle… Pardon de ne pas savoir contrôler mes pouvoirs… Pardon d'être un si mauvais frère… Pardon… Pardon… Pardon… Je continue de pleurnicher sur l'épaule de mon petit frère encore quelques instants. Au final, il se redresse un peu et vient encadrer mon visage avec ses deux mains avant de me sourire légèrement.

-Ne t'excuse pas Sans… Je sais très bien que tu es incapable de faire des choses aussi horribles en étant complètement conscient de tes actes… Tu… Tu es un grand frère génial Sans, je ne peux pas rêver mieux que toi… C'est vrai, tu fais tout pour me protéger et me garder à l'abri ! Tu me fais toujours passer avant toi, même lorsque nous étions dans une période difficile et que nous mourrions tous les deux de faim, tu t'es privé de manger pour être sûr que je serais complètement rassasié !... Ne change jamais mon frère, juste… apprend à utiliser tes pouvoirs, hein ? » Son sourire rayonnant reprend place sur son visage tandis que les larmes roulent le long de mes joues. Ses mots me touchent profondément, et je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à mentir et à raconter ce genre chose simplement pour que je le laisse tranquille et que nous passions à autre chose. Ses mots sont sincères, je peux presque lire dans ses yeux qu'il comprend ce que je ressens et qu'il comprend mon désarroi. Je finis par sourire un peu tout en essuyant mes yeux avec le dos de ma main.

« Heheh… J'ai absolument pas assuré sur ce coup là, hein ? J'suis vraiment pas digne d'être le grand frère du grand Papyrus, pas vrai ? Tu dois être grandement déçu.

-Nyeh Heh H-eh ? Saaans… Pas de blague…

-Oh allez Pap', ne sois pas grand-cunier~ » J'ai préféré me téléporter à l'extérieur de la chambre pour esquiver l'oreiller que m'a jeté Papyrus. Heheh, j'ai vraiment un frère en or.


	13. Révélation

**Chapitre 13) Révélation**

Après les évènements de la veille, j'ai passé le reste du temps à dormir pour être sûr de récupérer entièrement pour être opérationnel pour le travail. C'est vrai que Gaster avait indiqué sur son petit mot qu'il voudrait voir comment je me débrouille avec l'apparition de Blaster. Heheh, j'en ai fait apparaitre un sous le coup de la colère, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en invoquer un par ma simple volonté. Je me demande s'il tolère ce genre d'excuse ou s'il va me forcer à m'entrainer plus durement… Huh, nous verrons bien.

Ce matin je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne épouvantable : ma nuit se résume principalement à des cauchemars et à des réveils en sursauts accompagnés de cris. Je pense que pendant mon sommeil j'étais assez bruyant puisque Papyrus est venu à de multiples reprises dans ma chambre pour me réveiller. A chaque fois qu'il me demandait si j'allais bien, je me suis contenté de lui sortir un jeu de mot pourri pour qu'il retourne sagement se coucher. Heheh… Non je ne vais pas bien… Je continue de revoir cette scène en boucle durant mes rêves… Cette scène que mon frère m'a parfaitement décrite la veille… Je me vois, débordant de magie, en train de m'attaquer à ce gosse sans défense… Je me vois invoquer un Blaster qui reflète ma haine envers lui… Je vois le Blaster ouvrir sa gueule en grand pour venir abattre toute sa puissance contre le gamin dont il ne reste rien… Son âme explose sous mes yeux et son corps se transforme en poussière à chaque fois… Et… Et parfois… Papyrus essaie de se dresser devant moi… Il essaie de me raisonner en hurlant mon prénom… En essayant de me rappeler qui je suis… Que ce que je suis en train de faire ce n'est pas moi… Il fond en larme devant moi et se place comme il peut devant l'autre morveux pour me faire face… Il écarte ensuite ses bras, comme pour servir de bouclier à l'autre enfant… Mais… Mais il subit le même sort que son camarade…

Après m'être endormi puis réveillé une bonne dizaine de fois, j'ai décidé de quitter les lieux pour aller m'aérer un peu l'esprit. Au début, j'ai voulu me rendre chez Grillby, mais l'endroit était bien évidemment fermé et désert. Même dans les rues de Snowdin il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive. Ca faisait du bien de pouvoir rester un peu seul sans le moindre bruit parasite pour venir perturber ma concentration. J'ai beaucoup marché durant la nuit, j'ai même fini par rejoindre ma station à la sortie des Ruines. Je suis resté pas mal de temps là bas. En fixant longuement ma cabane, ça m'a rappelé m'a rencontre mouvementé avec Undyne… et ça me faisait rire… Ca m'apaisait. Au final, j'avais décidé de m'installer à mon poste avant de m'affaler sur le comptoir et de fermer les yeux. Je repensais à maman, à Pap' lorsqu'il était petit, à nos galères, à nos succès, à ma rencontre avec Grillby, à ma rencontre avec le roi, puis avec Alphys, puis Gaster… Et finalement, penser à toutes ces choses positives m'a tellement apaisé l'esprit que j'ai fini par m'endormir sur place. Bon, après, j'avoue que je me suis réveillé un peu en panique parce que je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais au final j'ai pu rentrer à la maison et m'équiper de ma blouse sans problème. J'ai même eu le temps de rassurer un peu Papyrus qui était inquiet de ne pas m'avoir trouvé dans mon lit lorsqu'il s'est levé. Allez. Tout va bien maintenant. Et je suis prêt pour ma nouvelle journée de travail.

Je me suis téléporté au laboratoire et je me sens étrangement bien, en pleine forme même, j'espère que ça va durer. J'empreinte l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les sous-sols, et je retrouve enfin mon mentor qui s'occupe encore et toujours de ses machines infernales.

« Quoi d'neuf G. ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je vous ai pas vu.

-Ton humour ne m'avait pas manqué Sans. Je le rejoins pour observer ce qu'il fait avant de rire un peu.

-Heh doc', vous savez comment on appel des squelettes qui parlent ? Il soupire avant de se redresser et de se retourner vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé… Je lui administre un clin d'œil.

-Des os-parleurs~ Il lève les yeux au ciel mais je le vois sourire un peu avant qu'il ne me tourne le dos pour se diriger vers la salle d'entrainement.

-Allez, vient, montre moi ce que tu sais faire maintenant. » Je me pince les lèvres mais je décide de le suivre quand même. Je prends tout mon temps pour le rejoindre même si je vois bien qu'il attend sur moi pour vite passer à autre chose. Je profite de ce court lapse de temps pour réfléchir un peu : bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui dis que je me suis pas entrainé mais que j'ai réussi à le faire lorsque je n'étais plus moi-même ? Je lui dis que j'suis trop fatigué pour invoquer quoique ce soit ? Je simule un malaise ? Mouais, c'est pas très glorieux tout ça, en plus, Gaster est clairement le genre de squelette qui n'aime pas qu'on se paye son crâne. Enfin bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'essayer… Au pire, on improvisera. Je me mets donc en position et fixe l'une des nombreuses fissures présentes dans la pièce et je me focalise dessus. J'imagine ensuite un Blaster apparaitre auprès de moi pour tirer son laser sur la cible que je décide… Ok. Après une grande inspiration, je fais apparaitre mon œil bleu d'un simple battement de paupière avant de sortir ma main de ma poche pour la diriger vers le ciel. Je plisse un peu les yeux lorsque je sens la magie affluer en moi… mais rien ne se passe. Pas de Blaster, pas de rayon laser, rien. Je déglutis pendant que je fixe cette maudite fissure qui reste intacte et qui ne subit rien. Je me retourne lentement vers Gaster qui me regarde platement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce résultat.

« Euhm… En fait, je… Comment dire… Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne en signe de malaise tandis que Gaster croise ses bras contre sa cage thoracique pendant que ses mains spectrales poussent quelques boutons sur le panneau de commande.

-Hm ? Tu as quelques difficultés pour faire apparaitre un Blaster ? Dans ce cas, laisse-moi-t'aider un peu si tu le veux bien. » Sur ses mots, l'une de ses mains fantomatiques appuie sur un dernier bouton, et là, une cible en carton sort du mur. J'écarquille les yeux en posant mon œil magique dessus, et je reconnais rapidement le gamin-chien d'hier. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Une aura magique ne tarde pas à envelopper mon corps tandis que mon œil brille d'un bleu éclatant. Je renouvelle l'opération : je fixe la cible, j'inspire profondément, et je lève ma main gauche vers le haut, et cette fois, un Blaster apparait à mes côtés. Putain… Je veux pas recommencer… Je veux pas me sentir vide encore une fois… Mais mon corps agit seul, et je ne tarde pas à abaisser rapidement ma main vers le bas, ce qui active immédiatement le Blaster qui tire son rayon sur le morceau de carton. Je fixe dorénavant ce trou dans le mur tandis que mes iris reviennent à la normal. Je sens mes yeux trembler un peu, puis je finis par me laisser tomber au sol pour m'assoir. Je reprends bruyamment ma respiration.

« J'espère que tu comprends mieux pourquoi je voulais que tu t'entraines, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais éviter que ce genre d'incident n'arrive, une fois de plus, auprès des habitants. Je fronce les sourcils et relève ma tête vers lui.

-Vous… Vous étiez au courant… ?

-Evidemment. Je te rappel qu'Alphys a installé des caméras aux quatre coins de l'Underground. Un agent du roi nous a interrompus en pleine réunion pour venir nous parler du grabuge que tu avais causé, et il en a profité pour nous montrer les images. Si je n'avais pas prit ta défense, tu serais déjà viré à l'heure qu'il est Sans. Je fais grincer mes dents.

-Et pourquoi vous avez prit ma défense, hein ? Vous semblez me détester plus que n'importe qui ici… Il continue de m'observer avec des yeux dénués d'émotions, comme s'il n'entendait pas ce que je lui disais, ou comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il finit par me tourner le dos, prêt à repartir.

-Reprends des forces et continue de t'entrainer. Je me relève rapidement, et il a à peine le temps de faire un pas ou deux, que je manie son âme pour le faire entrer de nouveau dans la pièce avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

-J'en ai marre de cette situation, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! Comment vous faites pour toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi ?! Comment ça se fait que vous me connaissiez aussi bien ?! Et même… Même mon prénom vous le connaissiez avant même que le roi ou moi ne l'évoquions ! Il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que Gaster inverse les rôles et pour qu'il reprenne ainsi l'avantage sur moi. En même temps, je suis complètement crevé, c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à manier son âme comme je le voulais. Il s'approche doucement de moi et ne me regarde pas, il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je le suis sagement du regard, attendant la suite des évènements, puis quelques secondes après, il finit par relever son regard vers moi. Son regard me semble tellement sévère que je ne fais aucune remarque, mais je fronce simplement les sourcils.

-Très bien. Tu veux la vérité ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que je te connais aussi bien ? Comment est-ce que je sais que tu t'appels Sans ? Que tu aimes boire du ketchup ? Que tu es un feignant de première ? Que tu as de grands pouvoirs magiques ? Que cette puissance est trop grande pour toi et que donc tu dois compenser ça en dormant souvent ?... … … C'est parce que tu es tout simplement mon fils. J'arrête de froncer mes sourcils tandis que j'écarquille les yeux et que j'entrouvre la bouche.

-…Q… Hein… ? »


	14. Aveux

**Chapitre 14) Aveux**

Gaster me libère peu à peu de son emprise et je regagne doucement le sol. Aucun de nous ne s'adresse à l'autre, on se contente de s'observer longuement tandis que je replace mes mains dans mes poches. Finalement, il décide de quitter lentement la pièce et je ne tarde pas à le suivre en restant sagement derrière lui. Il retourne auprès de l'une de ses machines puis ouvre un tiroir qui possède un second fond. Il en sort une petite feuille qu'il me tend.

« Il y a eu beaucoup de complication. » Je continue de le reluquer avec un air méfiant avant de poser mon regard sur cette feuille que je finis par saisir. C'est… C'est une photo… Une photo de famille… Je reconnais facilement Gaster qui est au côté de ma mère. Je devine aisément que c'est moi que maman est en train de porter dans ses bras. Ils sourient joyeusement à la caméra. Putain… Alors c'est vrai ? Je fais un peu craquer mes os avant de me laisser tomber dans une chaise qui est juste derrière moi. Je finis par décoller mon regard de cette photo pour poser mes iris sur Gaster qui m'observe silencieusement.

« T'es… T'es mon père… ? Il acquiesce doucement puis repose ses yeux sur la photo, et je ne tarde pas à l'imiter. Heheh… Wow… Je… Y'a plein de questions qui viennent dans mon crâne là… Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ?... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit quand on s'est rencontré ?... Pourquoi tu nous fait ça… Papyrus a besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui… Je peux pas gérer ça tout seul… Mes doigts s'accrochent fermement à la feuille que je finis par froisser involontairement. En entendant Gaster soupirer, je décide de relever la tête pour poser mon regard sur lui. Il est étrangement en train de léviter dans les airs pour être dans une position assise.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a eu beaucoup de complication. J'imagine que… tu veux connaitre toute l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne tarde pas à hocher rapidement la tête. Un nouveau soupire lui échappe. Très bien. J'espère que tu as du temps devant toi. » Je repose la photo sur le poste de contrôle de la machine avant de reposer mes mains sur mon short que je tiens fermement, impatient de connaitre la vérité.

Avant de commencer son speech, Gaster et moi sommes partis nous chercher de quoi nous désaltérer. Il a opté pour un simple thé qu'il s'est permit de prendre dans la réserve personnelle du roi, tandis que moi, je me contente d'une simple bouteille de ketchup. Après avoir regagné le laboratoire souterrain, nous retournons sagement à nos places, bien que Gaster ait pensé à embarquer une chaise supplémentaire au passage.

« Bien… Allons-y : Je vivais une vie tranquille avec Cambria, nous avions tout pour être heureux. Nous avions tous les deux un travail tout à fait correct auprès du roi, et nos salaires étaient très respectables et nous permettaient de vivre aisément. Nous vivions sagement dans notre petite maison isolée de tous… mais il manquait quelque chose. Alors, nous avons rapidement décidé d'avoir un enfant, et lorsque tu es venu au monde, c'était définitivement le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je pensais que rien au monde ne pourrait m'enlever ce que j'avais de plus précieux sur cette Terre… mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Un jour, le roi est venu me voir dans mon laboratoire d'époque, puis il m'a parlé d'une certaine guerre entre les humains et les monstres. Je trouvais ça absurde : nous qui vivions en paix à la surface avec les humains depuis si longtemps, pourquoi il y aurait-il une guerre ? Puis il a évoqué la mort de son fils qui a été lâchement abattu par des humains qui le pensaient responsable de la mort de l'un des leurs. J'ai donc suivit les instructions du roi, et mit en place un monde dans lequel les monstres pourraient se réfugier en sureté si un jour cette guerre éclatait. Et l'Underground est né quelques mois plus tard. J'ai crée notre monde de toute pièce, assisté par le docteur Alphys et bien d'autres scientifiques, nous avons mit en place toute une nouvelle vie sous Terre. Je ne sais pas si tu as eu l'occasion de te rendre à Hotland, mais le cœur de l'Underground repose là-bas, et c'est également moi qui l'ai crée, ainsi que la barrière qui tient les humains à l'écart encore aujourd'hui. J'écoute attentivement les paroles de Gaster, mais tout ça reste encore bien flou : pourquoi est-ce qu'il est partit dans ce cas ? Je préfère le laisser continuer plutôt que de l'interrompre. Comme tu dois certainement t'en douter, cet endroit ne s'est pas crée en un claquement de doigt. Je devais agir dans le plus grand des secrets pour ne pas alerter les monstres de la future guerre. Et je devais même mettre ta maman à l'écart de tout ça... Elle a donc commencé à douter de moi, à douter de ma fidélité, et ce genre de choses stupides qui surviennent dans un couple. Hm… Il n'a pas fallu attendre bien longtemps pour qu'elle décide de me mettre à la porte alors que tu n'étais âgé que de quelques mois. Cependant, je n'ai pas essayé de lutter : je savais que je pourrais la récupérer lorsque toutes ces manigances seront enfin levées… mais j'avais tord, encore une fois. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de reprendre son récit. Les exigences du roi devenaient de plus en plus étranges, mais je n'avais d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il a donc fallu que nous capturions des humains pour mener quelques expériences sur eux. Nous cherchions la cause de la puissance de leurs âmes, puis un jour, nous avons fait une découverte incroyable : les humains semblent remplis de ce que nous avons appelé de la _Détermination_. A partir de ce jour, nous avons continué nos expériences sur eux pour voir si nous, les monstres, étions capables de posséder de la Détermination. Après avoir extrait cette chose du corps des humains, il a fallu que nous procédions à différents tests sur des monstres… mais les expériences ont mal tourné… Et un jour, Cambria a découvert ce que nous trafiquions, et… et elle a décidé de complètement couper les ponts avec moi alors qu'elle était enceinte de Papyrus... Elle avait trop peur que je me serve de toi ou de lui pour une nouvelle expérience, donc, elle m'a définitivement mit à la porte, et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de vivre dans mon laboratoire, et j'ai longuement mené ma vie ainsi. » Wow… J'en reviens pas… J'hésite entre penser que Gaster est un héro ou totalement l'inverse. C'est donc lui qui a mit au point l'Underground, cet endroit qui nous sert à tous de maison… Et d'un autre côté, il a mené des expériences horribles sur des monstres… Il a torturé ceux de notre espèce, et qui sait, il les a peut-être tué… En imaginant des pauvres enfants hurlés sous la douleur, mes pupilles disparaissent.

« Heheh… C'est… incroyable tout ça… Et… Et donc… Quand la guerre a finalement éclaté, tu t'es pas dit que c'était… peut-être, je sais pas… utile de retrouver tes enfants ?

-Lorsque j'ai apprit la mort de Cambria sur le terrain, j'ai immédiatement demandé de vos nouvelles, mais personne n'était en mesure de me répondre. Je me suis donc rendu à l'orphelinat que la reine avait crée, et j'ai espéré vous retrouver là-bas. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé et qu'ils m'ont dit que vous n'étiez pas là… J'ai immédiatement pensé que vous étiez mort, vous aussi… Et j'étais… abattu… Je ne quittais plus mon laboratoire souterrain, et je n'avais plus aucun contact avec qui que ce soit… J'ai complètement ressenti ce que notre roi avait pu connaitre auparavant…

-… Ok. Admettons que ça m'aille pourquoi tu m'as rien dit quand on s'est rencontré ? Il rit faussement.

-Tu peux bien comprendre que je ne pouvais pas y croire non ? Mon fils, que je pensais mort depuis des années, réapparait subitement et me propose de devenir notre nouvelle sentinelle.

-Et pourquoi t'es pas venu nous voir à la maison ? Enfin… Tu veux pas voir Papyrus ? Tu veux pas prendre des nouvelles de tes fils ? Mes paroles à sont égards restent froides tandis que j'utilise un ton sec.

-Sans… Bien sûr que je voulais vous revoir, mais je devais attendre le bon moment pour te révéler la vérité… Regarde-toi : tes iris blancs ne sont même plus visibles et tu me parle comme si j'étais le pire des monstres sans âme. Je fronce les sourcils puis fait réapparaitre mes yeux pour son plus grand plaisir tandis que des larmes perlent à mes yeux.

-Parce que c'est moi qui suis en tord maintenant ?! Rappel moi lequel de nous deux à abandonné sa famille dans l'histoire, pour mener des expériences atroces sur des monstres ! Tout ça pour qu'on soit aussi puissant qu'un humain ! Et bien, Gaster, j'ai hâte qu'un humain tombe dans l'Underground pour que je puisse l'intercepter pour te prouver qu'on peut être beaucoup plus fort qu'eux sans cette foutue Détermination !... Tu… Tu as préféré privilégier tes expériences… ton travail… à ta famille… Je baisse la tête tandis que les larmes roulent sur mes joues. J'entends Gaster se lever de sa chaise, puis rapidement, ses bras ne tardent pas à venir m'entourer, tandis qu'il place sa main sur mon crâne. Il pousse doucement ma tête pour qu'elle vienne se poser contre sa cage thoracique.

-Shhhh~ Sans… Tout va bien… Je suis là pour toi maintenant… Mon fils… Je prendrais bien soin de toi et de ton frère désormais… J'écarquille les yeux un instant. Je m'apprête à le repousser, mais je cède finalement et le prend dans mes bras moi aussi.

-… Tu m'as manqué… papa…

-Je suis désolé Sans… » Ouais… Je dois l'admettre… Gaster est mon père. Il a peut-être fait des choses horribles, mais il ne pensait pas mal faire. Il pensait à notre bien à tous, il voulait garantir notre survie contre les humains. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai encore un avis mitigé sur lui, mais pour le moment, je préfère profiter du fait que je serre mon père dans mes bras. Et d'ailleurs…

« Heh, au moins, maintenant je pourrais t'appeler Dadster. Je l'entends soupirer.

-Fait ce que tu veux mon petit Comic. » Heheh, il a les mêmes blagues que maman.


	15. Promis ?

**Chapitre 15) « Promis ? »**

Après ces confessions qui ont duré assez longtemps, Gaster et moi nous nous sommes remis au travail. C'est vrai que nous avons perdu pas mal de temps avec cet imprévu donc il ne faut pas perdre plus de temps. Si papa préfère s'occuper des caméras qu'il contrôle à distance grâce à l'ordinateur principal, je me consacre principalement à la réparation des autres machines qui semblent hors d'état de marches. Mon père a beau me dire que je perds mon temps puisque ces engins n'ont pas fonctionné depuis un petit moment, je continue de m'entêter pour trouver la cause de la panne. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai réparé l'une de ses machines le premier jour, non ? Pendant que je fouille dans les entrailles des machines, j'entends Gaster se moquer derrière moi parce que je n'ai pratiquement pas besoin de m'accroupir pour pouvoir voir à l'intérieur. Pff, il verra quand je serai plus vieux, je suis sûr que je le rattraperai en taille sans problème. Et puis, s'il continue de se moquer comme ça, il va finir par retrouver des os dans ses foutues machines.

La journée de travail s'achève doucement tandis que nous rangeons tranquillement le matériel à sa place d'origine. Après avoir fini ce boulot pénible, je m'étire un peu et fais craquer mes os avant de retourner auprès de mon père.

« Donc G-… Euh… papa… Tu… Tu viens avec moi ? On rentre à la maison annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Papy' ? Il m'observe tristement pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête négativement.

-Je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour l'annoncer à Papyrus, tu connais ton frère : il est si précieux, cette révélation pourrait lui faire un choc. Je préfère attendre encore un peu, nous lui annoncerons la nouvelle lorsque le moment sera venu. Il me caresse affectueusement le crâne tandis que mes orbites deviennent vides.

-Donc… J'imagine que tu vas encore rester ici, huh ?

-Oui. Je pourrais en profiter pour finir quelques mises aux points. J'hoche un peu la tête avant de faire demi-tour pour me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Lorsque l'engin est là, je pénètre à l'intérieur tandis que Gaster me suit du regard.

-Je respecte ton choix. Juste… Ne fait pas passer tes expériences avant ta famille… encore une fois. » Puis les portes se referment et l'engin commence déjà à remonter. Je fais réapparaitre mes yeux d'un simple battement de paupière avant de soupirer. Je vais vraiment devoir cacher cette superbe nouvelle à Papyrus ? Je vais devoir lui cacher que son père est encore en vie ? Je vais devoir continuer de l'abandonner tout seul à la maison alors qu'il pourrait rejoindre sa famille au labo' ?... Ok… Si papa pense que c'est la meilleure décision à prendre, je vais l'écouter. C'est vrai que mon frère pourrait réagir assez brutalement face à ce genre de révélation. Il ne sait pas très bien maitriser ses émotions encore… donc… ouais, Gaster a sûrement raison. J'espère juste que cette mascarade ne va pas durer trop longtemps.

De retour à Snowdin, je me téléporte directement dans ma chambre pour me séparer de ma blouse avant d'enfiler mes vêtements de tous les jours. Je ne tarde pas à quitter mon antre pour aller retrouver mon petit monstre qui est sagement dans le salon en train de faire ses devoirs. Hm… On dirait qu'il ne m'a pas encore vu : il s'attend certainement à ce que je revienne par la porte, ce qui est plutôt logique. Je vais plutôt en profiter pour jouer un peu avec lui. J'active donc mon œil bleu avant de manipuler la table sur laquelle mon frère est en train de faire ses devoirs. Je la fait doucement bouger vers la droite et vers la gauche.

« Arrête ça Table ! Je dois me concentrer ! » … Il vient sérieusement de parler à la table là ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je continue de la faire bouger, tandis que Papyrus continue de menacer le meuble. Je décide donc de la faire s'envoler plus haut, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à la réaction de mon frère qui remarque enfin ma présence.

« Sans ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi !

-Heheh, on dirait qu'on a des problèmes avec le mobilier, c'est assez ca-table-strophique comme situation. Je mets finalement un terme à la plaisanterie en ramenant la table à sa place initiale avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre mon frère. Quoi d'neuf frérot ? Tu bosses dur ? C'est des maths encore ? J'observe la feuille qu'il a sous les yeux par-dessus son épaule.

-Naaan, c'est une feuille avec différentes situations d'urgences : par exemple, il faut dire ce qu'on doit faire si on croise un humain ! Je croise mes bras contre le dossier de la chaise de Pap' tout en continuant de zieuter ses exercices.

-Ah, ça vous apprend comment vous défendre et ce genre de choses ? C'est plutôt cool. Et donc, tu fais quoi si tu croises un humain ?

-Je… Euh… Fais des puzzles avec lui… ?

-…

-N-Non… ? C'est pas ça… ? Je pouffe avant de lui 'ébouriffer' le crâne.

-Tu vas te planquer et tu vas attendre gentiment que ton grand frère règle le problème.

-Tu… On t'entraine à tuer des humains Sans ?... Mes pupilles disparaissent à nouveaux.

-… Nan Pap'… Je… Je tuerai jamais qui que ce soit… Il continue sagement de griffonner sur sa feuille : il a vraiment écrit 'Je laisse mon grand frère régler le problème'.

-… Promis ? » Je préfère me téléporter plutôt que de répondre. J'ai atterri sur ma chaise à ma cabane près des ruines. Mes yeux sont posés dans le vide bien qu'on pourrait penser que je fixe désespérément le sol. Heheh… Il sait pourtant que j'ai horreur de faire des promesses.

Après quelques instants à rester là à ne rien faire à part fixer la neige qui tombe, j'ai finit par m'endormir. Je peux vraiment m'endormir n'importe où et dans n'importe quelle situation, c'est dingue quand même. Je me demande ce que Papyrus s'est dit lorsque je suis partit… Lorsque j'ai fui comme un lâche devant sa question… Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi en ce moment… Pff… Il doit vraiment penser que son frère n'est qu'un moins que rien. Il doit certainement penser que je suis un tueur sans âme et que je ne veux pas le lui avouer. Même si je suis pratiquement certain de ne jamais tuer personne, je ne peux pas lui promettre que ça n'arrivera pas. Il suffit qu'une seule personne s'en prenne à lui pour que je perde à nouveau le contrôle et que je… … je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Il faut vraiment que je m'entrainer sur ces Blaster, quitte à solliciter Gaster, je dois absolument savoir contrôler ma magie. On sait jamais… Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais blesser Papyrus à cause de ça… Je dois prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

Tandis que je suis perdu dans mes pensées et avachi sur le comptoir, quelqu'un vient me tirer par ma capuche avant de me retourner vers lui. Wow. Undyne a vraiment l'air en colère. Elle me soulève à sa hauteur tandis que nos visages sont proches l'un de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici tête d'os ?!

-Heheh, merci pour le compliment. Elle me secoue violemment.

-C'était pas un compliment ! Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ?!

-Trois fois rien, j'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées, pourquoi ? Elle fronce les sourcils et fait grincer ses dents.

-Et tu oses encore me demander pourquoi ?! J'hausse un sourcil.

-Wow, si j'avais su qu'être à mon poste c'était mal, je serais rentré chez moi.

-Et bien apparemment tu aurais été aussi utile chez toi qu'ici ! Elle continue de me tirer par ma capuche et place mon visage au ras du sol. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je vois enfin qu'il y a des traces de pas dans la neige.

-H… Hein… ?... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?... Elle me soulève et vient maintenant placer mon visage près du sien.

-Ca veut dire qu'un humain s'est infiltré dans l'Underground. Il se balade tranquillement parmi nous parce que tu n'as pas su faire ton job. Parce que tu t'es endormi à ton poste, et que donc, tu n'as pas pu signaler la présence d'un humain. Elle me jette violement au sol mais je me téléporte juste avant le choc pour me remettre debout.

-Je… Je vais le retrouver, ok ?... Il… Il doit pas être bien loin… Elle fait apparaitre une lance qu'elle pointe vers moi.

-Tu as intérêt à résoudre ce problème Sans. Si cet humain fait du mal à qui que ce soit, tu en seras entièrement responsable. » Elle me laisse là et fait demi-tour pour certainement continuer les recherches tandis que mes orbites sont vides à nouveau.


	16. L'humain

**Chapitre 16) L'humain**

Ok… Restons calme. Les traces de pas ont l'air d'être assez récentes, donc l'humain ne doit certainement pas être loin. Mais avant toute chose, je préfère me téléporter chez moi pour m'assurer que Papyrus va bien. J'ai à peine le temps de zieuter les différents endroits du rez-de-chaussée que je reçois un coussin du canapé en pleine figure. Je saisis l'objet que je dégage de ma vue pour poser mon regard sur mon frère qui gonfle ses joues et croise ses bras contre sa cage thoracique.

« Pourquoi t'es partit sans rien dire Sans ? Je lui souris un instant avant de m'approcher de lui pour le porter dans mes bras avant de me téléporter dans sa chambre. Je dépose ensuite Papyrus dans son lit.

-C'est pas important bro', mais pour l'instant, fait moi plaisir et reste dans ta chambre, compris ? Je dois… régler une affaire importante, j'en ai pour un petit moment.

-Ca a un rapport avec Undyne ? Je fronce les sourcils, surpris par la question de mon petit monstre.

-Euh… Ouais… Entre autre… Comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi ?

-Tout à l'heure elle hurlait ton nom à travers la ville, puis des gens lui ont dit qu'ils t'avaient aperçu à ton poste et que tu dormais qu'est-ce qui se passe Sans ? Je soupire.

-Il y a… un humain qui se balade dans l'Underground… Bizarrement, mon frère commence à sauter de joie sur son lit.

-C'est vrai ?! Wowie ! C'est une occasion parfaite pour que moi, le grand Papyrus, intègre la Garde Royale ! Je ris un peu avant d'utiliser ma télékinésie sur une peluche de Pap' que je ramène jusqu'à lui.

-C'est surtout une occasion parfaite pour que tu restes sagement ici.

-Mais, Saaaans !

-Je suis sérieux Papyrus. C'est trop dangereux pour que tu ailles à la rencontre d'un humain. On ne sait même pas ce qu'il est capable de faire. Souviens-toi : qu'est-ce que tu dois faire si jamais tu croises un humain… ? Il finit par se calmer avant de s'assoir en tailleur et de croiser les bras.

-J'attends que mon grand frère règle le problème…

-Exactement. Donc, tu restes là, et tu attends mon retour à tout à l'heure frérot. » Puis je quitte les lieux en me téléportant à l'extérieur. Bon, j'espère qu'il va vraiment m'écouter et rester sagement dans sa chambre comme je le lui ais demandé. Ok, bon, maintenant, réfléchissons : si j'étais un humain, où est-ce que j'irais ? Hm… Comme si je pouvais me mettre à la place d'un humain… Voyons ça autrement : si un jour je me retrouve dans le monde des humains, qu'est-ce que je ferais ?... Je… J'imagine que j'irais dans un endroit qui me semble plus au moins sécuritaire ? Et puis, cet humain ne doit pas être si méchant puisqu'il est passé devant ma station pendant que je dormais et il ne m'a pas attaqué. Ou peut-être qu'il était trop chamboulé par les évènements pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais mieux de me mettre sérieusement à sa recherche, ou sinon Undyne aura un os contre moi.

Bon, je suis pratiquement sûr d'avoir fouillé les zones aux alentours de Snowdin correctement et de fond en comble, mais toujours aucune trace de l'humain. Je décide donc de me rendre au niveau de Waterfall même si c'est Undyne qui s'assure de protéger cette zone. Si jamais je la croise durant mes recherches, elle va encore penser que je glande et elle va s'élancer contre moi. Heheh, pas mal celle là. Enfin bon, je ferais mieux de rester sérieux : une seule de ses lances suffirait à me faire disparaitre, et je ne pense pas qu'Undyne soit au courant de ce petit détail… C'est certainement le genre de personne à engager le combat avant même d'avoir une petite discussion avec son adversaire avant. Bon, après, je la comprends : c'est vrai que j'ai l'air de me foutre de tout, et ma flemmardise ne m'aide pas vraiment à arranger mon image. Soudainement, tandis que je continue de réfléchir à un endroit où l'humain pourrait s'être potentiellement réfugié, mon œil gauche clignote un instant en bleu lorsque j'entends une voix de monstre à proximité de moi.

« Je ne sais pas, mais le laboratoire est par là ! Les scientifiques Royaux pourraient peut-être t'aider ! » Je me retourne rapidement vers cette voix, mais je me rends finalement compte que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une simple fleur écho. Pff… Stupide fleur… J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque… Attend, quoi ? La voix de ce monstre avait l'air assez paniquée, et il a ensuite indiqué la direction du labo'… … … Mais oui putain. Le laboratoire. Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à aller là-bas plus tôt ? Avec toutes les caméras installées un peu partout, j'aurais retrouvé la trace de l'humain en un clin d'œil. Faut vraiment que j'arrive à garder ma tête sur mes épaules moi… Enfin bon, direction le laboratoire.

Lorsque j'arrive sur place, je découvre avec horreur que certains de mes collègues sont blessés. Leurs points de vies sont un peu bas, mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter, leur vie n'est pas en danger, et en plus, on dirait bien que l'humain n'est plus là. Je finis par remarquer Alphys au fond du couloir, je me précipite donc vers elle avant de m'accroupir auprès de la scientifique.

« Heh… Al'… Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Elle gémit un peu de douleur en se redressant.

-S-Sans ! L'humain i-il est descendu dans les salles souterraines ! E-Et Gaster est toujours en bas avec lui ! » Mon œil bleu s'active de nouveau tandis que je me retourne vers le passage qui mène en bas. Merde, le chemin est ouvert… Pas le temps d'attendre plus longtemps, je décide de me téléporter directement dans le labo' souterrain.

Lorsque j'arrive, j'entends des éclats de verre et d'autres bruits d'affrontement dans une des salles. Je m'empresse de rejoindre la salle d'où les bruits proviennent, puis j'écarquille les yeux lorsque j'aperçois Gaster à terre, le crâne fendu au niveau de l'œil droit. Je relève ensuite mon œil magique vers l'humain qui m'observe avec un regard rempli de peur. Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi, il doit certainement faire la taille de mon père… Il tient une hache sur laquelle on peut percevoir quelques morceaux du crâne de ce dernier. Il s'avance doucement vers moi tandis que je recule de quelques pas.

« Q… Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici… ? Comment je dois faire pour repartir… ? Malgré la situation, je continue de lui sourire même si je ne suis absolument pas confiant.

-Heh l'ami… Pose ça et ensuite on parlera tranquillement, ok ? Il continue de s'avancer dangereusement vers moi, toujours avec ce même regard rempli de désespoir.

-Je ne devrais pas être ici… Répond moi… Ou tu subiras le même sort que ce gars. Je pouffe avant de sourire en coin. Je manipule ensuite l'âme de l'humain que je maintiens dans les airs.

-J'me laisse pas faire aussi facilement mon pote, alors… pose ton arme, ou **tu** subiras le même sort que ce gars. » Heheh, l'humain pense certainement que papa est mort, mais il est juste sonné à cause du coup : je vois bien que ses points de vies sont encore assez élevés. Cependant, au lieu de m'obéir sagement, l'humain continue de serrer son arme de toutes ses forces contre lui, comme si cette hache lui assurait d'être en sécurité. Je fronce les sourcils et continue de l'observer, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Mais il faut vite que je me décide d'agir parce que ma magie a ses limites… Je devrais peut-être… l'emmener simplement à Undyne ?... Ouais. Ca me semble être la meilleure idée. Mais lorsque je suis sur le point de nous téléporter, mon œil bleu disparait, et l'humain retrouve la totale liberté de ses mouvements. Hein ? J'ai… J'ai déjà pu assez de magie ? J'arrive déjà à mes limites ? Pendant que je réfléchis au pourquoi du comment, l'humain court rapidement vers moi et brandit sa hache au-dessus de lui. J'écarquille les yeux tout en observant l'arme que je vois s'abaisser à une vitesse fulgurante, et j'ai donc le réflexe de fermer les yeux. … … Je rouvre prudemment un œil, puis les deux lorsque je remarque que l'humain est entouré d'une aura violette. Je baisse ensuite la tête vers papa qui a l'air à bout de force. En puisant dans ses dernières forces, il attire l'assaillant vers lui et estompe sa magie lorsque l'humain se trouve au dessus du gouffre qui se trouve juste derrière lui. Cependant, dans sa chute, l'humain réussit à saisir la blouse du scientifique qu'il entraine avec lui. Je sens mon âme exploser dans mon corps tandis que je me précipite vers la cavité devant laquelle je me place à plat ventre avant de tendre mon bras pour rattraper mon père. Je réussis de justesse mais je finis par glisser à mon tour tandis que ma seconde main s'accroche au bord. Putain… Ni lui ni moi n'avons assez de magie pour nous sortir de là… Puis, je fronce les sourcils lorsque je baisse les yeux et que je vois Gaster me sourire. Soudainement, il lâche ma main et tombe sous mes yeux dans le vide.

« N'oublis pas. »


	17. La relève

**Chapitre 17) La relève**

Malgré le fait que je sois à bout de force, je reste suspendu dans le vide tout en observant le corps de Gaster se désintégrer sous mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer et du spectacle que j'ai sous les yeux… Au bout d'un certain temps, je me hisse à nouveau en haut avant de m'allonger sur le dos. Je fixe désespérément le plafond pendant que la scène qui vient d'avoir lieu se rejoue dans mon esprit. Il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que des larmes viennent perler à mes orbites, mais ces larmes sont des larmes de colères. Ouais, je suis fou de rage contre moi-même. A cause de moi, à cause de ma magie que je n'arrive pas à maitriser encore parfaitement, à cause de ma faiblesse, mon père s'est sacrifié pour me protéger… Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est aussi à cause de cet humain… Pourquoi il a fallu que cet imbécile débarque dans notre monde, hein ?... Enfin… Si j'avais fait mon travail correctement… Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… J'suis vraiment le pire être de l'Underground… Je prends une grande inspiration avant de sécher mes larmes et de me remettre debout. J'enfile ma capuche avant de remettre mes mains dans mes poches et de m'approcher du vide que je fixe passablement.

« Je ne t'oublierais pas Gaster. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour. Je te le promets, papa. » J'entends finalement le bruit de l'ascenseur raisonner, et il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour entendre les voix d'Alphys et d'autres scientifiques hurler nos noms à Gaster et moi. C'est finalement la dinosaure qui me trouve la première et qui me rejoint doucement après avoir averti les autres.

« S-Sans… ? Où-où sont l'humain et Gaster… ? Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, étant bien trop occupé à fixer ce maudit trou béant.

-Morts. Je ne l'aperçois pas dans mon champ de vision, mais j'imagine la tête qu'elle doit tirer après l'entente de ce mot sanglant qui résume bien la situation.

-Q- ?!... … Je… Je suis désolée Sans… » Elle hésite un instant, puis elle finit par poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Ouais… Moi aussi je suis désolé… C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir, pas lui… L'arrivée de cet humain dans l'Underground était entièrement de ma faute, donc c'est moi qui aurais dû en assumer les conséquences… La seule chose que je puisse faire pour me racheter, c'est continuer les expériences de Gaster tout en veillant correctement à mon poste pour m'assurer qu'un tel drame ne se reproduise pas. Et pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas à nouveau, je vais devoir commencer à m'entrainer sérieusement sur le contrôle de ma magie. Quoiqu'il en soit, je soupire avant de me libérer de l'emprise d'Alphys et de reprendre mes manières habituelles ainsi que ma fausse bonne humeur perpétuelle.

« J'vais chez Grillby appelez moi si vous avez besoin d'aide.

-Sans ! La voix de la scientifique dans mon dos me force à m'arrêter. Si-si c'est trop dur pour toi… Tu peux arrêter les expériences tu sais ? Je-je veillerais au fonctionnement du laboratoire si tu veux… Mes pupilles disparaissent doucement.

-… Je vais continuer les expériences de mon père. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Tu… Tu étais au courant… ? Je ne réponds pas et reprends ma route.

-A plus tard Al'. » J'empreinte donc l'ascenseur dont les portes se ferment rapidement tandis qu'il se dirige déjà vers la surface. Putain… J'en reviens toujours pas… J'arrive pas à réaliser que je ne le verrais plus jamais… Que demain, en arrivant au travail, je serai seul et je devrai tous gérer seul… Que je ne pourrai plus jamais le taquiner avec des blagues pourries… Que je viens de perdre mon père, tout simplement. Heheh… Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de ne pas parler de Gaster à Papyrus…

De retour à Snowdin, je me dirige immédiatement vers le bar de Grillby, comme je l'ai annoncé tout à l'heure. Je pousse la porte et marche vers le comptoir, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches avant de prendre place sur mon siège habituel. Je n'attends pas très longtemps avant de recevoir une bouteille de ketchup de la part de mon ami de feu.

« Tu n'es pas censé être au travail à cette heure-ci ? Je resserre un peu ma main sur la bouteille.

-Ouais… Mais y'a eu… quelques petits imprévus.

-Hm… Tu t'es fait virer ? Je relève la tête pour le dévisager d'un air mauvais.

-Nan. Il hausse un sourcil.

-Wow, il a vraiment dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour que tu réagisses comme ça. Les paroles de Grillby me font prendre conscience de mon attitude, et mes iris ne tardent pas à disparaitre à nouveau. … Sans ?... Tu veux en parler ? Je soupire et j'hésite un instant. Mais… Non. Je ne peux pas en parler. Et je ne veux pas en parler. D'un simple battement de paupière, mes yeux reviennent à la normale tandis que je lui administre un clin d'œil.

-Nah, j'vais bien. Je pense que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos, désolé de m'être enflammé Grillbz. Il rit un peu.

-Comme tu veux tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi si tu en as besoin.

-Ouaip, merci l'ami. » Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de me lever de mon siège et de quitter l'endroit. Je retourne ensuite chez moi avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Il est encore assez tôt, donc la maison est déserte puisque Papyrus est toujours à l'école. En retournant dans mon antre, la première chose que j'aperçois, c'est ma blouse que j'avais laissé de côté après ma journée de travail, et à cause de l'épisode avec l'humain, j'ai pas prit la peine de l'équiper à nouveau. Heheh… Je sens que cette blouse va me hanter pendant un petit moment maintenant… Quoiqu'il en soit, je me dirige vers mon lit sur lequel je m'allonge avant de croiser mes bras derrière ma nuque et de fixer le plafond. Il faut que je sois fort, il faut que je me reprenne. Je dois pas me morfondre indéfiniment, sinon je vais encore avoir des regrets. Je dois plutôt me concentrer sur mon entrainement pour pouvoir évoluer et gagner en puissance pour espérer protéger ceux qui me sont chers. Bon, je me redresse vivement et m'assois en tailleur après avoir retiré ma veste pour finir en t-shirt. Je me concentre longuement avant de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer une situation similaire à ce que je viens de vivre en remplaçant Gaster par Papyrus. Je garde mon calme et le contrôle de mes émotions tandis que j'imagine un humain s'en prendre à mon petit frère. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, mon œil bleu vient remplacer mon iris gauche. Je ne tarde pas à claquer des doigts, et en une fraction de seconde, un Blaster apparait à mes côtés. … Wow… J'ai jamais réussi aussi vite et en gardant totalement le contrôle… J'observe sagement ce monstre qui semble me dévisager, comme s'il attendait mes instructions pour se déchainer sur sa proie.

« Heheh, désolé l'ami, c'était juste un petit test. J'avance ma main pour caresser le crâne qui se laisse faire docilement. … T'es le dernier souvenir qu'il me reste de Gaster huh ? J'espère que t'es aussi puissant que ce que m'a décrit Pap' la dernière fois. » Je suis sérieusement en train de parler à une créature que j'ai invoqué là ? Je me suis moqué de Papy' la dernière fois quand il parlait à la table, mais apparemment je vaux pas mieux que lui. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ce petit monstre, j'entends la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et se refermer presque aussitôt, et je ne tarde pas à entendre mon frère chantonner joyeusement. Ok, bon, je fais rapidement disparaitre le Blaster avant de prendre une grande inspiration : il ne faut absolument pas que Papyrus se doute de quoi que ce soit. Je ne dois pas le laisser voir que je suis complètement détruit de l'intérieur, il est hors de question que je l'inquiète avec ça. Je me lève enfin de mon lit avant de me diriger vers mon bureau pour me saisir de mon trombone. Ouaip, quitte à avertir Pap' que je suis à la maison, autant le faire en le taquinant un peu avec quelque chose qu'il déteste. J'ai jamais comprit pourquoi il n'aimait pas ma musique… Au même titre que mes jeux de mots d'ailleurs… Enfin bon, peut-être qu'il fait simplement ça pour m'énerver et qu'il ne veut pas admettre qu'il adore ça, j'en sais rien. Je commence donc à jouer l'un de mes morceaux favoris intitulé 'Mégalovania', et il ne faut pas attendre longtemps pour entendre mon frère se précipiter dans les escaliers avant de rejoindre ma chambre en courant. Lorsqu'il enclenche la poignée, je repose mon trombone à sa place avant de me téléporter derrière lui. Papyrus ouvre joyeusement la porte, mais est vite déçu de découvrir ma chambre vide ainsi que mon trombone à sa place habituelle. Heheh, il est adorable. Je ne fais pas durer la blague plus longtemps et je le capture dans mes bras avant de le soulever pour le placer sur mes épaules tandis que je relève la tête pour l'observer.

« Quoi d'neuf frangin ?

-Saaans ! T'es déjà rentré ! Je ris un peu avant de lui administrer un clin d'œil.

-Ouaip, on peut rien te cacher, t'es trop fort pour moi frérot.

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! Evidemment ! Rien ne surpasse le grand Papyrus ! Je quitte le seuil de ma chambre pour me diriger vers les escaliers.

-Heheh, ouais c'est vr-» J'interromps ma phrase lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je fronce les sourcils, surpris que quelqu'un vienne ici à une heure pareille. Puis mes orbites ne tardent pas à devenir vide lorsque j'aperçois Undyne à travers la fenêtre.


	18. Je sais

**Chapitre 18) Je sais**

Je me suis arrêté net dans les escaliers pour pouvoir contempler Undyne : qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire là ? A tout les coups, elle a apprit la nouvelle et elle vient me faire culpabiliser encore plus. Il ne faut absolument pas que Papyrus écoute cette conversation, je dois trouver un moyen pour qu'il reste sagement à la maison le temps que j'aille discuter avec miss poisson. Ca risque de pas être facile puisqu'il idéalise Undyne comme un dingue parce que c'est la leader de la Garde Royale… Mes yeux redeviennent normaux lorsque je sens mon frère gesticuler dans tout les sens sur mes épaules.

« Sans ! Sans ! Y'a Undyne ! J'veux aller la voir ! Je continue d'observer Papyrus au-dessus de ma tête avant de le faire descendre de mon dos et de m'accroupir à sa hauteur.

-Euh… Ecoute Pap', si Undyne est là, c'est certainement pour me parler de mon travail donc… va falloir que t'attende ton tour frangin. Je continue de lui sourire, en espérant que cette excuse lui suffise, mais apparemment, il n'est pas aussi crédule.

-Mais c'est pas grave, je peux rester avec toi quand t'iras lui parler, non ?

-… Euh… J'entends une nouvelle fois Undyne s'acharner contre la porte. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant d'utiliser ma télékinésie sur mon frère que je ramène en haut des escaliers. Attend moi ici frérot, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Je me dépêche de rejoindre l'extérieur sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Une fois le seuil de la porte dépassé, je la referme rapidement derrière moi avant de poser ma main sur l'armure d'Undyne tandis que je nous téléporte tout les deux au niveau de mon poste près des Ruines. Je replace ensuite mes mains dans mes poches avant de dévisager ma supérieure avec un regard ennuyé.

« Quoi d'neuf ? Elle fronce les sourcils.

-J'imagine que tu sais déjà ce qu'il y a de neuf, pas vrai Sans ? Nous avons perdu l'un de nos meilleurs scientifiques à cause de toi ! Lorsque je fais battre mes paupières, mon œil droit reste fermé tandis que mon œil gauche est remplacé par mon iris bleu.

-J'suis déjà au courant, ouais. Mon attitude a l'air de profondément l'agacer, mais j'en ai rien à faire. J'ai pas besoin d'elle pour savoir que j'ai fait une connerie monstrueuse.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ?! Elle fait apparaitre une lance qu'elle pointe vers moi. C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir à la place de Gaster sale morveux ! Je fixe passablement l'arme d'Undyne avant de rediriger mon regard sur elle.

-Heheh, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de me lancer des piques de ce genre, sinon… **tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure**. Je sens ma magie se décupler tandis qu'un Blaster apparait au-dessus de moi.

-Hmph, je vois que Gaster a laissé un petit héritage derrière lui… mais tu ne me fais pas peur pour autant microbe. Elle saisit sa lance entre ses deux mains avant de se placer en position d'attaque.

-Tu veux vraiment m'affronter ? Très bien, c'est ton choix. En tout cas, moi je ne perdrais pas. Je sors ma main de ma poche que je dirige vers le haut tandis que le Blaster ouvre déjà sa gueule en grand tout en préparant son rayon. Undyne a l'air surprise de voir que je suis capable de contrôler aussi bien ce monstre. Heheh, je l'avais prévenu pourtant. J'abaisse finalement ma main, et le laser ne tarde pas à se diriger sur sa cible.

-SAANS ! ARRETE ! » La voix de Papyrus dans mon dos fait disparaitre mon œil magique tandis que j'observe Undyne qui ne bouge toujours pas. Je fais grincer mes dents avant de me téléporter auprès d'elle pour ensuite nous téléporter auprès de mon frère afin d'esquiver le laser. Je pose un instant mon regard sur Papyrus avant de me retourner pour constater les dégâts tandis que le Blaster disparait déjà : mouais, il n'y a que des arbres qui ont été touché. Je soupire de soulagement avant de déglutir et de refaire face à Papyrus et Undyne qui m'observent tout les deux avec les sourcils froncés. Je dévie mon regard ailleurs, l'air de rien, tandis que la chef de la Garde Royale caresse affectueusement le crâne de mon petit frère.

« Heureusement que tu étais là p'tit, merci de ton intervention. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement tandis que les yeux de Papyrus se transforment en étoile.

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! Ca veut dire que je peux intégrer la Garde Royale ? Elle rit joyeusement.

-On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant… Elle redirige son attention sur moi. … j'ai d'autre problème à régler. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je croise son regard.

-Heh, j'te rappel que c'est toi qui a voulu m'attaquer, j'me suis juste défendu. Je me détends rapidement lorsque je sens les petites mains de mon frère tirer sur ma veste.

-Tu es en colère Sans… ? Je dirige mon regard vers lui avant de m'accroupir et de lui sourire gentiment.

-Mais non Pap'... Juste… la prochaine fois que je te dis de m'attendre à la maison, tu le feras, ok ? Il se contente d'hocher rapidement la tête tandis qu'Undyne s'interpose.

-S'il n'était pas intervenu j'aurai fini comme Gaster j'te rappel. Je me redresse pour la dévisager à nouveau avec un air blasé avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Relax, je fais simplement 1 point de dégât, ça m'étonnerait que tu meures avec ça. Papyrus tire à nouveau sur mes vêtements.

-C'est qui Gaster ? Mes orbites deviennent vides d'émotions. Alors là, merci beaucoup Undyne. Putain… Je sens le poids de mes pêchés ramper sur mon dos…

-… Personne Papy'… Personne… Mais une fois de plus Undyne, ne compte pas rester sagement là à nous écouter.

-Tu caches ce genre d'information à ton frère ? Je serre fermement mon poing tout en écoutant les paroles d'Undyne. Tu sais que tu risques de perdre ton job à cause de ça ? Et-

-Oui ! C'est bon ! Arrête ! Je sais que j'ai merdé ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir à mon poste ! Sans ça, l'humain ne serait pas entré dans l'Underground ! Je sais que je ne sais pas encore maitriser mes pouvoirs parfaitement bien ! A cause de ça, Gaster a dû puiser dans ses dernières forces pour me sauver ! Je sais que c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir à sa place ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là pour en parler ! Je sais que c'est **à cause de moi** qu'il est mort !... Je sais… Je le sais… Bordel… Des larmes ruissèlent déjà sur mes joues tandis que je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol. Je suis désolé… Pardon… Pardon… Bizarrement, je sens que ma magie revient affluer dans mon œil gauche. Pourtant, je ne suis pas spécialement en colère… J'ai le parfait contrôle sur mon corps et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tuer qui que ce soit actuellement… Ma réflexion est de courte durée puisque je sens déjà le corps de Papyrus se coller contre le mieux tandis que ses petits bras m'enferment contre lui.

-Tout va bien frérot… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire et je ne comprends pas très bien la situation, mais en tout cas, sache que je suis là pour toi ! Ne t'en fais pas, le grand Papyrus veille sur toi frangin ! Si tu as besoin de te vider l'esprit pour parler un peu, je suis là pour t'écouter ! Ne pleure pas Saaans… Sinon… Sinon je vais pleurer aussi… » Je ne tarde pas à l'entendre renifler. Quant à moi, je dois vraiment avoir l'air misérable… Papyrus doit tellement me trouver pathétique… J'essais de faire du mieux que je peux pour veiller sur lui… Je fais tout mon possible pour le protéger un maximum… Mais à chaque fois, c'est toujours lui qui finit par me consoler… Pff… On se demande vraiment qui est le grand frère de nous deux… Heureusement qu'il y a une différence de taille. Je finis par céder pour finalement prendre moi aussi Papyrus dans mes bras tandis que je sèche mes larmes du mieux que je peux. J'ai vraiment un petit frère en or, il est vraiment trop précieux pour ce monde… J'espère qu'il ne changera jamais.

« Heh… Heheh… T'es vraiment le plus cool bro'. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi…

-Nyeh Heh ! Personne n'est plus génial que le grand Papyrus ! Je ris un peu avant de me défaire de son étreinte tandis qu'Undyne pose un œil bienveillant sur nous. Je souris tendrement à mon frère.

-Merci Pap', ne change jamais.

-Pas de problème fré- !… rot ?... Sans ? Pourquoi ton œil est violet ? Il est pas censé être bleu d'habitude ? »


	19. Œil pour œil

**Chapitre 19) Œil pour œil**

« Sans ? Pourquoi ton œil est violet ? Il est pas censé être bleu d'habitude ? » J'entrouvre la bouche, légèrement surpris, puis lorsque je vois Papyrus et Undyne m'observer de manière assez bizarre, je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions. C'est donc pour ça que je sentais de la magie parvenir dans mon œil gauche sans que je ne décide de rien… Mais bon, le principal problème c'est exactement ce que viens de souligner mon frère : pourquoi mon œil est violet ?... Le violet s'était la couleur de la magie de papa… Je me remets sur pieds et zieute la zone à la recherche d'une flaque d'eau ou quelque chose qui me permettrait de voir mon reflet, mais il n'y a absolument rien. J'arrête de paniquer pour ne pas affoler Papyrus avant de me retourner vers eux pour leur administrer un clin d'œil en fermant mon œil gauche.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Pap' ? J'ai violet une lois ou quoi ? Mon œil a le droit d'être de la couleur qu'il veut, non ? J'observe mon petit frère qui me dévisage en fronçant ses sourcils et en grimaçant un peu.

-Sans !

-Quoi ? T'es vraiment quelqu'un de couleurique frangin~

-Rhaaaa ! J'en ai marre de tes blagues ! Je replace mes mains dans mes poches tout en suivant du regard Papyrus qui quitte les lieux. Je ricane un peu tandis qu'Undyne attire mon attention.

-Blagues à part Sans, ton œil est toujours violet, et nous savons tout les deux que ça n'a rien de normal, pas vrai ? Je souris un peu plus faiblement tandis que je viens placer ma main au niveau de mon orbite gauche.

-Hm… Je ferais mieux d'aller régler ça rapidement je suppose… Je remets ma main dans ma poche avant de faire quelques pas pour ensuite m'arrêter de nouveau. Oh et, encore une dernière chose : n'évoque plus JAMAIS Gaster devant mon frère. » Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer que je me téléporte déjà loin de cet endroit.

J'ai décidé de me rendre dans le petit laboratoire qui se trouve dans le sous-sol de ma maison. L'entrée est assez bien cachée, je pense que même Papyrus ne sait pas que cette salle existe. C'est papa qui a eu l'idée de cet endroit : il m'avait dit que ça serait bien si j'avais un petit coin pour moi si jamais j'avais envie de bosser un peu en dehors du labo'. Heheh, cette salle n'a jamais servi à grand-chose du coup, mais aujourd'hui, je suis bien content qu'elle soit là, comme ça, je peux m'occuper de ce problème d'œil violet tout en restant à proximité de Papyrus. Et puis, on sait jamais, si Undyne a encore envie de refaire irruption chez moi, je pourrais l'intercepter avant même que mon frère n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'avance vers le miroir avant de bel et bien constater que mon œil brille d'un violet éclatant. J'ai l'impression que la pupille est plus grosse que d'habitude… C'est peut-être parce que la magie de mon père est plus grande que la mienne ? Putain, j'ai trop de question qui me vienne en tête : pourquoi mon œil reste actif ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est crée à partir de la magie de Gaster ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la magie de Gaster en moi ?... Enfin… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment sa magie en moi… ? Si c'est le cas, je sais pas vraiment comment je vais réussir à gérer une telle puissance, je galère déjà suffisamment avec ma propre magie, alors j'imagine même pas les dégâts si je m'emporte et que je laisse la magie de mon père prendre le dessus sur moi… Mais d'un autre côté, c'est peut-être grâce à ça que j'arrive à invoquer un Blaster plus facilement ? Hm… Nan, j'y arrivais déjà lorsque papa était encore en vie… Bordel… Je comprends vraiment pas la situation… Pourquoi est-ce que sa puissance ne faiblit pas ?... Me dite pas que je dois m'épuiser complètement pour que ce truc disparaisse, parce qu'il en est hors de question. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me vider bêtement de mon énergie, je fais comment après s'il arrive quelque chose à Papyrus, hein ? Nan… Il doit certainement exister un autre moyen…

Ca fait plusieurs minutes que je suis planté devant ce foutu miroir à fixer désespérément cette chose qui n'a clairement pas envie de s'en aller. Soudain, pendant que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je perçois une silhouette noire derrière moi. Je me redresse un peu et me concentre sur cette apparence dans le miroir avant de reconnaitre clairement ce crâne et cette cicatrice au niveau de l'œil droit. Je me retourne rapidement, paniqué, tandis que je constate qu'il n'y a rien ni personne derrière moi. Je respire bruyamment pendant que je zieute la salle à vive allure avant de déglutir.

« P… Papa ?... » Rien, aucune réponse, personne ne se manifeste. Je soupire, déçu, avant de me remettre face au miroir que je continue d'observer attentivement. Il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que cette même silhouette réapparaisse. Ok, je garde mon calme cette fois. Je regarde rapidement par-dessus mon épaule et je constate bel et bien qu'il n'y a personne. Je redirige donc mon attention vers le miroir pour pouvoir contempler Gaster : il a deux cicatrices, une à chaque œil. Ses yeux sont vides d'émotions, tout comme sa bouche qui reste ouverte pour laisser s'échapper un liquide visqueux. Il porte un long manteau noir à présent : il est vraiment terrifiant.

« Papa… Qu'est-ce qu-» J'interromps ma phrase lorsque je vois qu'il commence à bouger lentement. Je suis son reflet du regard avant de porter principalement mon attention sur son bras gauche. Il place sa main devant mon œil gauche avant de faire en sorte que le trou dans sa main coïncide parfaitement avec mon œil. C'est vraiment perturbant de voir ce genre de chose se produire dans le reflet d'un miroir alors que dans la réalité je suis complètement seul. Soudainement, je cesse de me crisper lorsque je sens mon énergie me quitter peu à peu. Je deviens de plus en plus faible… J'ai vraiment du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts sur ce spectacle effrayant, mais je fais tout mon possible pour rester concentrer sur les agissements de Gaster qui me sourit de plus en plus. Bordel… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout… Pourquoi je me sens comme ça… ? Pourtant mes points de vies n'ont pas bougé, ils ne sont pas descendu à 0,01, alors pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à me maintenir éveillé et debout ?... … … … …

Je rouvre difficilement les yeux avant de comprendre où est-ce que je me trouve : je suis allongé à même le sol dans mon labo' secret. Je me redresse péniblement tout en me grattant un peu l'arrière du crâne qui me fait un peu mal. Lorsque je me remets enfin sur pieds, la première chose que je vois, c'est mon reflet dans le miroir, et je constate que ce maudit œil violet a disparu. Mais oui, c'est vrai, je me rappel enfin de ce que je fais ici. Donc mon père m'a aidé tout à l'heure ? Il a… retiré sa magie de mon corps ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Heheh, en tout cas, je suis bien content que ça soit terminé, cette sensation était vraiment horrible. Me sentir me vider de l'intérieur alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour… C'est vraiment ignoble comme sensation… je me sentais vraiment… mourir en fait… Hm… J'ai beau fixer le miroir encore et encore, la silhouette de papa ne semble pas réapparaitre, à mon plus grand regret. J'aurai vraiment aimé lui poser quelques questions par rapport à ce phénomène assez étrange. Enfin bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir faire sans explication et continuer comme si ne rien n'étais, pas vrai ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je ferai mieux de rentre à la maison, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure, mais j'imagine que Papyrus doit être mort d'inquiétude. Je me dirige donc vers la sortie, mais avant de quitter les lieux, je me retourne une dernière fois pour contempler la salle qui reste définitivement vide. Je soupire avant d'éteindre les lumières et de partir de la zone.

De retour à la maison, je suis agréablement accueilli par mon frère qui se jette littéralement sur moi pour me faire un câlin. Il reste collé contre mon abdomen quelques instants avant de relever la tête vers moi.

« T'en a mit du temps frangin ! Ca y est ? Ton œil violet est partit ? Je lui caresse affectueusement le crâne tout en lui assimilant un clin d'œil.

-Ouaip, désolé d'avoir été aussi long, il était vachement coriace. On peut dire qu'il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il me dévisage avec un air blasé et ne tarde pas à me lâcher pour s'éloigner un peu.

-Tu m'avais pas manqué Sans….. Je ricane joyeusement.

-Oh allez Pap', je suis sûr que tu avais une peur bleue de ne pas me voir arriver~

-Tu peux repartir Sans ! Je le suis du regard tandis qu'il remonte les escaliers.

-Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu es vert de rage bro'~

-Retourne travailler Sans, j'étais beaucoup mieux avant que tu reviennes ! Il finit par entrer rapidement dans sa chambre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu broies du noir frérot ? Toi qui a tellement l'habitude de voir la vie en rose~ » Je continue de rire aux éclats lorsque j'entends un énième cri de rage provenant de la chambre de mon frère. Bon ok, j'y vais peut-être un peu fort avec lui, mais ses réactions me font mourir de rire à chaque fois. Quoiqu'il en soit, revenons aux choses sérieuses : une bouteille de ketchup attend à être vidée.


	20. Évolutions

**Chapitre 20) Évolutions**

Quelques années ont passé depuis les derniers évènements. J'approche doucement de mes 23 ans, et pas mal de chose ont évolué. Désormais, je ne traine plus du tout au labo', Alphys a été promu au rang de scientifique Royale et c'est donc elle qui s'occupe de continuer les expériences de papa. C'est le roi Asgore qui est venu nous voir un beau jour pour nous annoncer les différents changements, et il avait remarqué que depuis la mort de Gaster, je ne mettais plus autant de cœur à l'ouvrage. Personnellement, ça m'arrangeait pas mal, comme ça j'ai pu m'entrainer sagement de mon côté, et désormais, faire apparaitre un Gaster Blaster est devenu un jeu d'enfant : je peux même en faire apparaitre plusieurs. Ouaip, le contrôle sur ma magie aussi a pas mal évolué : je parviens à mieux maitriser mes émotions qu'avant. Maintenant, je reste toute la journée à mon poste près des Ruines pour guetter l'arrivée d'un humain. Enfin, je devrais dire que 'je suis supposé rester à mon poste' : ouaip, je passe la plupart de mes journées chez Grillby puisque ça fait des années qu'un humain n'est pas revenu parmi nous. Heheh, ma flemmardise n'a pas changé elle, je l'avoue. La dernière fois que j'ai vu un humain, c'était à mes 18 ans il me semble… quelque chose comme ça. Nous avons en notre possession 6 âmes humaines maintenant, plus qu'une, et le roi pourra ouvrir la barrière pour nous permettre de regagner la surface. Il faut croire que leur âme sont sacrément puissante… on dirait pas comme ça… surtout que c'est vachement simple de les capturer : j'ai juste à me téléporter auprès d'Undyne, et le tour est joué. Evidemment, je ne l'ai jamais dit à mon frère, il est bien trop pur et innocent pour entendre ce genre d'information.

En parlant de Papyrus, il va vers ses 15 ans maintenant, et il m'a déjà rattrapé en taille ce petit monstre. Il est toujours autant passionné par la Garde Royale, et dès qu'il a du temps de libre, il s'en va chez Undyne pour lui demander s'il peut intégrer nos rangs. Heheh, il est adorable. La poisson en chef s'est vite liée d'amitié avec lui d'ailleurs : il faut dire que la naïveté de Papyrus et ses airs d'enfants pourraient faire craquer n'importe qui. Cependant, elle ne peut pas se permettre d'assimiler Papyrus a un rôle aussi important que le sien : il est beaucoup trop gentil pour ce job… Je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de se lier d'amitié avec un humain… Donc évidemment, sachant que son grand frère adoré travail comme sentinelle, donc au plus près des humains, (s'ils apparaissent un jour) il n'arrête pas de lui demander de venir le chercher au cas où il tombe sur un humain. Je ne sais incontestablement pas dire 'non' à mon petit frère, mais je pense qu'il se doute bien que je ne le préviendrai jamais si un jour, par je ne sais quel miracle, je recroiserai le chemin d'un humain. Heheh, et puis quoi encore ? J'irai voir l'humain pour lui dire de ne pas bouger le temps que j'aille chercher mon petit frère de 15 ans pour qu'il le capture à ma place ? Bon, après, flemmard comme je suis, je suis certain que beaucoup pense que je serai capable de faire ça. Ca aurait été certainement vrai si Papyrus n'était pas la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai sous terre.

Et d'ailleurs, pour en revenir aux occupations de mon cher frère, il s'est découvert un talent caché pour la cuisine. Un talent tellement bien caché que je le cherche encore d'ailleurs… mais bon, ça lui fait tellement plaisir de cuisiner des spaghettis pour chaque moment de la journée que je n'ose pas lui dire que le goût de son plat est… indescriptible. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que nous sommes tous les deux des squelettes, donc nous n'avons même pas de langue pour savoir si ce qu'il cuisine est bon ou pas… Enfin bon, Papyrus s'est autoproclamé chef 5 étoiles, je ne vais quand même pas briser ses rêves. Mon frère a aussi découvert un nouveau passe-temps : désormais, il passe son temps à réaliser des casses-crânes au cas où un humain tomberait dans l'Underground. Et bien évidemment, pensant que cette idée est l'idée du siècle, il me demande d'en créer aussi et me certifiant que ça me sera grandement utile dans mon travail. Bon, je pense que maintenant tous le monde connait la chanson : je lui dis 'oui' à tout, mais je ne fais rien de mon côté. Je passe mon temps à lui dire que mes casses-crânes reposent au chaud dans l'une de mes nombreuses stations.

Ah oui, ça aussi c'est un nouveau changement : j'ai plusieurs jobs désormais. Ouaip, j'ai fini par craqué à la proposition que m'avait faite Grillby le soir où Papyrus avait 'disparu'. Donc parfois, lorsque je m'ennuie trop dans les environs de Snowdin, je nous téléporte, ma station et moi, au niveau de Waterfall ou de Hotland. Hm… Ouais, j'suis trop paresseux pour gérer des cabanes différentes… ça ferait 2 fois plus de nettoyage, d'hot-dogs et d'hot-cats à faire… Et bizarrement, les affaires marchent plutôt bien. Bon, je sais pas si c'est parce que les prix sont astronomiquement hauts et que les monstres n'ont pas trop connaissance de la valeur de l'argent ou parce que mes petits pains sont excellents, mais en tout cas, je vais pas m'en plaindre : j'ai encore des factures à payer moi. Hm… j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose… enfin bon, c'est pas grave, je pense avoir dit le principal, et au pire ça me reviendra.

Aujourd'hui s'annonce être une journée… banale. Je suis sagement installé à mon poste, au niveau de Waterfall, et je me tape la discute avec une fleur écho. Bon, j'avoue qu'il y a mieux niveau discussion, mais au moins, ça me permet de rester éveillé. Je ne tarde pas à entendre des pas courir dans ma direction ainsi qu'une voix bien familière brailler mon prénom. Je me redresse donc sur mon siège avant de poser mon coude sur le comptoir et de placer mon menton dans ma main tandis que Papyrus reprend difficilement son souffle.

« Quoi d'neuf frérot ? Tu reviens de chez Undyne huh ? C'est elle qui t'a dit de courir un mara-thon ?

-Pas du tout frangin !... Enfin… Oui je reviens de chez Undyne… et elle m'a dit de venir te demander si tu avais bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun humain à Snowdin !

-Ouaip, rien à signalé. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, elle a surtout dit ça pour que tu lui fiches la paix bro'. Il fronce les sourcils et grimace un peu.

-C'est pas vrai ! Undyne c'est mon amie Sans ! Je lui administre un clin d'œil avant de lui caresser affectueusement le crâne.

-J'blaguais Pap' quoiqu'il en soit, j'vais aller chez Grillby moi, tu veux v'nir ? Il grimace encore plus et affiche une mine dégoûtée.

-C'est de la malbouffe là-bas….. Je fais rouler mes iris dans mes orbites.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais quand ça nous a sauvé la vie. Je ris un instant avant de me redresser un peu. Enfin bon, à plus tard frangin. » Et en un claquement de doigt, j'atterri déjà à Snowdin. Hm… Nah, j'ai pas envie d'aller chez Grillby pour l'instant, je viens à peine de finir mon deuxième petit déjeuné, ça serait vraiment abusé d'y aller une troisième fois, même si au fond je m'en fiche un peu. J'ai gagné une petite renommée chez Grillby auprès des gardes canins de la Garde Royale qui s'occupent de veiller sur Snowdin avec moi. En plus de m'avoir attribué le statut de monstre le plus puissant de l'Underground malgré mon unique point de vie, d'attaque et de défense, je suis aussi reconnu comme blagueur feignant. Heheh, moi ça me convient très bien, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me soucier du regard des autres sur moi. Désormais, je vis simplement pour assurer la survie de mon petit frère et moi.

Après avoir sillonné les rues de la ville à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, j'ai fini par me balader bien plus loin, au niveau de la forêt enneigée. J'ai même réussi à retomber sur les bonhommes de neiges que Papyrus et moi avions fait il y a un petit moment. A la vue de mon tas de neige, je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de me laisser tomber dessus pour ensuite m'installer confortablement. Au lieu de m'endormir, je préfère invoquer un Blaster que j'envoie inspecter la forêt et les environs. Grâce à mon œil bleu, je parviens à voir ce que le crâne voit tandis qu'il fouille la forêt et ses alentours de fond en comble. Rien d'anormal jusque là. Mais après un certain temps, un petit détail attire mon attention vers la gauche j'ordonne donc à ma créature de faire demi-tour un instant, mais apparemment, mon esprit me joue des tours puisqu'il n'y a rien. Bizarre… Je suis persuadé d'avoir aperçu quelque chose de jaune bouger pourtant… ou peut-être que c'est simplement Monster Kid qui a prit la fuite en voyant ma créature. J'hausse les épaules puis finit par faire disparaitre le Blaster tandis que je soupire d'aise, soulagé de ne pas avoir à bouger de là. Je ferme donc sagement les yeux, prêt à profiter d'une petite sieste bien méritée.

« Tu te prélasse Sans ?~ Je rouvre doucement les yeux que j'oriente vers l'auteur de cette voix. Heheh, je me disais bien que j'avais vu un point jaune dans la forêt.

-On dirait bien, oui, et toi ? Tu comptes rester planter là ou tu viens m'apporter des infos ?

-J'ai déjà dit que j'avais horreur de tes blagues ?... Enfin bref, il n'y a rien de nouveau, aucun humain n'est venu… Encore…

-On dirait presque que ça t'attriste pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à voir un humain ? On croirait voir mon frère…

-Disons que… j'ai mes raisons~… A plus Sans ! Elle retourne sous terre pour retourner guetter l'arrivée d'un humain j'imagine.

-Ouaip, à plus tard Flowey. »

Ah oui, voilà, je me disais bien que j'avais oublié un détail important : j'ai rencontré une fleur parlante qui répond au nom de Flowey, et elle surveille avec moi l'arrivée d'un humain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle tient tant que ça à en voir un débarquer mais bon… chacun son truc.


	21. Flowey

**Chapitre 21) Flowey**

Toujours allongé tranquillement sur mon Sans de neige, je réfléchis tranquillement à ce que Flowey peut être en train de faire. Ce monstre passe le plus clair de son temps seul et attend désespérément qu'un humain tombe dans les Ruines. Il n'a jamais voulu me révéler pourquoi il tient tant à ce qu'un humain nous rejoigne, et je n'ai jamais trop comprit ce qui le motivait tant à rester dans les Ruines. Ouaip, cette petite fleur attend sagement à proximité du trou béant qu'un humain tombe parmi nous, mais bizarrement, lorsque les autres humains sont tombés, je ne l'ai jamais aperçu avec eux. Pourtant il semble si motivé : à chaque fois qu'il vient me voir pour me donner des informations sur ce qu'il se passe dans les Ruines, il repart souvent en me disant des choses du genre 'La prochaine fois sera la bonne', ou ce genre de chose. Heheh, à croire qu'il a développé la même passion pour les humains que mon frère. Qui sait, peut-être que Flowey cherche simplement à capturer un humain pour pouvoir entrer dans la Garde Royale, comme Papyrus ? Enfin… Personnellement, je verrais plus un squelette plutôt qu'une plante pour prétendre à ce titre mais bon… chacun ses rêves.

A force de me fatiguer à réfléchir à tout ça, mes yeux deviennent de plus en plus lourds et ça devient difficile de les garder ouverts. Je baille longuement avant de finir par m'assoupir, et puis, de toute façon, il n'y a aucun danger dans les environs, alors je peux bien dormir ici. Durant mon sommeil, je rêve de ma rencontre avec Flowey… … …

* * *

Sagement assoupis à ma station au niveau de Snowdin, près des Ruines, un lourd son en prévenance de ceux-ci me réveil doucement. Je me redresse un peu avant de faire craquer mes os pour ensuite orienter mon regard vers la lourde porte qui sépare les Ruines du reste de l'Underground. Un autre son étrange me fait froncer les sourcils, je décide donc de me téléporter devant la porte avant d'enfiler ma capuche et de mettre mes mains dans mes poches. Wow, je m'étais jamais approché de cette porte auparavant… Je me sens vraiment minuscule auprès d'elle… Enfin bon, je n'ai pas fini là pour contempler l'accès, je ne tarde donc pas à me téléporter à l'intérieur.

Me voilà maintenant en terrain inconnu. Les Ruines sont reconnues comme étant l'endroit le plus dangereux de l'Underground. C'est certainement vrai pour un humain, mais pour un monstre, je doute que ça soit l'endroit le plus effrayant qui existe. Ok, je veux bien admettre que l'endroit est assez flippant puisque c'est vachement sombre ici, mais franchement, je pense que ma chambre est plus effrayante qu'ici. C'est vrai non ? Mis à part des monstres, qu'est-ce que je risque de croiser ? Et au pire, si la situation dégénère, un petit Blaster et le problème est réglé.

J'avance doucement dans la pénombre tout en regardant continuellement autour de moi. Je pense pas qu'un monstre soit assez stupide pour s'en prendre à un autre monstre, donc techniquement, je ne risque rien, mais on sait jamais. Au final, je finis par arriver dans une nouvelle zone où le centre est faiblement éclairé. Je perçois ce qui ressemble à de l'herbe tandis qu'une fleur jaune trône en plein milieu de cette terre. La plante est un peu repliée sur elle-même… elle semble assez triste. Je m'avance doucement, toujours sur mes gardes, pour la rejoindre. Le bruit de mes pas semble l'intriguer puisque je la vois se redresser un peu, puis complètement, pour finalement s'orienter vers moi pour me sourire.

« Howdy je suis Flowey ! Flowey la fleur ! J'hausse un sourcil, surpris, mais je décide de lui administrer un clin d'œil.

-Je suis Sans. Sans le squelette. Quelque chose ne va pas l'ami ? Puis la petite plante s'affaisse de nouveau, comme si elle était déçue.

-Oh… Tu es donc un monstre… Il faut dire que c'est difficile à voir puisque tu es dans l'ombre et moi dans la lumière… Et le fait que tu ais une capuche n'arrange pas vraiment les choses…

-Heheh, désolé, ma capuche est enracinée sur ma tête. Je retire doucement cette dernière tandis que Flowey n'a pas l'air très emballé par les blagues. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fiches ici tout seul : toi aussi tu guettes l'arrivée d'un humain ?

-Comment ça 'toi aussi' ? C'est toi qui n'a rien à faire ici ! Wow, pour une plante, elle est plutôt féroce. Enfin bon, j'imagine que c'est normal de réagir comme ça si on reste seul ici pendant un long moment.

-Welp, en vérité, je suis une sentinelle, je travaille pour le roi et pour la Garde Royale en quelque sorte.

-… Un enfant comme toi ? Je continue de lui sourire et de lui assimiler un clin d'œil.

-Heh, j'ai 19 ans mon pote. Peu importe, tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. J'observe un instant Flowey qui semble perdu dans ses pensées.

-Hm… Sans, c'est ça ? Faisons un marché !

-Hm ? Un marché ? La petite plante semble avoir retrouvé son sourire.

-Oui ! Tu vois, j'attends l'arrivée d'un humain pour des raisons assez… personnelles. Avant de capturer et de t'en prendre au prochain humain qui tombera, laisse moi l'approcher en premier, et je viendrais te voir pour te donner le feu vert ou non, ça marche ?

-Heh bien… Ne pas faire mon boulot, c'est dans mes cordes, mais j'y gagne quoi en échange ?

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, si l'humain s'avère être celui que je recherche, tu seras vite récompensé~ J'hausse les épaules.

-J'imagine que j'ai pas trop le choix, pas vrai ? Très bien, je te laisserai approcher l'humain en premier. Par contre, je compte sur toi pour venir me voir régulièrement pour me donner des nouvelles… à moins qui tu sois condamné à rester ici… ? Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je peux bouger de cet endroit, donc c'est d'accord, je le ferais ! Je lui souris une énième fois.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, j'imagine que je peux retourner tranquillement à mon poste, à bientôt Flowey. Puis je me téléporte pour regagner ma station.

-A bientôt Sans~ »

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut lorsque je sens quelque chose entrer en contact avec moi. Putain… C'est de la neige… J'imagine qu'elle a dû simplement tomber d'un arbre… Je soupire de soulagement avant de me remettre sur pieds pour zieuter les alentours tout en me grattant le crâne. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure mais il a l'air d'être encore assez tôt. Je replace mes mains dans mes poches avant de commencer à marcher en direction de la ville. Je marche tranquillement la tête baissée tandis que je repense à ce rêve : pourquoi est-ce que j'y repense maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai revécu ça ?... Mon subconscient essaie de m'avertir de quelque chose ou quoi ? Pourtant, il n'y a rien d'alarmant dans ma rencontre avec Flowey… si ? Je finis par hausser les épaules, me disant que les rêves que nous faisons n'ont parfois aucun sens.

De retour à la maison, j'ai à peine le temps de franchir le seuil de la porte, que Papyrus atterri devant moi comme par magie en me collant une feuille en plein visage.

« Regarde frangin ! J'ai mit au point mon dernier casse-crâne !

-C'est génial Pap', et ça serait encore plus génial si j'y voyais quelque chose. Il retire donc doucement la feuille que je saisis avec précaution pour la reluquer en détail.

-Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? C'est une idée brillante hein ? Digne du grand Papyrus ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! Il m'observe attentivement tandis que j'essaie de déchiffrer ce dessin assez… surprenant.

-Euhm… 'Le labyrinthe invisible' bro' ? T'es sûr ? T'as pas peur de le perdre de vu ? Il m'arrache la feuille des mains et commence à taper du pied.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien Sans ! Il est clairement évident que mon génie ne t'atteint pas !

-Bien sûr que si frérot, le coup de l'orbe électrique c'est vraiment une idée du tonnerre~

-RHAAAA ! » Et le voilà repartit dans sa chambre. Heheh, je m'en lasserai jamais.


	22. Nouvelle Sentinelle

**Chapitre 22) Nouvelle Sentinelle**

« Saaans ! Lève-toi tas d'os paresseux ! Et descend manger ton petit déjeuner ! » La voix stridente de mon frère me fait doucement émerger de mon sommeil. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps qu'ils puissent s'adapter à la lumière, avant de me mettre assis au bord du lit. J'attrape doucement mon t-shirt avant de l'enfiler mollement pour ensuite me relever et enfiler mes chaussons. Je m'étire longuement tout en baillant bruyamment avant de me téléporter directement sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. J'observe platement le plat de spaghettis devant moi tandis que Papyrus se retourne joyeusement vers moi, tout en gardant fermement le manche de la poêle dans la main.

« Belle matinée frangin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Je me contente d'hausser les épaules avant de quitter ma chaise pour me diriger vers le frigo que je fouille rapidement avant d'en sortir une bouteille de ketchup que je fixe longuement dans ma main.

-Dis Pap', comment tu fais pour… je sais pas, être aussi enjoué ? J'veux dire… t'es toujours en pleine forme, peu importe la journée… Tu vois toujours le côté positif des choses… Tu te donnes à 100% pour entrer dans la Garde Royale, et malgré tes échecs, tu restes persévérant… Je continuer de fixer le condiment que je serre de plus en plus dans ma main.

-S… Sans… Tu vas bien… ? J'écarquille un instant les yeux avant de les orienter vers mon frère qui m'observe soucieusement. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus longtemps, je lui administre un clin d'œil avant de porter la bouteille de ketchup jusqu'à ma bouche.

-Ouaip, tout va bien, je me demandais juste comment le grand Papyrus faisait pour toujours rester aussi cool malgré les difficultés.

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses te demander ce genre de chose mon cher frère ! Sache qu'une alimentation équilibrée et qu'un peu de sport sont la clef du succès ! Tu devrais essayer !

-Nah, j'suis pas fait pour ce genre de chose. Et puis, tu penses vraiment avoir une alimentation équilibrée ? On mange des spaghettis… euhm… tous le temps. Heureusement que nous sommes des squelettes, sinon, ça serait la fin de notre estomac. Il fronce les sourcils et grimace un peu.

-… Tu critiques ma cuisine Sans… ? Je l'observe longuement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Heheh, dans ce genre de situation, j'ai toujours la solution.

-Euuh… Oh mon dieu Papyrus un humain ! » Lorsque mon frère se retourne dans la direction que je lui indique armé de sa poêle à frire, j'en profite pour me téléporter ailleurs. Une fois à ma station, je soupire de soulagement avant de rire un peu : en y repensant, ce coup là fonctionne à chaque fois. Je suis pas du genre à garder les mêmes blagues, j'aime bien inventer de nouvelles choses, mais contre mon frère, je n'ai clairement pas le choix de réitérer mes blagues. Bon après, je vais pas m'en plaindre, j'adore taquiner Papyrus à propos des humains. Surtout qu'il n'en a jamais vu et qu'il sait parfaitement que moi j'en ai déjà vu, j'adore le rendre fou sur ce point, c'est vraiment hilarant. Ok, je suis peut-être un peu sadique sur ce point et j'aime bien rigoler avec ça, mais si un jour Papyrus croise réellement le chemin d'un humain… qu'est-ce qu'il fera ? Comment il réagira ?... Avec un peu de chance, il aura trop peur pour s'attaquer à lui et il rentrera sagement à la maison… Enfin j'espère. Parce que sinon, c'est clairement moi qui risque d'avoir peur : connaissant Papyrus, il va vouloir se lier d'amitié avec un humain, et tout le problème vient de là. Est-ce qu'un humain se liera d'amitié avec un monstre ? Est-ce que l'humain s'en prendra à mon frère ?... Si Pap' entre en combat contre un humain, je ne pourrais clairement pas l'aider… J'aurai bien trop peur que mon frère m'en veille de m'en être prit à l'humain… Heheh… Mais si je ne fais rien… qu'est-ce qui garantit la survie de mon frère… ?... Putain, pourquoi je pense à tout ça sérieusement… Et puis, c'est complètement stupide, Papyrus ne croisera jamais le chemin d'un humain, je serai là pour y veiller personnellement.

Bon, comme il fallait s'y attendre, après avoir réfléchi trop vite et trop longtemps dès le matin, je n'ai pas tardé à m'endormir en m'affalant sur le comptoir. Après m'être fait réveiller à plusieurs reprises par des gamins turbulents, c'est finalement Flowey qui vient me tirer une ultime fois de mon sommeil.

« Welp, j'ai bien comprit que je n'avais pas le droit de dormir aujourd'hui… Je me redresse doucement avant de me frotter les yeux. Quoi d'neuf Flowey ?

-Je ne viens pas pour te parler d'un quelconque humain cette fois. Enfin… pas directement. Dis Sans, tu es assez puissant pour arrêter un humain, n'est-ce pas ? J'hausse les épaules.

-Ouaip.

-N'importe quel humain ?

-Ouaip.

-Même si cet humain est… je ne sais pas… armé d'un couteau et qu'il est prêt à tuer tous le monde ?~

-Ouaip. Mes réponses très diversifiées ont l'air d'agacer la plante, ce qui me fait rire un peu. Quoi ? Tu me crois pas ? J'ai déjà arrêté 3 humains tu sais.

-… Sérieusement ? J'hoche vivement la tête.

-Me dis pas que tu veux une petite démonstration quand même ? Le petit monstre dévie son regard et s'affaisse un peu, comme s'il était déçu.

-Non ça ira… Je suis sûr que c'est faux… Un flemmard comme toi ne peut pas- J'active mon œil magique avant de faire apparaitre un Blaster qui ouvre déjà sa gueule en grand juste devant Flowey. … …. … Okokokok j'te crois j'te crois ! Je fais disparaitre ma créature tandis que mes yeux reviennent à la normal et que je ris doucement.

-Heheh, je savais pas que les plantes pouvaient suer. La petite fleur aborde un sourire presque maléfique.

-Une plante serait même capable de te tuer. Je me contente de lui assimiler un clin d'œil.

-Ca m'enlèverai une épine du pied, je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer à force de prendre racine ici. Puis Flowey reprend son air ennuyé habituel avant de parler dans ses pétales.

-De toute façon Chara viendra s'occuper de vous tous…

-Hm ? La plante me sourit joyeusement.

-Rien rien~ Mon ami m'indique ensuite… du menton ?... le bout du chemin qui mène à Snowdin. Je crois que ton frère te cherche. » Lorsque je me retourne pour observer la direction que m'indique Flowey, je remarque que Papyrus est bel et bien en train de courir dans ma direction. Je m'oriente donc vers la plante pour lui faire une réflexion, mais lorsque je me retourne, Flowey a déjà disparu. Heh ben dit donc, faut croire que parler avec les autres monstres c'est vraiment pas son truc. Quoiqu'il en soit, Papyrus se présente enfin à ma station tandis qu'il reprend son souffle.

« Quoi d- Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon frère me soulève de mon siège avant de me prendre dans ses bras tout en tournant sur lui-même.

-J'ai réussi Saaaans ! Je m'accroche désespérément au cou de Papyrus jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de s'arrêter enfin. Il tend ses bras droits devant lui pour pouvoir me voir et me sourire tendrement, je fais d'ailleurs pareil en retour. Bon, mis à part le fait que je vois 4 fois mon petit frère, je pense que je vais bien.

-C'est génial Papy', mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

-Undyne m'a embauché pour que je puisse travailler avec toi !

-C'est coo-… Attends quoi ? T'as été embauché comme sentinelle ?

-Wowie ! C'est génial ! N'est-ce pas frangin ! On va pouvoir rester ensemble encore plus longtemps pour passer nos journées à traquer des humains ! Je ris faussement tandis que Papyrus me repose enfin au sol.

-Heheh… Euh ouaiiis… Comme tu dis Pap'… C'est vraiment génial bro'...

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! » Putain c'est vraiment une catastrophe…


	23. Explications

**Chapitre 23) Explications**

Ok, bon, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre la situation là. Papyrus a réellement été embauché en tant que sentinelle ? Mais pourtant c'est la Garde Royale qu'il rêvait d'intégrer… Putain… J'ai vraiment du mal à réfléchir avec mon frère qui braille dans tous les sens à côté de moi.

« Attententend Pap', y'a un truc que je pige pas : c'est la Garde Royale que tu voulais intégrer, non ? Il hoche vivement la tête.

-C'est vrai, mais Undyne m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient plus de rôle à attribuer au niveau de la Garde Royale, et donc, elle m'a dit qu'en attendant, je pouvais devenir une sentinelle ! Comme ça, le jour où je lui apporterai un humain, elle me fera passer dans la Garde ! Il faut croire que ma persévérance a fini par porter ses fruits ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! Je me masse longuement les yeux. Bordel… J'en reviens pas…

-Okok… Donc… T'es une sentinelle maintenant… Et tu t'occupes de veiller sur les zones aux alentours de Snowdin j'imagine ?

-Affirmatif ! Undyne m'a dit que tu pourrais me servir de mentor ! J'hausse un sourcil.

-… Ah ouais ? Elle a vraiment dit ça ?... Bon, très bien, on va commencer tout de suite alors : reste ici et surveille les environs. » Je ne perds pas de temps et me téléporte immédiatement au niveau de Waterfall pour partir à la recherche d'Undyne. Cette cervelle de poisson veut tuer mon frère ou quoi ? Elle sait pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas postuler pour ce foutu poste : ce n'est pas qu'il manque de compétence, c'est juste qu'il est beaucoup trop gentil, et même s'il y a une place dans la Garde Royale en jeu, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Papyrus s'attaque à un humain. Franchement, il avait déjà du mal à se défendre à l'école contre des monstres, mais alors là, lui demander de s'attaquer à un humain qui ne lui aura probablement rien fait, c'est lui demander l'impossible. J'espère qu'Undyne a de très bonnes raisons pour l'avoir engagé, sinon elle va entendre parler de moi.

Ca fait une petite dizaine de minutes que je sillonne Waterfall, et j'aperçois enfin la leader de la Garde Royale. Je la suis sagement, histoire de la rattraper, puis je finis par faire jaillir des os bleus du sol juste devant elle pour stopper sa course. Elle se retourne rapidement vers moi, sur la défensive, puis elle cesse de se crisper lorsqu'elle se rend compte que je ne suis pas un ennemi.

« Quoi d'neuf Undyne ?

-Oh c'est toi… Tu sais, il y d'autres méthodes pour interpeller quelqu'un Sans.

-Ouaip, c'est vrai, mais j'avais pas envie de me téléporter pour une fois. Enfin bref, tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir, donc je vais faire simple. Mes orbites deviennent vides tandis que je change totalement d'attitude en adoptant un ton assez froid. Qu'est-ce qui t'ais passé par la tête pour que tu engages Papyrus comme sentinelle ?

-On… On a besoin de main d'œuvre Sans ! Je ris faussement.

-Certes, mais on parle de mon petit frère là.

-Ton frère n'est plus un enfant, je te rappel que tu as commencé comme sentinelle à peu près au même âge. Elle soupire. Et puis, tu connais Pap' : il m'harcèle tous les jours sans arrêt pour que je l'accepte dans la Garde Royale, donc c'était soit la Garde, soit un boulot comme sentinelle. Et puis, il travaille avec toi, donc tu pourras toujours avoir un œil sur lui si ça t'angoisse autant.

-… Ok, c'est déjà ça on va dire. Heh… J'peux savoir qui a eu cette brillante idée ? C'est pas comme si des humains arrivaient tous les jours pour nous faire la misère.

-C'est un ordre qui vient du roi Asgore en personne, donc tu ne pourras rien changer Sans, tu dois juste l'accepter. Elle s'approche vers moi et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Allez t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Et puis, ton frère est vraiment compétent, je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira très bien ! » En guise de réponse, je me contente de me téléporter à Snowdin, loin d'Undyne. Bordel… Un ordre du roi… J'ai beau être puissant et tout ce que vous voulez, mais face au roi, c'est vrai que je ne peux rien faire. Je dois admettre que pour une fois, Undyne a raison : je dois simplement accepter le fait que Papyrus s'engage dans la cour des grands à présent.

Au lieu de me morfondre dans ma chambre, j'ai décidé de me réfugier dans mon laboratoire, celui qui se trouve derrière ma maison. Je suis affalé sur une table qui est en face d'un miroir que je fixe continuellement pour m'aider à réfléchir. En vérité, pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Je devrais juste… être heureux pour Papyrus non ? Ca se trouve, avec ce job, il va enfin pouvoir voir un humain. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il le captura pour qu'il puisse enfin réaliser son rêve ? Je sais pas pourquoi je réagis aussi mal face à cette nouvelle… J'imagine que c'est parce que je suis juste encore trop protecteur vis-à-vis de lui… Heheh, mais ça ça ne changera jamais. Quoiqu'il arrive, Papyrus reste mon petit frère adoré, mon petit soleil que je protègerai coûte que coûte contre n'importe quoi et n'importe qui. Finalement, un mouvement dans le miroir me sort de mes penser, puis je me concentre de nouveau dessus. Mes iris se posent donc sur le corps de mon père qui m'observe tristement. Je me redresse doucement tandis que je souris faiblement au miroir.

« Papy' est devenu une sentinelle papa… Je… J'imagine que c'est bien, pas vrai ?... Mais… J'arrive pas à me persuader que ça soit une bonne chose… » Mon père m'observe un instant et semble hésiter. Subitement, lorsqu'il semble vouloir me parler, des petits grésillements stridents se font entendre dans la pièce tandis que dans le miroir, les mains spectrales de mon père semblent vouloir communiquer. J'ai le réflexe de fermer l'un de mes yeux puisque ces grésillements sont vraiment insupportables, mais je reste tout de même concentré sur le reflet de Gaster dans le miroir. On dirait une sorte de police d'écriture en symbole… C'est vraiment bizarre… On dirait que son état de fantôme ne lui donne pas accès à la parole. Lorsque les bruissements cessent, je rouvre doucement l'œil que j'avais fermé avant d'adresser un sourire désolé à mon père.

« Désolé papa, mais tu parles dans un autre langage on dirait… Je le vois s'affaisser un peu, comme s'il soupirait. Heh j'y peux rien moi ! » Je ris un peu tandis que je suis les agissements de mon père du regard. Il place sa main devant mon œil gauche, et lorsque le trou dans sa main coïncide avec mon œil, ce dernier retrouve une lueur violette.

« … Sérieusement ?... Tu veux encore que je m'évanouisse ?

-Non, mais comme ça tu devrais être en mesure de me comprendre. J'écarquille les yeux et j'entrouvre la bouche, hébété.

-… Si t'étais pas mon père, je trouverais ça vachement flippant. Il rit un peu.

-Peu importe ce que j'essayais de te dire, c'est qu'il est évident que tu t'en fais beaucoup trop pour ton frère. Toi tu es plutôt bon pour ce métier, pourquoi pas lui ? Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

-Si si bien sûr !... C'est juste que… je sais pas… Papyrus ne peut pas faire de mal à quelqu'un papa… Si par malheur un humain débarque dans l'Underground et croise le chemin de Pap', qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire s'il réagit aussi violemment que l'humain qui t'a… qui t'a rendu comme ça… ?... Je dévie mon regard du miroir tandis que la scène qui s'est produite ce jour là se rejoue sous mes yeux. Je serre un peu plus ma main qui repose sur mon short.

-Sans, si la survie de ton frère te préoccupe tant, si tu as peur qu'il ne réagisse pas de la bonne manière face à un humain, pourquoi ne l'entrainerais-tu pas ?

-… L'entrainer ?... A… A invoquer des Blaster et ce genre de chose ? Mon père secoue la tête négativement.

-De toute évidence, Papyrus n'est pas assez puissant pour invoquer une telle créature. Pourquoi ne pas lui apprendre à simplement invoquer des os bleus ? Cette attaque semblera assez faible à ses yeux pour qu'il accepte sans se poser de questions j'imagine.

-Entrainer Papyrus à se défendre… C'est une idée géniale ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, heureusement que tu es là papa. Je lui souris en retour tandis que la silhouette dans le miroir se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

-Je serai toujours là pour te venir en aide mon fils. A présent, il est temps que tu retournes t'occuper de ton petit frère, tu ne penses pas ? » J'ai à peine le temps d'hocher la tête à quelques reprises que Gaster s'occupe déjà de faire disparaitre cet œil violet de mon orbite, et bien évidemment, je ne tarde pas à divaguer à nouveau. … … … …


	24. Os bleus

**Chapitre 24) Os bleus**

Je me réveil doucement tandis que je mets quelques minutes avant de m'habituer à l'éclairage de la pièce. Après ce temps d'adaptation, je me remets enfin debout avant de fixer longuement le miroir. Je finis par prendre une grande inspiration avant de souffler abondamment et de me diriger vers la sortie du laboratoire que je prends soin de verrouiller derrière moi. Pendant que je fais route vers mon poste où j'ai laissé Papyrus, je prends le temps du trajet pour réfléchir un instant : c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchis sur les capacités de combats de mon frère. Comme l'a dit mon père, je doute qu'il soit assez puissant pour invoquer un Blaster puisqu'il ne possède pas autant de magie que moi. Il me semble qu'il arrive à créer des os de différentes tailles à peu près correctement. Mais ces trucs là ne font pas beaucoup de dégâts, sauf si on en invoque suffisamment pour créer une sorte de chaine. Personnellement, je suis plus ou moins obligé de procéder comme ça puisque je ne fais qu'un seul point de dégât, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Papyrus. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de dégât il inflige puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre contre qui que ce soit, mais je sais qu'il est plus puissant que moi à ce niveau là. En soit, je suis le monstre le plus faible de l'Underground, mais mes capacités me permettent d'être considéré comme le plus puissant également. Grâce à ma magie, j'arrive à anticiper les attaques que je parviens à esquiver sans problème la plupart du temps. Et puisque mon frère n'a pas une magie similaire à la mienne, il est beaucoup plus vulnérable que moi aux attaques. Gaster a eu une excellente idée d'évoquer les os bleus : ces os spéciaux n'infligent aucun dommage si l'ennemi ne bouge pas, et ça, c'est impossible qu'un humain le comprenne seul. Bon, il est temps pour moi de me renseigner auprès de Papyrus pour connaitre un peu plus ses compétences.

Lorsque j'arrive sur place, j'hausse un sourcil en voyant mon frère menacer Monster Kid qui ne fait rien d'autre que de jouer dans les environs. Heheh, il prend ce rôle beaucoup trop au sérieux, je devrais peut-être lui rappeler qu'une sentinelle doit simplement veiller sur les alentours pour anticiper l'arrivée d'un humain.

« Heh frérot, tu sais, notre job consiste juste à intercepter les humains, pas les monstres.

-Ne te laisse pas berner Sans ! Il complote peut-être avec les humains ! Le gosse et moi nous nous lançons un regard perplexe avant d'hausser les épaules.

-C'est une possibilité, ouais… Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai bien réfléchi sur ton cas, et je pense qu'il est temps qu'on développe tes capacités au maximum. Des étoiles apparaissent dans les orbites de mon frère.

-Vraiment ? Wowie ! Tu vas m'entrainer Sans ? Je lui administre un clin d'œil.

-Ouaip, on va s'éloigner dans la forêt pour voir de quoi t'es capable frangin. Puis Papyrus se retourne vers ma station qu'il observe longuement.

-On ne peut pas quitter notre poste Sans… Je me masse doucement les yeux : c'est vrai que mon frère est bien trop honnête pour ce genre de magouille…

-On va pas quitter notre poste… Enfin… Un peu… Mais c'est parce qu'on est en pause Pap' ! Il se gratte à de multiples reprises le menton, en signe de réflexion.

-Hm… Si nous sommes en pause… j'imagine que nous pouvons faire ça dans ce cas…

-Parfait allez vient, j'connais un raccourci. » Lorsque Papyrus est suffisamment proche de moi, je ne tarde pas à nous téléporter au cœur de la forêt enneigée. Je zieute un instant le secteur qui me semble désert, donc nous pouvons enfin commencer l'entrainement.

«Ok Papy', montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. Il faut dire que j'ai oublié avec le temps… » Mon frère hoche joyeusement la tête avant de matérialiser quelques os de différentes tailles. Ok, je me disais bien qu'il arrivait à faire ça assez facilement, mais je me souvenais plus qu'il arrivait à maitriser ça aussi aisément. J'observe sagement mon frère créer des os de différentes tailles dont il varie la vitesse de temps à autre. J'acquiesce, satisfait.

« C'est cool bro', tu sais faire autre chose ?

-Pas vraiment… Mais tu sais, ça me suffit très bien Sans ! J'hausse un sourcil.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ? Il se frotte nerveusement le bras.

-Je… Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'apprennes à invoquer ces crânes géants… Je ris nerveusement, sachant très bien que Papyrus a horreur des Blaster.

-C'est pas du tout prévu au programme Pap'… Je voulais juste t'apprendre à créer des os différents, c'est tout. Sur ces mots, je sors ma main gauche de ma poche tandis que je matérialise un os bleu que je fais flotter au dessus de ma main. Mon frère retrouve subitement sa joie de vivre tandis qu'il admire ma création.

-Wowie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, c'est un os bleu. Cet os a la faculté de causer des dégâts à toutes cibles en mouvement. Si tu ne bouges pas, tu ne subiras rien idéal pour attraper un humain, non ? Je fais ensuite disparaitre l'os de ma main.

-C'est génial frérot ! Il faut que tu m'apprennes à en créer ! Je dévisage passablement mon frère tandis que je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Heheh… Euh… C'est vrai que j'y ai pas réfléchis à ça… Voyons voir… Je place ma main devant moi, la paume dirigée vers un arbre. Essais de faire comme moi : tu fixes ta cible. Tu visualises l'attaque que tu veux invoquer. Ton concentre ton énergie. Puis… Je fais donc apparaitre un os bleu qui transperce l'arbre qui ne subit rien. Et voilà, un jeu d'enfant, pas vrai ? Allez, à toi Papy'. » En un claquement de doigt, je fais disparaitre l'os pour laisser cet arbre en paix. Je replace ma main dans ma poche tandis que je m'oriente vers mon frère pour l'observer attentivement. Il se place exactement comme moi : il place sa main devant lui, la paume dirigée vers un arbre qu'il fixe longuement. Il fronce les sourcils pendant qu'il se concentre sur sa cible et sur son attaque qu'il visualise certainement dans son esprit. Au bout d'un certain temps, mon frère relâche l'énergie pour finalement faire apparaitre un os basique, et l'arbre ne tarde pas à se couper en deux. Papyrus observe tristement ce spectacle avant de se retourner vers moi.

« J'y arrive pas Saaans…

-Heh, du calme bro', on peut pas tout réussir du premier coup, pas vrai ? Tu crois que j'ai réussi du premier coup quand on m'a demandé d'invoquer un Bla- Je remarque que mon frère me dévisage avec ennuie. … Enfin peu importe, il ne faut pas perdre espoir et continuer de s'entrainer, ok ? Il soupire.

-Oui… J'imagine que tu as raison frangin… Il souffle une énième fois avant de serrer ses poings en signe de détermination. Ok ! Je suis prêt ! Il montre du doigt un arbre encore intact. Prépare-toi Arbre ! Car moi, le grand Papyrus, je vais t'attaquer sans te faire de mal ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! Puis mon frère reprend l'entrainement de plus bel sans attendre.

-Ok frérot, pendant que tu t'entraines encore un peu, je vais retourner à la station pour m'assurer que tout va bien tu sais où me trouver si t'as un problème. » Je ne tarde donc pas à me téléporter pour regagner mon poste sans attendre. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'y a absolument personne, pas le moindre signe d'humain à l'horizon. Mais bon, maintenant que je suis ici, autant en profiter pour rester un peu, et comme ça ça permet à Papyrus de rester seul un instant pour se concentrer un peu plus. Je m'affale donc sur le comptoir tandis que j'observe la neige tomber.

Soudainement, le bruit de la neige qui craquelle me tire de mes pensées et je ne tarde pas à me redresser pour observer les alentours. A priori, rien d'anormal à signaler… puis je finis par remarquer quelqu'un courir pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je fronce les sourcils avant de déployer un Blaster dans sa direction. Je me sers donc de la vision de ma créature pour pouvoir reluquer cet individu, puis je ne tarde pas à perdre mon sourire lorsque je reconnais la silhouette d'un humain. Encore pire, cet humain se dirige tout droit dans la direction où mon frère est en train de s'entrainer. Je fais rapidement disparaitre le Blaster qui a perdu la trace de l'humain tandis que je m'enfonce à toute vitesse dans la forêt pour retrouver le lieu où j'ai laissé Papyrus s'entrainer. Putain, en général, le vent et la neige sont plutôt faibles à cette heure-ci, alors pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils se manifestent autant aujourd'hui ? Un épais brouillard ne tarde pas à se former tandis que je reste concentré pour esquiver les différents arbres qui se dressent sur mon chemin. Lorsque je réussis enfin à me sortir de cette brume infernale, mes yeux se perdent à travers l'immensité à la zone pour retrouver mon frère. Mes iris blancs ne tardent pas à disparaitre lorsque je reconnais l'écharpe rouge qui est sur le sol.


	25. Cauchemar

**Chapitre 25) Cauchemar**

Mon œil bleu ne tarde pas à s'activer tandis que je me réveille en sursaut. Les larmes aux yeux et la respiration saccadée, je regarde tout autour de moi, paniqué. Je suis assis à ma station près des Ruines… tout ceci n'était donc qu'un rêve… ? Pour m'en assurer, je ne tarde pas à délaisser mon poste pour me téléporter rapidement sur le terrain où j'ai laissé Papyrus pour s'entrainer. Je reprends difficilement ma respiration et je peine à retrouver mon calme même si mon œil magique se pose finalement sur mon frère qui est en parfaite santé. Il est juste là, sous mes yeux, et il s'entraine joyeusement à invoquer des os bleus. Je déglutis avant de zieuter la zone pour m'assurer qu'aucun humain ne se trouve dans les environs. Ok, il me semble que le lieu est sûr… pas de trace de pas ou d'humain courant à vive allure… Malgré les larmes encore présentes à mes orbites, j'enfile doucement ma capuche avant de remettre mes mains dans mes poches pour m'approcher de Papyrus.

« Tu t'en sors bro' ? Merde… J'espère que ma voix tremblante ne va pas l'alerter…

-Je touche au but frangin ! J'ai réussi à en invoquer quelques uns ! Ok, mon frère est vraiment plongé dans son entrainement, il ne se donne même pas la peine de se retourner vers moi… tant mieux.

-Heheh, je savais que tu pouvais le faire, mais à en juger par l'état de la forêt, on dirait vraiment que t'as un os contre les arbres.

-Sans ! C'est vraiment pas le moment pour tes blagues stup- !... Putain, à cause de mon jeu de mot, mon frère s'est orienté vers moi, et maintenant, il me dévisage tristement. S… Sans… ? Tu vas bien… ? Je baisse la tête pour fuir le regard de Papyrus, et aussi pour cacher mon œil bleu qui ne disparait toujours pas. Je saisis à nouveau ma capuche pour enfoncer encore plus mon crâne à l'intérieur.

-Tout va bien Pap'… J'ai… J'ai juste un peu froid frérot… J'entends les pas de mon frère s'approcher de moi, puis il ne tarde pas à me soulever à sa hauteur.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir froid mon frère, tu n'as pas de peau… Je continue de fuir le regard de mon frère.

-Hmph… J'ai la peau dure tu sais ? J'entends Papyrus soupirer.

-Je commence à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes à force Sans… Tu ne voudras jamais me révéler ce qui te préoccupe, et en agissant comme ça, tu penses me préserver et me garder en sécurité… Mais toi tu as toujours été là pour moi ! Alors laisse-moi-t'aider en retour ! Je **peux** t'aider, et je **veux** t'aider !... Ou alors… Si tu ne veux pas en parler… Juste… Ne me fuis pas Sans… » Je ne réponds rien et continue de fixer passablement le sol. Papyrus finit par soupirer une nouvelle fois avant de me reposer à terre. Je décide donc de me téléporter pour regagner la ville afin de me vider l'esprit. Après tout, pourquoi je lui en parlerai ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar stupide n'est-ce pas ? Donc ça ne sert strictement à rien d'inquiéter mon frère sur quelque chose qui n'a rien de réel. C'est vrai non ? Les cauchemars ou les rêves n'ont aucune signification précise : ce n'est pas parce que je rêve que je m'achète une nouvelle veste que ça signifie que j'ai envie de m'acheter une nouvelle veste. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres inexistantes tandis que je retire enfin ma capuche avant de me diriger vers le bar de Grillby.

Revoir un peu de vie à Snowdin a finalement servi à me détendre, et mon œil magique a enfin disparu. J'entre à présent dans le bar de mon ami avant de m'installer à ma place habituelle au niveau du comptoir. Le monstre de feu ne tarde pas à m'apporter une bouteille de ketchup.

« Merci Grillbz, je dois certainement… avoir de l'or… dans une poche… En même temps que j'essaie d'embobiner Grillby, je fais semblant de fouiller dans les poches de ma veste, puis de mon short.

-Te fatigue pas, je mets ça sur ta note j'imagine ?

-Heheh, désolé l'ami. Je commence donc à siroter tranquillement ma boisson.

-Même avec plusieurs boulots tu arrives quand même à être fauché… T'es vraiment pas croyable Sans.

-Heh, j'te rappel que je suis une sentinelle. Une sentinelle, ça attrape des humains. Tu vois beaucoup d'humains passer dans l'coin toi ? Parce que moi non. Il rit un peu.

-Certes, mais tu gagnes quand même un peu d'argent en vendant des hot-dogs et des hot-cats non ?

-Pff tu parles, le peu d'argents que je gagne je l'utilise pour payer les factures. Je soupire. Mais bon, maintenant que Pap' est devenu une sentinelle, ça devrai aller mieux j'imagine.

-Ah ? Ton frère a été embauché ?

-Ouaip, il a rejoint le groupe y'a pas longtemps, et d'ailleurs, je pense que je vais devoir retourner voir où il en est… ou retourner à mon poste, j'aviserai. Je repose le condiment sur le comptoir avant de me lever de mon siège pour me diriger vers la sortie. Je me contente de lever ma main pour saluer mon ami. A plus Grillbz. » Je ne tarde pas à rejoindre l'extérieur, et après avoir mit un pied dehors, je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour me téléporter dans la forêt.

Bon, j'espère juste que Papyrus n'est pas trop en colère contre moi… Après m'avoir demandé de ne pas le fuir, la première chose que j'ai faite, c'est me téléporter loin de lui sans aucune explication… Heheh, quand j'y repense, ce petit monstre a bien analysé ma manière de fonctionner, c'est vraiment pas cool ça. Quand il était plus petit, il suffisait d'un sourire et d'une petite blague pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça. Comment mon petit frère de 15 ans seulement a réussi à m'analyser aussi vite sérieusement ? Il devrait juste se préoccuper de son nouveau job et de son rêve au lieu de s'inquiéter pour moi… Il faut juste qu'il laisse son grand frère arranger les choses tranquillement de son côté.

Tandis que je me dirige au cœur de la forêt enneigée, la voix de mon frère au loin me sort de mes pensées. Lorsque je relève la tête, je découvre avec surprise que Papyrus est sagement assis en tailleur et est en train de discuter tranquillement avec Flowey. C'est nouveau ça, moi qui croyait que ce petit gars ne voulait s'approcher de personne. Je rejoins finalement les deux jeunes monstres qui finissent par remarquer ma présence.

« Howdy, je t'ai cherché partout sac d'os.

-Désolé, j'me suis perdu en chemin, j'ai certainement dû me planter de direction.

-… Peu importe, je voulais juste te dire qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler aujourd'hui, et maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pourvoir retourner dans les Ruines à bientôt vous deux ! Puis Flowey ne tarde pas à retourner sous terre. J'observe longuement mon frère qui reste silencieux un bon moment avant de finalement se retourner vers moi.

-Tu… Qu'est-ce que Flowey a à te signaler au juste… ? Je soupire avant de m'assoir moi aussi en tailleur auprès de Papyrus.

-Il m'aide juste à surveiller l'arrivée d'un humain je savais pas que t'étais ami avec lui.

-Oh… Eh bien… En vérité, il est apparu au niveau de ta station tout à l'heure, et il a dit qu'il te cherchait. Il était sur le point de prendre la fuite mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de rester, et on est retourné ici pour parler un peu. Il me sourit légèrement, un sourire que je lui rends également.

-C'est cool que tu te fasses des nouveaux amis Pap', même si Flowey peut paraitre étrange parfois… Alors ? Vous avez discuté de quoi ?

-Rien de spécial… Il m'a raconté comment vous vous étiez rencontré, et ensuite nos sujets de conversations ont beaucoup tourné autour de toi… Il rit tristement. Je lui ai raconté à quel point tu étais protecteur vis-à-vis de moi et ce genre de chose…

-Heh… Je vois…

-Oh ! Et aussi, il m'a parlé un peu d'un de ses amis qui a perdu la vie : il s'appelait Chara. J'étais vraiment triste pour lui… » Hm… Etrange… Flowey n'a jamais évoqué son passé ainsi que ce prénom en ma compagnie…


	26. Vérité

**Chapitre 26) Vérité**

« Heh voilà, c'est à peu près tout sur notre passé à mon frère et moi. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long, et si c'est le cas, heh bien il ne fallait pas insister pour que je vous raconte cette histoire. Maintenant, comme je vous l'ai dit avant de commencer, j'espère que vous ne direz rien à mon frère, j'ai votre parole, n'est-ce pas ? Grillby ? Le concerné soupire.

-Bien sûr Sans… Je me tourne ensuite vers l'humaine à mes côtés.

-Frisk ? La jeune muette se contente d'hocher la tête. Ok, très bien. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer gamine, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Hm ? Non ? Allez gamine, il commence à se faire tard, j'ai vraiment parlé beaucoup d'temps. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas que Papyrus commence à s'inquiéter, pas vrai ? Après quelques instants de réflexions, la jeune fille soupire avant de saluer joyeusement le monstre de feu et de quitter son siège.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas mettre au courant ton frère… Il a le droit de savoir qui était son père, tu ne crois pas ? Qui plus est, un père que tu continues de voir de temps à autre en te rendant dans ton laboratoire. J'hausse les épaules.

-Nah, ça sert à rien de ressasser le passé, ça va juste le rendre malheureux, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de ça… Et puis, ça fait un bon moment que j'ai pas vu Gaster donc… nan, ça sert à rien. Je me lève enfin de mon siège tandis que j'entends mon ami soupirer.

-Très bien… Revenez quand vous voulez vous deux. » Frisk et moi saluons une dernière fois le propriétaire du bar avant de quitter l'endroit. Ayant élue domicile chez moi depuis un petit moment, l'humaine ne tarde pas à courir à vive allure avant de rentrer à la maison tandis que je me contente de marcher jusqu'à celle-ci. Après avoir dépassé le seuil de la porte, je pose un instant mon regard sur la jeune fille qui retire sagement son blouson avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je zieute un instant les environs, et je suis étonné de ne pas trouver Papyrus au fourneau.

« Pap' ? T'es là ? C'est nous, on est rentré. » Aucune réponse. C'est bizarre… Bon, je décide d'abandonner Frisk qui s'est déjà installée sur le canapé pour regarder un show de Mettaton à la télé. Je me dirige donc vers les escaliers que je monte doucement avant d'avancer vers la porte de la chambre de mon frère à laquelle je frappe faiblement. Toujours rien. Pourtant il est assez tard, Papyrus aurait dû nous accueillir avec quelques plats de spaghettis depuis longtemps… Bon, malgré le fait que personne ne réponde, je décide d'entrer par moi-même. Après avoir fait dépasser ma tête de l'entrebâillement de la porte, mes iris blancs se posent sur le corps de mon frère qui est sagement allongé dans son lit. Puisqu'il est dos à moi, j'imagine qu'il dort, je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres explications. Puis, en y faisant plus attention, je remarque que le corps de Papyrus est tremblotant. Je plisse mes yeux afin de l'analyser plus amplement : ses points de vies sont au maximum, mais son âme semble légèrement contractée et craquelée, comme si on l'attaquait. Je décide donc de quitter le palier pour m'approcher de mon frère.

« Heh bro'… Tout va bien… ? Je l'entends renifler.

-Je vais bien… J'ai juste… un peu froid… Je pouffe avant de m'assoir au bord du lit et de poser un regard bienveillant sur mon petit frère.

-Tu me la feras pas à moi Pap'. Allez, dis moi ce qui te tracasse. En y faisant plus attention, je remarque que des larmes ruissèlent sur les joues de Papyrus. … Papyrus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe frérot ?

-Rien, tout va bien…

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?… Après quelques secondes, mon frère se redresse enfin pour finir assis et me dévisager tristement.

-J'ai toujours su que tu me cachais des choses Sans… Que ça soit au niveau de ton travail lorsque nous étions enfants ou au niveau des cauchemars que tu fais fréquemment… Que ça soit au niveau de tes prédictions ou de tes impressions de déjà-vus… Que ça soit au niveau de Frisk et des méfiances que tu avais à son égard lorsqu'elle est arrivée parmi nous… Comme si… Comme si tu la connaissais déjà et qu'elle était l'une de tes ennemis les plus coriaces… Mais je n'ai rien dit… Je n'ai jamais rien dit… Je t'ai laissé agir comme tu le souhaitais sans jamais te faire la moindre remarque… Mais jamais… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses me cacher des choses aussi importantes que l'identité de notre père. Jusque là, j'écoutais Papyrus avec attention, mais lorsqu'il prononce le mot 'père', mes iris ne tardent pas à disparaitre. … Oui, j'étais là quand tu racontais notre histoire à Grillby et à l'humaine au bar… J'étais simplement venu te chercher puisque j'étais persuadé que tu t'étais assoupi une fois de plus… Il rit tristement. Mais lorsque j'ai entendu le ton sérieux de ta voix, je me suis tout de suite immobilisé et je t'ai écouté avec attention… Et quand j'ai entendu tout à l'heure que tu avais fini, je me suis empressé de retourner à la maison pour éviter que tu ne me voies… Il me sourit faiblement. Nyeh Heh… Ca n'a servit à rien apparemment…

-… P… Papyrus… Je… Je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire… Je- Il place sa main face à moi pour faire en sorte que j'aperçoive la paume de sa main qui indique que je dois me taire.

-J'imagine que si tu as fait ça c'est pour une bonne raison, comme pour toutes les choses que tu fais derrière mon dos, n'est-ce pas frangin ?... C'est pas grave… Je ne t'en veux pas… Juste… Tu peux sortir maintenant ? J'ai envie de me reposer un peu… Je l'observe se recoucher et se positionner dos à moi.

-Bro'…

-S'il te plait Sans… Sors… Je suis… un peu fatigué… » Malgré le fait que je l'entends renifler à nouveau, je n'ai d'autre choix que de capituler et de quitter la chambre de Papyrus. Je referme doucement la porte derrière moi avant de faire réapparaitre mes yeux d'un simple battement de paupière. Je dévisage un instant Frisk qui semble plongée dans le feuilleton qu'elle regarde à la télé. J'en profite pour me diriger mollement vers ma chambre dans laquelle je m'enferme rapidement avant de me laisser glisser le long de la porte. Je replie mes genoux contre ma cage thoracique avant de les prendre dans mes bras et de cacher ma tête à l'intérieur. Putain. J'ai tout foiré. Moi qui pensais avoir réussi à préserver Papyrus durant toutes ces années, il a fallu attendre qu'il atteigne la vingtaine pour finalement connaitre la vérité. Bordel. Je m'en veux tellement… Pourquoi je lui ai rien dit dès le départ ? Pourquoi j'ai écouté papa ce jour là… Pourquoi je n'ai pas parlé de son existence à Papyrus ? Pourquoi Gaster n'a pas voulu m'accompagner à la maison quand je le lui ai proposé ?... Merde je sais plus quoi penser, je sais plus quoi faire… Je place mes mains au niveau de mon crâne avant de resserrer mes doigts. Déjà qu'à la base j'étais assez renfermé sur moi-même par rapport aux cauchemars et aux visons que j'ai de la timeline Génocide… Mais alors là… Mon frère va perdre toutes confiances en moi maintenant… Soudainement, j'entends frapper derrière moi. Je me remets rapidement debout tandis que mon sourire reprend place sur mon visage avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Papyr- !… J'ai eu le réflexe de placer mon regard en hauteur… Mais lorsque je baisse les yeux, je me rends compte que c'est Frisk qui vient tout juste de frapper à ma porte. … Oh… C'est toi gamine… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'arrives pas à dormir ? Elle secoue la tête négativement avant de poser un regard inquiet sur la porte de la chambre de mon frère et je ne tarde pas à suivre son regard en posant à mon tour mes yeux sur la porte. Hm… Ouais, j'imagine que Pap' te laissera pas dormir avec lui ce soir… Il est pas vraiment dans son assiette à cause de ses spaghettis. Elle rit un peu et je me contente de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de lui administrer un clin d'œil. Bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir te laisser dormir avec moi dans ma chambre, huh ? Papyrus n'apprécierai pas que je te laisse seule sur le canapé. Je m'écarte du chemin pour laisser le libre accès à l'humaine. Je t'en prie, fait comme chez toi. Je l'observe pénétrer dans mon antre, puis elle ne tarde pas à déglutir en faisant face à ma collection de chaussette qui traine dans un coin et en posant son regard sur la tornade de déchet. Heheh, désolé pour le désordre. A vrai dire, j'avais pas vraiment prévu de te laisser entrer ici un jour donc… fait pas attention et contente toi d'aller dormir sur le matelas : c'est la seule chose de potable ici. » Elle me sourit joyeusement avant d'aller s'étendre sur le matelas. Je la rejoins après avoir soupiré.


	27. Confusion

**Chapitre 27) Confusion**

« Sans ! Humain ! Venez vite manger vos délicieux spaghettis ! » La voix stridente de mon frère me fait doucement ouvrir les yeux. Hm… Frisk est encore avec moi, elle a l'air de dormir paisiblement. Heheh, on dirait que je commence à avoir une bonne influence sur cette gamine. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me redresse le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas la réveiller avant de quitter le lit pour aller enfiler mes pantoufles et ma veste. Après m'être vêtu de celle-ci, je m'oriente une dernière fois vers mon lit, mais à ma grande surprise, la gosse est sagement assise en tailleur et m'observe silencieusement. Mouais, faut croire que la discrétion c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Au lieu de quitter ma chambre, je retourne vers le lit sur lequel je m'assois au bord.

« Heh, salut la mioche. Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. Elle secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite. M'enfin, maintenant que tu es debout, j'imagine qu'on va pouvoir aller déguster les spaghettis de mon frère tous ensemble huh ? Elle se contente d'hausse les épaules tandis que je lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux. Mouais, j'imagine que c'est pas bon pour ton estomac de manger tout le temps la même chose, ou ce genre de truc, pas vrai ? Les humains sont si compliqués…

-Sans ! Humaine Frisk ! Dépêchez vous ! Je soupire avant de me relever et de placer mes mains dans mes poches.

-On y va avant que mon frère nous fasse une crise dès le matin ? J'ai à peine le temps de me mettre dos à elle pour faire un pas que je sens sa petite main s'agripper à ma veste. J'observe donc l'humaine par-dessus mon épaule, et je la vois lever ses bras vers moi. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamine ? Tu veux que j'te porte ? Je me retourne entièrement vers elle tandis qu'elle me sourit joyeusement. Je soupire avant de lui sourire en retour. Très bien, de toute façon, j'imagine qu'on est tous les deux assez petit pour passer la porte sans problème. » Je m'accroupie donc un instant pour placer l'humaine sur mes épaules, exactement comme je procédais avec Papyrus quand il était plus jeune, avant de sortir de mon antre. J'entends Frisk glousser sur mes épaules pendant que je fais attention à ne pas louper une marche dans les escaliers, mais tout se passe sans accroc. On finit par rejoindre enfin Papyrus, qui nous attend sagement avec ses spaghettis dans la cuisine. Je fais doucement descendre l'humaine de son perchoir avant de l'installer à sa place.

« Quoi d'neuf frangin ?

-Vous en avez mit du temps tous les deux ! Je commençais à penser que vous n'aimiez pas ma cuisine… Je lui administre un clin d'œil tout en m'installant à ma place.

-Tu sais bien que ta cuisine ap-pâte-rai n'importe qui~

-Pourquoi tu commences si tôt Sans… J'hausse les épaules.

-Va savoir, peut-être parce que j'ai senti que la journée allait être penne-ible aujourd'hui~ Si mes blagues font rires l'humaine, c'est loin d'être le cas pour mon frère.

-RHAAAA ! Il s'éclaircit la voix. Quoiqu'il en soit, je… j'ai eu vraiment peur de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de l'humaine ce matin… J'ai cru qu'elle était partie pour reprendre son voyage sans rien dire… La concerné semble plongée dans son plat de pâte, donc je m'occupe de répondre à mon frère.

-Nah, c'est pas son genre Pap'. Et puis, je garde toujours une orbite sur elle, donc il ne peut rien lui arriver, t'en fais pas. J'hésite un instant avant de continuer. … En vérité… Hier soir elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Elle voyait bien que t'étais pas dans ton état normal, et elle a pas voulu te déranger… donc elle est restée dans ma chambre pour cette nuit.

-Oh… Je vois… J'imagine que… c'est adorable ? Je ris un peu.

-Heheh, ouais, les humains sont comme ça. Il ne faut pas attendre longtemps pour que Papyrus délaisse son siège pour se ruer vers Frisk qu'il prend dans ses bras avant de la maintenir fermement contre lui tout en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

-Tu es si adorable Humaine ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Il n'y a rien qui puisse nuire au grand Papyrus ! » Pendant que mon frère s'amuse avec l'humaine qui sourit et rit joyeusement, j'observe cette scène en riant faussement. Heheh… Ouais… Il n'y a rien qui puisse nuire au grand Papyrus… Excepté un sale gosse aux yeux rouges sangs armé d'un couteau. … Hein ? Quoi ? Nan nan nan nan je dois pas penser à ça… Sinon je vais encore faire des cauchemars et avoir des visions horribles… Et je vais encore commencer à déjanter… Et je risque aussi de commettre des actes que je regretterai… Puis la gosse pourrai Reset encore une fois…

Après qu'ils aient fini de s'amuser tous les deux, on a finalement décidé de débarrasser la table tous ensemble. On a quasiment fini, et je rejoins une énième fois la cuisine avec les assiettes que je dépose sur le plan de travail. Je soupire un instant avant de me retourner pour continuer d'aider, mais en me retournant, j'aperçois Frisk qui se trouvait dans mon dos armé d'un couteau. Par réflexe, j'active mon œil bleu avant de manipuler l'âme de l'humaine que je colle contre le mur d'en face. Je reprends ma respiration bruyamment pendant que nous nous regardons tous les deux avec le même regard effrayé. Je perçois que des larmes sont en train de perler au bord de ses yeux, mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Mais Papyrus finit par arriver dans la cuisine.

« Sans ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Il accourt vers moi avant de me faire baisser le bras, ce qui a pour effet de ramener Frisk à terre. Je continue de fixer l'humaine avec mon œil magique qui reste aux aguets tandis que mon frère encadre mon visage avec ses deux mains. Sans… Tout va bien… Il n'y a rien à craindre… Calme-toi frérot… Je suis là… Tout va bien… Je finis par me décontracter tandis que mes iris blancs reprennent leur place dans mes orbites. Je continue d'observer passablement la fillette en pleure tandis que Papyrus s'oriente vers elle sans me lâcher pour autant. Je suis désolé Humaine Frisk, mais mon frère est sujet à des visions et des hallucinations qui lui font perdre la tête par moment… Il… Il n'a rien contre toi, je te le promets… La petite fille sèche doucement ses larmes avant de m'observer soucieusement un instant pour finalement se retirer dans le salon. Mon frère s'oriente à nouveau vers moi. … Sans… Tu devrais songer à parler de tes problèmes à quelqu'un… Ca devient vraiment dangereux tout ça… Mon regard se pose un instant dans le vide tandis que je réfléchis un petit moment.

-Je… … Pardon… Heh… T'as raison frérot, je crois que je devrais en parler à quelqu'un, et je connais la personne idéale pour ce job. Il se redresse joyeusement.

-Vraiment ? Wowie ! J'espère que ça va vraiment t'aider frangin !

-Ouaip, et d'ailleurs, je pense que je devrais y aller tout de suite. Tu sais c'qu'on dit : plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on peut retourner dormir !

-… Je ne pense pas qu'on dise ça Sans… » Je me contente de rire un peu avant de me téléporter dans les Ruines. Je soupire avant d'enfiler ma capuche et de m'enfoncer dans cet endroit lugubre. Bien évidemment, je ne tarde pas à apercevoir Flowey vers lequel je m'avance lentement.

« Toc toc. La plante se retourne vers le son de ma voix.

-Qui est là… ?

-Asriel. Il fronce ses sourcils végétaux.

-Asriel qui… ?...

-Asriel est vraiment nulle cette blague. Je m'avance un peu dans le faisceau de lumière. Quoi d'neuf Flowey ?

-… Pourquoi je sens que ta visite va être une vraie torture ?

-Heheh, en vérité, tu as à moitié raison. Tu vois, je commence un peu à devenir cinglé avec ces histoires de Reset, de Chara, et tout ce qui va avec, donc mon frère m'a conseillé de parler de mes problèmes à quelqu'un, et j'ai donc décidé de venir te voir toi. Heheh, la vie est bien faite non ? Je viens parler de mes problèmes à celui qui en est la cause. Un Blaster apparait à mes côtés tandis qu'une lueur bleue prend place dans mon orbite gauche. Donc oui, ma visite va être un véritable enfer pour toi, mais t'en fais pas, je ferais en sorte de vite abréger tes souffrances… **Votre majesté.** »


	28. Retour du monde des Morts

**Chapitre 28) Retour du monde des Morts**

J'avance lentement vers la petite plante qui commence sérieusement à paniquer. Heheh, pas facile de s'enfuir quand on n'a pas de jambe, pas vrai ? Un second Blaster ne tarde pas à apparaitre auprès de moi tandis que Flowey déglutit. Heh oui, c'est pas si facile de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la scène n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que ce salaud prenait un malin plaisir à observer Frisk mourir en boucle contre moi dans la timeline Génocide, jusqu'à ce que ce soit finalement elle qui me porte le coup de grâce… enfin, je devrais dire Chara… Mouais, souvenir plutôt horrible… Je me demande comment notre petit prince va s'en sortir. Mon ultime pas se pose juste devant la plante qui a le réflexe de fermer les yeux.

« Une dernière volonté ? Je l'observe rouvrir prudemment l'un de ses yeux, puis les deux, avant qu'il ne se décide de relever la tête vers moi.

-On… On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là… h-hein Sans ?... Qu-qu'est-ce que dirai Papyrus s'il apprenait que tu as tué un autre monstre... ? Mes orbites se vident en écoutant les paroles de la fleur. … Tu-tu ne voudrais pas qu'il ait un os contre toi, pas vrai ?... Je finis par rire faussement.

-N'évoque pas mon frère sale ordure. Tout ça… C'est entièrement de ta faute… C'est à cause de toi que j'ai vu Papyrus mourir plusieurs fois… C'est à cause de toi que Chara réapparaissait… C'est à cause de toi que j'ai dû briser un bon nombre de fois la promesse que j'ai faite à Toriel… C'est à cause de toi que je deviens parano… C'est à cause de toi que j'ai attaqué Frisk sans raison tout à l'heure… … … Heheheh, hilarant, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande bien comment tu vas faire pour t'en sortir sans les âmes humaines à ta disposition. Je sors enfin ma main gauche de ma poche pour la diriger vers le ciel tandis que les Blaster ouvrent la gueule. Adieu mon prince, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Lorsque mon œil refait son apparition, les créatures à mes côtés s'activent et préparent déjà leurs lasers. Cependant, Asriel n'a pas vraiment l'air apeuré… qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ?... Soudainement, je ne tarde pas à ressentir une présence dans mon dos, et une flamme ne tarde pas à se diriger droit sur moi. Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'interrompre mon attaque pour me téléporter dans les ténèbres. Lorsque je réapparais, je découvre avec effroi que c'est Toriel qui a essayé de m'attaquer. … Putain… C'est vrai qu'elle est responsable des Ruines maintenant… Elle protège les monstres des lieux, et même les humains qui tombent dans l'Underground… Merde… Si je lui parle, elle va reconnaitre le son de ma voix… Bordel, je dois battre en retraite, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je replace mes mains dans mes poches et fronce les sourcils lorsque je vois que Flowey sourit joyeusement dans ma direction même si elle ne sait pas où je suis. Heheh, t'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi Asriel.

Bon, je n'ai pas eu d'autres options que de retourner à la maison. J'appréhendais un peu mes retrouvailles avec Frisk, mais en passant le palier de la porte, je suis tombé sur Papyrus qui m'a expliqué qu'elle était repartit pour Waterfall pour continuer son périple. Bon, tant pis, j'espère juste qu'elle reviendra nous voir avant de tomber sur Asgore, même si je sais déjà qu'on va la revoir, mais bon. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis sagement installé sur le canapé pour regarder tranquillement les émissions de Mettaton à la télé. Jusque là, mon frère s'occupait de nettoyer joyeusement la maison, comme à son habitude, mais il n'a pas fallu attendre longtemps pour qu'il tombe sur un os.

« Sans ! Ramasse ta chaussette ! Papyrus se place juste devant l'écran et me pointe du doigt l'une de mes chaussettes de ma fameuse collection qui traine dans le salon.

-Mais je l'ai déjà ramassé bro'.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est encore là ?! Je dévie mon regard vers le sol avant de murmurer pour moi-même.

-Ou peut-être que c'était dans une autre timeline… Je ne tarde pas à sortir de mes pensées lorsque je reçois violemment ma chaussette en pleine figure. Wow, son tire s'améliore.

-Euhm… J'ai peut-être lancé un peu trop fort… Sans ? Tu vas bien ? Je saisis le petit objet que je dégage de ma vue.

-Heh Pap', je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir accédé à ta-

-Non Sans ne fais pas de- !

-Soc-quête~ » Pendant que mon frère s'arrache ses cheveux inexistants et qu'il m'insulte à cause de ma blague, je ne tarde pas à entendre une sonnerie de téléphone juste à côté de moi. En soulevant le coussin du canapé, je me saisis du téléphone de Papyrus avant de dévisager l'écran. Je ne tarde pas à décrocher lorsque je lis 'Humaine Frisk' sur l'appareil.

« Quoi d'neuf gamine ? Mon frère est occupé pour le moment, donc tu peux laisser un message si tu veux. J'écoute attentivement la fillette communiquer avec moi en tapotant sur l'écran. … Hein ? Le mec de la rivière ?... Faire attention à… ? Mes iris blancs ne tardent pas à disparaitre lorsque je comprends enfin le message de la mioche tandis que mon frère m'harcèle pour savoir avec qui je parle au téléphone. Bon, tu ne bouges pas de là où tu es, ok ? J'arrive tout de suite. Lorsque je raccroche, je me lève enfin du canapé pour me diriger vers la sortie, mais Papyrus ne tarde pas à se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je fais donc réapparaitre mes yeux d'un battement de paupière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sans ?... C'est… C'est l'Humaine Frisk, c'est ça ?...

-Euh… Nan, tout va bien Pap', je dois juste… Je zieute rapidement la zone avant de saisir la première chose qui me tombe sous la main. Je dois juste aller promener mon caillou de compagnie, à tout à l'heure frérot ! » Puis je m'éclipse à une vitesse fulgurante hors de la maison. Je soupire avant d'aller déposer mon caillou dans la boite au lettre de mon frère et de me téléporter pour Waterfall.

Une fois sur place, je me rue vers un petit tas de feuille qui cache une caméra du laboratoire d'Alphys. Après avoir dit à celui qui surveille les écrans actuellement de fouiller la zone à la recherche de la gosse, je suis partis de mon côté pour chercher des traces de Frisk. Bordel… 'Méfie-toi de l'homme qui parle avec ses mains. Méfie-toi de l'homme qui vient d'un autre monde'… Ne me dites pas que Gaster a finalement réussi à se créer un passage à travers le monde des vivants ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui, mais dans mes souvenirs, sa dernière rencontre avec un humain s'est assez mal passée… Ouais bon, disons le clairement : sa dernière rencontre avec un humain lui a coûté la vie. Il doit avoir une sacrée haine envers les humains maintenant, mais j'espère quand même qu'il ne s'est pas attaqué à Frisk… Heheh… Je peux toujours rêver je pense.

Bordel, ça fait un bon moment que je tourne en rond dans cet endroit. Faut vraiment qu'un jour j'arrête d'être feignant pendant 5 secondes le temps d'aller charger mon téléphone… avec ça, j'aurai pu appeler Alphys au moins. Putain mais je me dirige vers l'entrée de Waterfall là… ça m'étonnerait vraiment que-… J'hausse un sourcil lorsque mon regard se pose sur une porte qui se trouve en plein milieu du décor. Je suis pratiquement sûr que cette porte n'a jamais été là… Mon œil gauche clignote un instant en bleu lorsque j'entends des bruits de Blaster provenant de l'intérieur. Je ne tarde pas à me saisir de la poignée pour pénétrer rapidement dans une salle obscure. Ok, la gosse est là, et… et papa aussi… Wow, je sais pas vraiment quand faire dans ce genre de situation : je suis supposé aider le membre fantomatique de ma famille ou l'humaine que je suis censé protéger ?... … Bon, le choix est vite fait lorsque je constate que les points de vies de Frisk sont au plus bas et que Gaster prépare un nouveau rayon. Le laser ne tarde pas à se diriger tout droit sur la fillette devant laquelle je me téléporte rapidement avant de faire apparaitre un Blaster pour bloquer l'attaque. J'observe la jeune fille par-dessus mon épaule avant de lui administre un clin d'œil lorsque je remarque qu'elle me dévisage tout sourire.

« Heh gamine, on parlera plus tard, pour l'instant, on doit quitter cet endroit. » Cependant, j'ai beau claquer des doigts pour nous téléporter hors d'ici, ma magie n'opère pas. Je soupire avant de relever la tête vers mon père et de froncer les sourcils. Je ne tarde pas à sentir sa magie affluer dans mon œil gauche qui devient rapidement violet, enfin, j'imagine.

« Pourquoi protèges-tu cette enfant ? Tu ne te souviens donc pas de ce que représentent les humains pour notre espèce ? Heureusement que Gaster parle dans une langue incompréhensible pour la plupart des gens. Je dévie un instant mon regard vers Frisk pour lui offrir un sourire qui se veut rassurant avant de rediriger mon attention sur mon père.

-Ecoute, je sais que t'as un os contre eux, mais j'ai fait une promesse… et… je dois veiller sur cette humaine, donc… Je prends une grande inspiration avant de faire apparaitre deux Blaster auprès de moi. … Donc je compte bien mener cette mission à bien, et pour ça, je serai prêt à me dresser contre n'importe qui. Même toi s'il le faut. » Des grésillements atroces dominent la pièce.


	29. Dissuasion

**Chapitre 29) Dissuasion**

Bien que mon œil gauche soit toujours violet, je perçois aussi bien que Frisk les grésillements qui émanent de mon père. Si l'humaine préfère se boucher les oreilles et se mettre à couvert derrière moi, de mon côté je continue de fixer Gaster, bien que je sois obligé de fermer mon œil droit à cause du bruit qui devient insoutenable. Cependant, mon père n'a pas l'air très décidé à arrêter les sons atroces qui proviennent clairement de lui. Je décide donc de sortir enfin ma main gauche de ma poche pour la diriger droit sur lui tandis que mes Blaster sont prêts à attaquer.

« S'il te plait… Ne m'oblige pas à-» Gaster me coupe en faisant apparaitre un os bleu qui me traverse à toute vitesse. Heureusement pour nous, ni Frisk ni moi n'avons bougé. J'écarquille les yeux vers mon père qui semble déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à toucher la jeune fille à mes côtés. Bordel… Je veux pas me battre contre lui… N'importe qui, mais pas lui… Je sais de quoi il est capable, je sais qu'il est beaucoup plus puissant que moi, donc engager un combat contre lui ça serai me diriger droit vers la mort. Mais il est hors de question de demander à Frisk de Reset, c'est beaucoup trop risqué, on sait jamais : peut-être que Chara pourrai revenir… D'un autre côté, si la gamine a réussi à survivre aux attaques de mon père jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, ça veut probablement dire qu'il a perdu un peu en puissance, donc rien n'est joué. C'est finalement Gaster qui brise ce long silence.

« Sans, mon fils, je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. Alors, écarte-toi de mon chemin et laisse-moi m'occuper du sort de cette enfant. Il envoie de nouveau des os que je me contente de bloquer en en invoquant d'autres.

-Heh, désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser toucher un seul cheveu de cette humaine. Il ricane faussement tandis que je fronce les sourcils.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais un garçon très intelligent Sans, après tout, tu es mon fils, mais je dois dire que tu me déçois beaucoup à l'heure actuelle.

-Heheh, ouais, je sais que je suis pas doué pour les promesses.

-Tu as beau connaitre ce que cette jeune fille a fait subir à tous tes amis ainsi qu'à ton petit frère, mais tu continues d'être là pour elle. Mes orbites ne tardent pas à se vider de toutes lueurs. Tu as beau savoir qu'il existe un système de timeline, tu continues de faire cette promesse, encore et encore, alors qu'en une fraction de seconde, elle peut devenir le pire des monstres. Tu as beau savoir que c'est l'un des siens qui a causé la mort de ton père, tu continues de veiller sur elle comme un grand frère. Tu as beau être une sentinelle et savoir tout ce que ce métier engendre, tu continues d'agir en tant qu'ami avec notre ennemi. Tu as beau savoir que c'est elle la cause de tous tes problèmes, mais tu continues d'agir comme si ne rien n'était. De toute façon, rien n'est jamais grave pour toi, pas vrai Sans ? Tout va toujours bien avec toi. … Je rêve ou il essaie de me faire culpabiliser là ? Je prends une grande inspiration avant de faire réapparaitre mes iris d'un battement de paupière.

-Heh… Heheheh… Ouaip, je sais qui est cette fille et ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a aidé Papyrus à se sentir mieux en jouant avec lui et ses casses-crânes. Elle a sauvé Monster Kid qui avait trébuché au bord d'un gouffre alors qu'Undyne voulait sa peau. Elle a offert un verre d'eau à Undyne qui était sur le point de suffoquer à cause de la chaleur d'Hotland. Elle a gentiment accepté de devenir amie avec Alphys alors qu'elle est vraiment invivable depuis qu'elle a découvert les mangas. Elle a animé un superbe show avec Mettaton qui faisait tout pour la détruire. Elle a réuni Alphys et Undyne qui n'osaient pas s'avouer leurs sentiments. Elle m'a permis de rencontrer la vieille dame avec qui je passais mon temps à faire des blagues à travers une foutue porte. Elle a épargné notre roi ainsi que notre prince qui souhaitait simplement se venger. Heheh, pour faire simple, oui, je sais qui est cette fille : cette humaine, c'est Frisk, et elle a sauvé l'Underground ainsi que ses habitants. Bon, si la concerné à mes côtés est contente de tous ce que je viens de dire, on ne peut pas en dire de même pour mon père qui fait apparaitre plusieurs Blaster autour de nous.

-Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne mon fils… Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi qui a visiblement réussi à te retourner l'esprit… Je n'ai donc d'autres choix que de t'anéantir avec cette humaine.

-Welp, on dirait bien que tu confonds Frisk et Chara. Heheh, erreur de débutant. » Bon, jouer les imbéciles avec Gaster n'est pas franchement la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. Mon père ne tarde pas à activer les Blaster qui tirent tous un rayon sur nous. Pour parer ces attaques, je n'ai d'autres choix que d'invoquer le même nombre de Blaster que je positionne en cercle autour de nous avant de leurs faire tirer un laser pour bloquer les autres. Ok, c'est déjà une bonne chose d'être encore en vie. Maintenant, faut trouver un moyen de raisonner un mort ou un moyen de quitter cet endroit. Hm… J'opte plutôt pour la seconde option. Je regarde rapidement par-dessus mon épaule pour constater que la porte par laquelle je suis entré est toujours là, il reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour l'atteindre maintenant. Putain… Cette situation n'est jamais arrivée durant les autres timeline… pourquoi il faut que ça arrive maintenant sérieusement ?… En plus, je suis obligé de réfléchir à une solution tout en bloquant les attaques incessantes de Gaster. Pff, dire que normalement je suis censé dormir à mon poste en ce moment même… Si ça continue comme ça, je vais pas tarder à vite me fatiguer… Soudainement, Frisk se place juste devant moi tandis que le bouton Mercy apparait devant elle. Je l'observe faire tandis que je repose mes iris sur mon père qui semble autant surprit que moi par la tournure des évènements.

« Heh gamine, je peux savoir ce que t'as en tête ? La fillette se contente de se retourner un instant vers moi pour me sourire chaleureusement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Gaster.

-Cette… Cette enfant souhaite m'épargner ? Pour mettre un terme à tout ça ? J'hausse les épaules avant de remettre mes mains dans mes poches.

-Ouaip, on dirait bien. Mon père l'observe longuement avant de rire faussement.

-Je connais ce genre de stratagème, et je ne me laisserai pas berner. Subitement, des os ne tardent pas à jaillir du sol, juste sous les pieds de l'humaine. Je réactive donc mon œil bleu avant de manipuler l'âme de Frisk que je fais voler dans les airs pour la mettre en sécurité.

-Heh Frisk, je crois que ta technique n'a pas très bien fonctionné. On essaie à ma manière maintenant ? » Elle hésite un instant mais elle finit par hocher doucement la tête. Je me contente donc de lui administrer un clin d'œil avant de la faire voltiger jusqu'à la sortie. Je l'observe un instant se relever difficilement du sol avant de tendre sa main vers moi et d'ouvrir la bouche en grand, comme pour me hurler quelque chose. Heheh, heureusement qu'elle est muette cette gamine, sinon je pense qu'elle m'aurait déjà insulté de tous les noms possible et inimaginable. Je referme ensuite la porte en utilisant ma télékinésie sur la poignée avant de soupirer enfin de soulagement et de rediriger mon attention sur Gaster qui semble légèrement en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles frustré à propos de quelque chose… Quelque chose qui t'a filé entre les doigts peut-être ? Quoique, techniquement parlant, c'est humainement impossible puisque tu es un fantôme maintenant. Enfin bon, ça serait cool si on finissait ce combat assez rapidement, il commence à faire Frisk-et par ici. Et puis, les autres vont peut-être commencer à dire que je suis porte-é disparu, donc j'ai pas envie de voir Papyrus débarquer pour voler à mon secours. » Ok, cette fois, j'ai vraiment réussi à le mettre en rogne. Ses deux orbites s'emplissent toutes deux d'une puissante aura magique violette, tandis que de mon côté je décuple également ma puissance qui se caractérise pareillement par l'aura bleutée de mon œil gauche. Toujours les mains dans les poches, ma veste et mon short commencent à voler légèrement à cause de l'amas de magie qui se décuple dans la pièce. Mon père et moi nous nous fusillons du regard tandis que nous faisons apparaitre des Blaster à nombre égal auprès de nous. Je suis peut-être désavantagé puisque je possède deux fois moins de magie que mon père qui réussit donc à invoquer des Blaster plus gros que les miens, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je reste confiant et je crois en mes compétences. Je dois prendre exemple sur Frisk et rester empli de _détermination_.

« Tu es sûr et certain de vouloir en arriver là Sans ? Tu sais qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible après ça, pas vrai ?

-Heh, c'est moi qui devrait plutôt te dire ça j'imagine. Je crois que tu te rends pas bien compte de la puissance que j'ai acquise durant ces dernières années. Je ne suis plus le gosse de 16 ans qui n'arrivait pas à maitriser ses pouvoirs papa, et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte si tu décides de continuer sur cette voie malgré tout. De plus, j'ai mit la gosse en sécurité, et à priori, personne n'est susceptible de venir nous interrompre, donc je peux laisser exploser ma puissance à son maximum.

-Hm… C'est donc ça hein… Aucune pitié n'est permise n'est-ce pas ? Même pas pour ton propre père ? J'hésite un instant mais je finis par lui sourire.

-Heheh, get dunked on. »


	30. Père et Fils (Chapitre Final)

**Chapitre 30) Père et fils**

Allez. On y est. On s'approche de la fin. Honnêtement, j'espère que Frisk est partit chercher quelqu'un d'assez influent comme Asgore pour essayer de raisonner Gaster. J'ai vraiment pas envie de mourir encore une fois, cette sensation est vraiment horrible… Qui plus est, mourir de la main de mon propre père, il en est hors de question. Heheh, malgré le fait que ma puissance se soit décuplée, je suis toujours dans l'incapacité de me téléporter hors d'ici, cependant, je peux toutefois me téléporter dans un périmètre assez restreint autour de moi. Bon, on va dire que c'est déjà ça, et ça m'arrange pas mal puisque j'ai prit l'habitude d'esquiver toutes les attaques en me téléportant, et je sens que je vais en avoir bien besoin contre Gaster. On a beau avoir tous les deux les mêmes attaques, il reste de loin le plus fort. Sa rapidité d'exécution surpasse la mienne, mais il faut dire que je me débrouille pas mal non plus pour faire vivre un véritable enfer à ceux qui s'en prennent à ceux auxquels je tiens. Bon, aucune erreur n'est permise, comme dans tous mes combats d'ailleurs… Heh, il faut dire que mon unique point de vie tient bien la route.

Je mets enfin un terme à cette bataille de regard en faisant apparaitre un autre Blaster juste derrière mon père avant de lui ordonner de tirer immédiatement un rayon. Gaster n'a même pas besoin de se retourner pour parer l'attaque avec l'un de ses propres Blaster. Je fronce les sourcils avant d'envoyer les créatures qui étaient à mes côtés auprès de l'être fantomatique qui continue de me dévisager durement. On dirait presque qu'il contrôle parfaitement la situation et qu'il essaie de m'oppresser en gardant continuellement son regard sur moi. Je ne me laisse bien évidemment pas berner et autorise mes Blaster à tous tirer leurs rayons sur mon père qui esquive en se téléportant. Mouais, cet affrontement va durer une éternité… et pas le droit à de courtes pauses cette fois. Je reste concentré et balaye du regard toute la zone autour de moi pour pouvoir anticiper une attaque de sa part. Bingo. Il réapparait dans les airs, juste au-dessus de moi, et invoque déjà un Blaster qui envoie un laser que j'esquive en me téléportant à mon tour. Je ne tarde pas à revenir derrière Gaster sur lequel j'invoque des os dans l'espoir de le toucher un minimum, mais comme il fallait s'en douter, il esquive l'attaque à son tour et retourne à terre. Je soupire avant de me téléporter rapidement à plusieurs endroits pour lui faire perdre la tête avant d'atterrir derrière lui et de l'empaler dans des os bleus cette fois. Ok, il ne bouge plus, et aucun Blaster à l'horizon. Heh bien, les fantômes sont vachement endurants, qui l'eut cru. J'observe son long manteau noir bouger au rythme de ses ricanements, et cette vision me fait grincer des dents. Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?... Il est piégé non ? Il ne peut plus rien faire là, pas vrai ? Il ne faut pas attendre plus longtemps pour que Gaster se téléporte hors de mes attaques. Hmph, évidemment, j'aurais dû la fermer. Ok, on recommence : je zieute toute la zone pour prévoir sa prochaine attaque. Soudainement, sa main vient coïncider avec mon œil gauche tandis que je sens mon corps devenir lourd, sans que je puisse bouger pour autant. Merde… Il s'était téléporté juste derrière moi… Putain… Ca recommence… Cette horrible sensation de se sentir vider de l'intérieur sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit… Il faut que je résiste… Parce que si ça se finit comme la dernière fois, je vais m'évanouir, et je ne me réveillerai plus jamais…

« C'est vrai que tu as bien évolué Sans, mais je suis celui qui t'a fait venir au monde, et par conséquent, je sais exactement comment est-ce que ta magie fonctionne, puisque c'est une chose dont tu as hérité de moi. Des gouttes de sueurs apparaissent déjà sur mon crâne tandis que mes paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes.

-Heh… Tu vas en finir pendant que je serai inconscient huh ? Tu n'es pas un squelette avec des principes toi…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit disons juste, que j'ai le pouvoir d'amplifier tes pouvoirs, ou au contraire, de t'en priver. » J'écarquille les yeux tandis que Gaster me relâche enfin de son emprise avant de disparaitre un instant. Wow… J'me suis jamais sentis aussi vide… Je lève fébrilement mes mains que je place à bonne hauteur pour que je puisse les apercevoir trembler comme pas permis. Je plisse mes yeux tandis que j'essaie de fermer mon poing gauche tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ma magie… mais rien ne se passe, et je ne parviens pas non plus à activer mon œil bleu… Lorsque je relève enfin la tête, j'aperçois mon père qui me sourit affreusement avant de m'envoyer quelques os, et heureusement pour moi, je perds l'équilibre à cet instant avant de finir à genoux. Bon, au moins ça m'a permis d'éviter l'attaque. Je place ensuite ma main à l'endroit où se trouve mon âme, espérant ainsi réussir à réactiver mes pouvoirs en la maniant, mais rien n'y fais. Gaster ricane à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles frustré à propos de quelque chose… Quelque chose qui t'a été retiré peut-être ? Ne fais pas cette tête Sans, tout n'est pas perdu tu sais ? Même si tu es tombé sur os, tu devrais être capable de te relever, pas vrai ?

-Enflure… Rend-moi mes pouvoirs Gaster… Je te jure que si la gamine Reset et que ma magie reste bloquée avec toi par je ne sais quel moyen je-

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire sans tes pouvoirs Sans ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me vaincre sans eux avec ton seul point de vie ? » Mes iris blancs ne tardent pas à disparaitre. Putain, comment est-ce que je peux faire pour retrouver ma magie ? Si Frisk Reset et que je n'ai pas retrouvé mes pouvoirs, ça pourrait tellement changer toutes les timeline jusqu'à ce que je remette la main sur mon père… Si elle Reset et que Chara revient… Je ne pourrai plus rien faire… Bordel, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je dois rester concentré sur Gaster qui m'observe passablement… j'imagine qu'il a pitié de moi. Allez, je me remets enfin sur pieds et je continue de le défier du regard.

« Tu me sembles bien déterminer mon fils… Ca aurait pu te sauver si tu étais humain, mais malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas le cas. » Il fait apparaitre une multitude de Blaster qui viennent m'entourer avant d'ouvrir leurs gueules en grand. Heh… Heheh… Cette vision me fait doucement sourire, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Enfin bon, on dirait bien que c'est la fin hein… Je ferme doucement les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration tandis que certaines images de ma vie réapparaissent dans mon esprit… … Papyrus, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir toujours été un grand frère exemplaire pour toi… Tu as toujours été la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie sous Terre, et comme je l'ai toujours dit, tu as toujours été mon petit soleil… Et d'ailleurs, je suis aussi désolé de ne pas t'avoir montré le soleil… Enfin, en fait je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois, mais ça n'a pas d'importance… Undyne, je suis désolé qu'on soit partit sur de si mauvaises bases… A vrai dire, c'est toujours toi qui cherchais à me mettre en colère non ? Alors si tu m'en veux pour toutes les fois où j'ai riposté contre toi, heh bien, je ne compte pas m'excuser, tu ne mérites pas ma gentillesse, pas vrai ? Mais tu rends mon frère heureux à présent, donc j'espère que tu vas continuer de prendre bien soin de lui au moins… Alphys, je suis désolé de t'avoir souvent martyrisé pour que tu arrêtes d'apprendre des mauvais mots à mon frère sans le faire exprès… C'est vrai que tes mangas et tes animes t'ont beaucoup monté à la tête ces derniers temps, mais c'était pas une raison pour ne pas faire attention à ton vocabulaire devant Papyrus heheh… Tori, je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais franchi cette foutue porte, j'aurai beaucoup aimé te raconter des blagues stupides en face à face… J'ai toujours compté sur les choix de la gamine pour pouvoir te rencontre à la fin de la timeline pacifiste, et il faut dire que la promesse que tu m'as imposé ne m'a pas aidé non plus… Frisk, désolé de t'avoir tué à de nombreuses reprises dans la timeline génocide, mais c'était pour le bien de tous, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais principalement te dire merci pour tout ce que tu as apporté à ce monde, et merci de nous avoir délivrés de l'Underground plus d'une fois… J'espère que ça continuera sur cette lancée… Et enfin… Papa, je suis désolé que ça se finisse comme ça. Ca partait assez mal vu la rencontre difficile à laquelle on a eu droit, mais je pensais pas que ça se finirait aussi violemment… Au début, j'te trouvais vraiment louche, j'avais vraiment pas confiance en toi et à tes manières d'associables, heh, il faut dire que c'est pas commun de croiser des squelettes scientifiques avec des mains fantomatiques. T'étais parfois rude avec moi au labo', mais ça m'a permit de mieux me comprendre pour ensuite m'entrainer durement et repousser mes limites, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à faire apparaitre des Blaster par moi-même. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à contrôler mes pouvoirs de mieux en mieux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour te sauver ce jour là… Ce jour là… J'aurais dû veiller à mon poste, j'aurais dû faire mon boulot correctement… Je suis désolé.

Quelques larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues tandis que j'entends les Blaster tirer leurs rayons lasers droit sur moi.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de Reminiscence ! Une fin assez ouverte, il peut se passer tellement de chose après ça, je laisse votre imagination faire le travail sinon je sens que je vais finir cette fiction avec beaucoup trop de chapitre ^^'

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne continuation !


End file.
